The Beginning of the End 端の初め
by LoveAndFate
Summary: Allen and his comrades have split up, and it had already passed four years, since the Earls defeat, but could it be that a new enemy is slowly rising to eliminate and destroy that same world that so many exorcists have sacrificed their lives to sustain?
1. The Beginning of the End PART 1

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

**PART 1- **

**THE BEGINNING OF FATE **

**NIGHT'S 1-11 **

**THE FATE OF OUR PLANET RESTS ON THE CHOSEN ONE'S OF GOD!**

**BY: KASHLEY16**

NIGHT 1- A NEW ENEMY

NIGHT 2- THE LIGHT AND THE DARK

NIGHT 3-THE MYSTERY SHROUDED IN DARKNESS

NIGHT 4- DARKENESS AND THE ABYSS

NIGHT 5- B FOR THE BEGINNING

NIGHT 6- THE STORM OF FURY

NIGHT 7- CALM BEFORE THE CHAOS

NIGHT 8- A WING TO SOAR INTO THE SKY WITH

NIGHT 9- THE TWO PROCLAIMED DEAD EXORCISTS

NIGHT 10- AN ACT OF THE DRAGON

NIGHT 11- CAIN AND ABEL


	2. NIGHT 1 夜1

**The Beginning of the End**

This is my sequel of D Gray man, after the battle for Earth. This story will include characters that do not exist in the series, so please don't get discouraged. I have added many things that don't even connect to D Gray man characters. The only thing I will say is to Please Enjoy the story (Also this is right after my story THE BEGINNING, so if you would like to have a better understanding of the story you should read that first.) I have the first six chapters completed; however they will be posted up later, when I have the time!

**NIGHT 1- A NEW ENEMY**

LOCATION: GERMANY

"Master Takeshi." A girl's voice echoed through the cathedral. A man in his twenties with long blonde hair opened his eyes. He was sitting on a large chair, which had on one side the skin of a lion, and on the other the hide of a dragon.

"What is it Serena?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh, Master Takeshi." The little girl giggled, as she walked up the steps, and she grabbed one of Takeshi's arms.

"I Love You." The girl claimed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Takeshi asked, while holding his patience.

"It seems you are disheartened." A man's voice echoed. Takeshi lifted his eyes towards the man.

"Yuri." Takeshi said.

"My lord." The man said, as he kneeled to the ground, and bowed his head.

"Have you been faring well, while I had been away?" Yuri asked

"Yes, I am well." Takeshi claimed

"That is good news to hear. Have you heard from the remaining Akuma, about the current situation?" Yuri asked, as he smirked.

"Yes, I have heard. The Earl from what I've heard has failed." Takeshi claimed.

"Really!" the little girl asked with curiosity.

"It's quite sad, how the Earl ended up. How much he boasted, about destroying this world, but all too soon the boy chosen by god appears, and destroys his reputation." Takeshi claimed, as he laughed.

"I have waited four years." Takeshi claimed.

"What will you do, My Lord?" Yuri asked.

"All will become clear, my follower." Takeshi claimed.

"We will soon give the exorcists a welcoming party that they shall never forget." Takeshi claimed, as he drew out a necklace from his pocket. The necklace had a green gem imbedded, and a golden chain on the outer layer. Takeshi squeezed the necklace, and it shattered in his hands. He smiled, as gazed up at the moon.

LOCATION: JAPAN

"He's so handsome" a girl squawked, as she sat on the porch daydreaming.

"Yes, Yes." Another agreed.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked, behind the girls who jumped in shock.

"It's……………….him." the girl squealed.

"What do you mean by "him?"?" Kanda asked.

"It's nothing." The girl squawked.

"Kanda dono,(silence)………… What are you girls doing here?" the man asked.

"This is private property; it belongs to the young master." The man said, as he pointed towards Kanda.

"Sorry, we didn't know." One of the girls squeaked.

"We'll leave right away." Another girl said, as she grabbed the other three girls arm, and dragged them away.

"Wait!" the man said as he tried to grab one of the girls.

"They are all so handsome." One of the girls squawked.

"Yes, I can't breathe." Another squeaked.

"Kanda was it. His name is even handsome." The girl squealed

"We shall join it; we will officially form the Kanda love club." The girl screamed, as she ran.

"Kanda dono, please forgive me, I should have been more alert." The man claimed, as he bowed.

"It's fine" Kanda said, as he turned around to leave towards his room.

"Is this the real Kanda dono?" the man thought as he watched Kanda walk away as his hair swayed with the fall breeze.

"Ahh, Kanda dono!" The man said, as he ran to Kanda.

"Is their something wrong?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, well several villagers have claimed that their have been strange things happening in Kyoto." The man claimed.

"Strange things?" Kanda asked

"Yes, and from my information Kyoto, has been in chaos for the last few days after an unusual incident of a young man who turned into a monster." The man said.

"I see; I shall go check it out." Kanda said, as he turned away. A slow breeze made Kanda lift his head, and stop in his tracks.

"What is this feeling; this very uneasy feeling." Kanda claimed, as his long loose hair swayed with the passing breeze. Kanda looked up at the sky, which was gray, and the clouds dark with smog.

"Could it be?" Kanda thought.

"The beginning of a new adventure?"


	3. NIGHT 2 夜2

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 2- THE LIGHT AND THE DARK**

LOCATION: FRANCE

"LAVI!" Bookman screamed.

"Yes" Lavi said, as he scrambled over to the wheel chaired Bookman, while holding a stack of books in his arms.

"Get it." Bookman said.

"Yes, of course. The History of Black Alchemy, right away." Lavi said as he slowly scrambled away.

"NO, GET MY TEACUP." Bookman claimed.

"Ehh." Lavi said, as he turned away, and sighed. A shiny ball of light caught Lavi's attention.

"Timcanpi." Lavi said, in excitement

"Lavi." A voice echoed.

"Allen.": Lavi said, as he turned his head towards the door.

"Hey." Allen said, as he smiled.

"Lenalee too." Lavi squealed with excitement.

"Long time no see, Lavi." Lenalee said as she smiled.

"You two could it be, that you are guys are……………. DATING." Lavi said, as he laughed. Both Lenalee and Allen smacked Lavi on the face.

"Owww." Lavi said, as he touched his red cheeks.

"That was just mean" Lavi said, as he whined.

"How are things going?" Allen asked.

"Fine, we're organizing the last of the Black Order Books, before we depart." Lave claimed.

"I see." Allen said, as he looked up at the ceiling of the building.

"This place, it reminds me of Headquarters. We have lived there for some time, and it kind of reminds me of home." Allen said, as he turned his head towards Lavi, and Lenalee.

"What has happened to Supervisor Komui?" Allen asked.

"He's still at Headquarters." Lavi said, before an alarm caught everyone's attention. Several people ran passed Allen, and scrambled up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Allen asked, as he turned his head towards the scientists.

"That alarm, it means that Akuma are close by." A voice echoed, behind Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi. They turned their heads.

"Kanda." Allen said.

"Bean sprout." Kanda said.

"Yu, it's nice to see you." Lavi said.

"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?" Kanda said.

"Kanda, it's nice to see you again." Lenalee said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akuma, but how is that possible?" Allen asked.

"I defeated the Earl." Allen claimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bookman" Lavi said.

"I'll be fine, go." Bookman said.

"Right." Lavi said.

"Be careful, all of you." Bookman said.

"Yeah, we will." Lavi said.

"We should go to headquarters." Lavi claimed.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lenalee said as she nodded her head. The group ran down the stairs to the canal.

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Supervisor Komui." Reever said, as he poked his head into Komui's room.

"Hmm!" Komui said, as he picked his head up from the table, and then yawned.

"We just got a call from an exorcist from Australia." Reever claimed.

"A call?" Komui asked.

"Yeah, and it was from Australia" Reever said. Komui turned his head towards Reever, and his eyes turned serious.

"From my information he claimed, that he saw Akuma roaming around the city." Reever said, as he held a large notebook.

"Akuma." Komui thought.

"The Earl had been defeated four years, what is going on?" Reever asked, as he looked straight at Komui.

"I don't know, but I am getting a bad feeling about this." Komui claimed, as he looked up at the ceiling of his office.

LOCATION: FRANCE

"Kanda." Allen said.

"Bean sprout." Kanda said.

"KANda." Allen said angrier.

"BEAN Sprout." Kanda said, as his anger slowly rose.

"I can't figure those two out, after four years I was hoping it would be more like…………………" Lavi said.

LAVI"S IMAGINATION

"Hi Kanda." Allen said as he winked.

"Allen." Kanda said as he winked at Allen as he passed.

OR

"Kanda." Allen said in a soft voice.

"Tea." Kanda asked, as he handed Allen a teacup

"Thank You, Kanda." Allen said.

Lenalee behind Lavi smacked him.

"Stop imagining them both." Lenalee claimed.

"We should be at Headquarters shortly." Lavi said, as he smiled slightly.

"Let's go." Kanda said, as he jumped off the boat onto the asphalt path.

"Yuu, hold up." Lavi said.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT." Kanda claimed, angrily before he turned away from the group and walked up the stairs.

"That Kanda." Allen thought as he sighed. Allen helped Lenalee off the boat, and the group made there way up the stairs.

"Kanda, what's wrong?" Allen asked. Kanda remained motionless. Allen walked towards Kanda, and looked at his face, which was scrunched up in shock. Allen turned his head to where Kanda stared.

"AHHHHH!" Allen screamed, before he jumped back several feet.

"Allen what's wrong?" Lenalee asked, as she ran towards Allen.

"BROTHER." Lenalee screamed, as she pointed at Komui.

"LENALEE." Komui screamed, as he ran towards the group, while wearing a dress.

"MY POOR LENALEE, YOU WERE WITH BOYS ALL DAY, HAVE THEY BEEN TREATING YOU WELL." Komui screamed. The group remained speechless.

……………………………….a little later………………………….

"Oh, my you caught me at an embarrassing situation. I was wearing that dress so that Reever could measure the size of the dress for his wife." Komui claimed.

"Embarrassing." The group said before they sighed.

"Now back to the issue of the alarms that went off in France." Komui claimed.

"Why did it go off?" Allen asked.

"There has been information, claiming that there have been Akuma still roaming about." Komui claimed.

"Though, that wasn't the only alarm that went off, their have been several alarms that have gone off in Alaska, Korea, Canada, England, and Egypt." Komui claimed, as he took out his notebook from the pile of papers.

"So, it wasn't only France that the Alarm had been going off in." Lavi said, as he placed his fingers on his chin.

"In these past few days, exorcists have been returning here." Komui said.

"This is a serious matter." Komui claimed.

"What's going on?" Allen asked.

"What is beginning over the horizon?


	4. NIGHT 3 夜3

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 3-THE MYSTERY SHROUDED IN DARKNESS**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS 

"The battle is not over." Kanda claimed. The group turned towards Kanda, who was leaning against the wall.

"I can still activate my innocence." Kanda claimed, as he looked away from the group.

"That's right. That is very strange." Komui said.

"The Earl may have been defeated, but we never did retrieve the innocence heart, which would have ended this struggling conflict." Kanda claimed.

"That's right." Lenalee said, as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"After the Earl's defeat it gave us time to rebuild our destroyed cities." Kanda said.

"So it seems." Komui said.

"Well, I'm off on a coffee break." Komui claimed, as he walked away.

"WAITTTT!" Allen said. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda sighed. Allen couldn't help, but sigh.

"Was Komui always like this, in a time of crisis?" Allen thought. Kanda leaning against the wall turned away, and began heading for the exit.

"Kanda." Allen said, as he watched Kanda walk away.

"What is it Bean sprout?" Kanda asked, as he turned his head.

"Where are you going?" Allen asked.

"To my room, Bean sprout." Kanda claimed, as he disappeared around the corner.

"Was Kanda always like this?" Allen asked as he sighed.

"Yeah, he was always like that, since his arrival at the Order." Lavi claimed.

"Really?" Allen asked.

"I've know him for a little while, but that's just who he is." Lavi claimed.

"I wonder if Kanda ever was…………" Allen stopped talking.

"Actually I got a look in his background. There wasn't any criminal record in his family. He lived in a prosperous family. He also had an older brother, but from my information, his brother died from an unknown cause, but from what I've heard, Kanda's brother was an exorcist in the Black Order." Lavi claimed.

"Kanda had a brother?" Allen asked.

"It seems he died, during his time here at the Order." Lavi claimed.

"Could it be that he is mourning?" Allen asked.

"I highly doubt that, if he had been mourning, wouldn't he be……………." Lavi thought.

"In black clothes………….."Lavi pondered.

"He is wearing black." Allen said.

"That's his uniform." Lenalee said.

"I can't think of anything, that Kanda would wear that would represent him mourning." Lavi said, as he sighed.

"Me either." Allen said.

"Well, we'd better go to our rooms." Lavi claimed.

"Yeah, we have a long day tomorrow." Lenalee said, before turning away and yawning.

………………………………….the next morning………………………………..

"I'm so tired." Allen claimed, as he got out of bed. He got dressed, and began walking towards the bathroom. Allen picked up his toothbrush, and looked into the mirror to look at his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Allen screamed, and fainted.

"Hmm." Kanda said, as he got up from bed.

"What was that ruckus?" Kanda thought, as he made his way out of his room.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lenalee asked. A large group of finders, and exorcists were in Allen's room in a commotion.

"That Bean sprout, again." Kanda said, as he walked back into his room.

"Kanda dono." A voice spoke from the door.

"What is it?" Kanda asked.

"It's the supervisor, he says there's a mission for you." The voice spoke.

"A mission?" Kanda thought.

"Very well." Kanda said, as he dressed into his uniform, and took a glance at the flower in the hourglass before leaving his room.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lenalee asked.

"What is this?" Allen said, as he grabbed a pillow, and covered his face

"My Face, it's covered in ink." Allen said as he moped.

"Who could have………….."Lenalee thought.

"LAVI!" Allen said, angrily.

"Lavi dono, did say he was going to see you, Walker dono." One of the finders claimed.

"Where is Lavi?" Allen asked.

"He's currently on a mission." The finder said.

" A mission?" Allen asked.

"Yes." The finder answered.

"Already." Allen thought.

"It is an urgent matter that we find the innocence heart, and collect all the innocence." Another finder claimed.

"It seems that we do indeed have a new enemy." A voice spoke up.

"Daisuke." Allen said, as he looked at the young man, who had long reddish brown hair and his eyes the tint of black.

"Long time no see, Allen." the exorcist said, as he smiled.

"Yeah, I just recently turned nineteen." Allen claimed.

"My you've grown." Daisuke claimed, as he smothered Allen's hair.

"Stop that, I'm not a kid anymore." Allen said.

"So it seems." Daisuke said, as he smiled.

"So our little fun starts from here."


	5. NIGHT 4 夜4

**The Beginning of the End**

Read: The story in some parts will get boring, and their will be very little action until around chapter seven or ten, since that's when the main antagonist will begin to make his move.

**NIGHT 4- DARKENESS AND THE ABYSS**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

" Krory." Allen said, as he waved at the vampire, who passed by the lounge where he sat with Lenalee.

"Allen." Krory said, as he waved.

"Everyone's here" Allen claimed, as he watched several exorcist pass by, talking amongst one another.

"Hey, Bean sprout" several exorcist said as they passed by.

"BEANSPROUT." Allen said angrily.

"Lenalee have you seen Kanda?" one of the exorcist's asked.

"No, Kanda should be on a mission." Lenalee claimed.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS BEANSPROUT." Allen said, as he sighed.

"A mission, my, Kanda's quite busy." Another exorcist said.

"How about Tai and, Ryosuke?" Another exorcist asked.

"I'm not sure." Lenalee said.

"Aren't they in Kanda's unit?" One of the exorcists asked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Another exorcist with glasses spoke, as he and the group walked away.

……………………………….….In the Canal ………………………………………

"Timcanpi." Allen said, as he watched the little golden golem fly up, and down.

"He must be broken." Lavi said.

"I'm worried that Kanda hasn't returned yet" Allen said.

"Yeah, it has already been a week." Lavi said, before a splash caught there attention.

"Lavi dono, and Walker dono, please help me" the finder said.

"Finder." Allen said.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"It's Kanda dono, he's injured." The finder claimed.

"Kanda." Allen said, as he and Lavi went to the boat, and saw Kanda lying down with thick bandages on his chest, and he was breathing heavily, and sweating severely.

"We'd better get help." Lavi said.

"What's going on, here?" a girl's voice spoke, behind Lavi, and Allen.

"Sakura." Allen said, as he turned his head towards the eleven years old girl.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked, she rode her horse closer to the group. She pulled her horse's bridle, and dismounted.

"Who's in the boat?" the little girls asked curious.

"Kanda." Lavi said.

"Kanda, but wasn't he on a mission?" The little girls asked.

"Yeah, but it seems he came back injured severely." Lavi claimed.

"He looks terrible." The girl claimed, as she looked at Kanda.

"Place him on my horse, and I'll take him." The girl said.

"Sound like a good idea." Lavi said, as he and Allen placed Kanda onto the saddle.

"I'll take it from here." Sakura said, as she led her horse away.

"Kanda." Allen thought.

"What's going on?" Lavi asked, in a worried expression.

"Kanda never loses a fight." Lavi claimed.

"Could this be the beginning of a large scale crisis?"


	6. NIGHT 5 夜5

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 5- B FOR THE BEGINNING**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Allen, Komui wants to see you, it's a mission." Lenalee said.

"A mission." Allen said.

Yeah, that's right." Lenalee said, as she smiled.

"Okay" Allen said, as he stood up, and left the cafeteria.

"ALLEN." Komui screamed with joy. Allen stood at the door, and flinched. Kanda stood by Komui's desk, and another exorcist with short black hair stood there as well.

"Allen, come closer." Komui said. The exorcist with the short black hair turned around, meanwhile, Kanda without a second glance walked by Allen.

"Wait, aren't I on a mission with Kanda?" Allen asked, nervously.

"No, he's a unit captain now, so he doesn't need to go on small missions." Komui claimed.

"A unit vice captain?" Allen asked.

"Yeah that's right. He takes full command right after the General, which is over six to eight exorcists." Komui claimed.

"I see, but why wasn't I in a unit?" Allen asked.

"You were only a kid back then Allen, that's why I sent you off with Kanda, since he had more experience." Komui claimed.

"A kid, thanks makes me feel better." Allen thought, as he made a face.

"Kanda will have a much larger burden, since he has to take care of the General's unit, while the Generals away. He'll be quite busy, so he'll only return after a mission" Komui claimed, smirking. He could only imagine, Kanda losing his temper.

"I see." Allen said, as he watched Kanda, leading several exorcists away.

"Allen this person here will be your partner for this mission." Komui claimed, as he pointed to the young man next to Komui's desk.

"He is." Allen asked.

"Yeah that's right." Komui said.

"I'm Lori." The young man said, as he shook Allen's hands.

"Allen." Allen said.

"Good, now that you've met here's the mission." Komui said, as he scrolled down the map. Lori and Allen sat down onto the red sofa.

"There has been a lot of activity by the Akuma in Shanghai, China. The Finders believe that there is innocence close by." Komui claimed.

"Shanghai, China." Allen said with an uneasy look on his face.

"Here is the report that you should read, while on your journey." Komui said, as he handed Lori, and Allen a packet of papers.

"Alright, let's go." Allen said. Lori stood up, and followed Allen.

"Lori." Komui said. Lori stopped in his tracks, and turned his head.

"Yeah, I know." Lori said.

"Keep and eye on Allen." Komui said.

"I will." Lori said, as he turned away, and walked down the large marble stairs into the canal.

"Allen how long have you been in the Order?" Lori asked, curiously.

"About a year, when I was fifteen." Allen said.

"How about you Lori?" Allen asked, as he turned his head towards Lori.

"Me, about five years." Lori said.

"Five years." Allen repeated, with wide eyes.

"How about Kanda?" Allen asked.

"He's been in the Order for about three years from what I recall." Lori said.

"Three years." Allen said

"I've known him since the day he arrived at the Order." Lori said.

"He had quite the ambition." Lori said, as he smiled.

"Ever since the day he arrived, he had been fit to be a unit vice captain, since the day he arrived." Lori said.

…………………………..6 years ago………………………….

"Alarm, someone has broken into the Order." A voice echoed.

"There he is!" an exorcist screamed.

"A kid." One of the finders said. A young boy in his teenage years stood holding a glowing sword in front of him.

"That sword it has innocence." One of the finders screamed, as he hid behind one of the pillars supporting the underground canal route.

"INNOCENCE." One of the exorcists repeated.

"Grab the boy." One of the exorcists said.

"Hmph, come at me." The young boy said, as he took his stance, and swung it at several exorcists that came at him, knocking them out.

"How boring." The boy said, as he smiled. He placed his sword on one of the exorcist's throat. Several footsteps caught the boy's attention.

"That's enough!" a voice boomed, through the dark aisle. The boy shoved, one of the exorcist's to ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" the voice asked.

(SILENCE)

"Kanda, he really did that?" Allen asked, flinching.

"Yeah, I was there when that happened, and it had been General Theodore who stopped him." Lori said. Allen froze in fright, whenever he heard the word "General."

"I wonder what truly made Kanda, Kanda?" Allen asked, as the boat began to move.

"Well, his life is shrouded in mystery, and just maybe we will be able to find out more about him in the future." Lori said, as he winked at Allen.

"Yeah, I really want to know more about Kanda." Allen said. Lori turned his head towards Allen, and his eyes softened.

"For a boy, who saved the world in the past, you sure are somebody, Allen Walker." Lori thought.

"Allen you care so much for everyone." Lori thought.

"Maybe, fate will lead us towards victory."


	7. NIGHT 6 夜6

**The Beginning of the End**

Read: I will try to make the story as interesting as possible, but this is just the beginning so there wouldn't be a lot of action yet.

**NIGHT 6- THE STORM OF FURY**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Master Kanda." A voice spoke from behind Kanda's room door.

"What is it?" Kanda asked, as he got up from bed.

"The supervisor, he wants to see you." The voice spoke.

"What could it be this time?" Kanda thought, as he dressed into his uniform, and walked out of his room.

"Vice Captain Kanda." An exorcist walking by said, as he bowed slightly. Other exorcists, watched as Kanda disappeared around the corner.

"Kanda." Komui said, as he stood up from his chair.

"I heard you were looking for me." Kanda said, as he sat down onto the red sofa placing one of his legs over the other leg.

"Yes, there is a matter that might concern you." Komui said.

"Concern?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, I need you to take your unit out, along with Ryosuke's unit, and head to Japan." Komui said.

"Japan." Kanda said, as he looked up at Komui.

"Yes, it seems that there have been Akuma multiplying in that country." Komui claimed.

"I see." Kanda said, as he placed his fingers on his chin.

"Very well." Kanda said, as he stood up and left Komui's office.

"I hope that Allen, and Lori are alright." Komui thought, as he looked up at the ceiling of his office.

LOCATION: GERMANY

"Master Takeshi." Serena said, as she hopped.

"Serena, why is it that you continue to distract me?" Takeshi asked.

"Maybe, cause………………I LOVE You!" Serena said, as she giggled. Takeshi sighed.

"Master Takeshi." Serena said.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked, as he turned his head to the side, and huffed.

"Can I play with the exorcists, Master Takeshi?" Serena asked.

"Play" Takeshi repeated.

"Yes, I'm bored of sitting, and waiting." Serena said

"Very well, do as you please." Takeshi said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Serena squealed, as she ran out of the cathedral.

"That child, never changes." Takeshi said, as he closed his eyes.

"This may get interesting." Takeshi said.

"Very interesting."

LOCATION: JAPAN

"Master Kanda." A finder screamed. Kanda turned, and drew his sword. Several exorcists drew their weapons.

"Ryosuke." Kanda screamed. Ryosuke drew his spear.

"INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE." Ryosuke said, as his short curly brown hair swayed, and his spear began to glow red in the moonlight.

"Ryosuke, take your unit, and go around." Kanda screamed.

"Around?" Ryosuke asked, as he sliced through several Akuma.

"You can surprise the Akuma.' Kanda claimed, as he held several Akuma back with his Mugen. Ryosuke nodded his head.

"Alright, my unit follow me." Ryosuke said, as he led his unit away.

"My unit, will stand, and distract." Kanda said. All agreed.

"This is our last chance." Kanda thought, as he looked up at the moon, which was glowing red, in the night sky.

"Our last chance, to save this planet from its own doom."


	8. NIGHT 7 夜7

**The Beginning of the End**

Read: I have the story so far to NIGHT 10; however it will take me a while to type them up, since I'm writing this story during my spare time, and on line paper, not on my laptop!

**NIGHT 6- CALM BEFORE THE CHAOS**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

Allen briskly walked into the dining hall, and froze. Kanda was eating peacefully nearby. Kanda stood up abruptly, and Allen jumped in shock. Kanda turned his head, and smirked as he walked away.

"I wonder if he enjoys tormenting me." Allen thought, as he sighed. Kanda walked towards the exit of the dining hall.

"Going somewhere, Yuu?" A voice echoed. Kanda stopped in his tracks.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REMIND YOU TO STOP CALLING ME BY THAT NAME?" Kanda said, angrily.

"Now, Now, Yuu, you don't have to get mad." The voice said. Allen turned his head, and saw Lavi leaning against the dining hall wall, and smiling.

"Where are you going, Yuu?" Lavi asked. Kanda squeezed his hands, and Allen knew Kanda was holding his temper.

"A mission in Hungary." Kanda said.

"Really?" Lavi asked. Kanda, without a second glance left the dining hall.

"Lavi, Allen, the supervisor wants to see you both." Reever said, as he passed the dining hall.

"A mission." Allen thought.

"Supervisor Komui." Reever said, as he shook the sleeping Komui.

"Supervisor Komui." Reever said, and then he leaned towards Komui's ears.

"Lenalee and Allen are getting married." Reever said.

"Hmm." Allen said, turning his head towards the supervisor. Lavi, held his hands over his mouth, and tried to hold his laugh.

"WHATTT, ALLEN + LENALEE." Komui screamed.

"WAITTTTTT!" Allen screamed.

"ALLEN." Komui screamed, as he brought a remote control out from his pocket.

"Komui-rin 125." Komui screamed.

"WAITTTT!" Allen screamed. Lavi next to Allen sighed.

"Wait, Supervisor Komui." Reever said, as he tried to grab the controls, but missed.

"NO NEVER; I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HOLD MY LENALEE." Komui screamed, as he pressed the red button on the remote. The ground began to rumble. Allen sat on the corner, facing the aligned books, and cried. The floor bashed open, and a robot jumped into the office.

"TAREGT, ALLEN WALKER." Komui screamed, as he pointed a finger at the crying Allen. The robots head turned.

"TARGET, ALLEN WALKER, COFIRMED." The robot said, as its arms went for Allen.

"WAITTT!" Allen screamed. The door abruptly opened, and Kanda walked in.

"Hmm." Kanda said, as he turned his head. Komui-rins arm went towards Kanda. Kanda drew his sword quickly, slicing all of Komui-rins arms off.

"YOU SAVED ME, KANDA." Allen said, as tears dribbled down Allen's eyes.

"Like I'll save you, Bean sprout." Kanda said.

"Ah, Kanda." Reever said, as he walked towards Kanda. Kanda raised his head, and walked towards Reever.

"Here." Reever said, as he handed a large packet to Kanda.

"Then, I'll be leaving for my mission." Kanda said, as he began walking towards the exit. Kanda, stopped in front of Allen, and smirked.

"Bean….. Sprout." Kanda said, before he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"WHY, WHY, WHY, IS IT ALWAYS BEAN SPROUT." Allen screamed.

"Komui- Rin." Komui screamed, as he hugged the robot, and cried.

……………………………………several minutes later………………………………..

"Now, back to what I was going to discuss with you." Komui said. Allen and Lavi sat down, and sighed.

"Innocence has been detected in Germany" Komui said, as he pushed his glassed up his nose.

"I want you both to go, and retrieve it, that's all. Read the rest of the information on the journey." Komui said. Allen and Lavi nodded.

"That was quite a fiasco." Lavi said.

"Yeah." Allen said.

"I wonder what's going to happen to the world."

Allen, looked up into the sky, as the carriage began to move. Kanda, on the train that led to Hungary gazed up at the moon. Not far off, from his location several exorcists, looked up into the sky to see a sign of hope, as the moon glistened with the dull red, and white with the smoggy clouds on the side that slowly shifted.

"This fight is not going to be an easy one."


	9. NIGHT 8 夜8

**The Beginning of the End**

Read: I felt bad that I had right such a sad ending for this chapter, but I guess this chapter is a step towards the real disaster that is yet happen in the story…………………….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's kind of boring! I know!

**NIGHT 8- A WING TO SOAR INTO THE SKY WITH**

LOCATION: AUSTRIA

"My, My, I wonder how Master Takeshi would feel after I destroy all of the exorcists." Serena said, as she hummed.

IMAGIATION 

"Serena, my dear child, I'm so proud of you." Takeshi said, as he winked at Serena.

OR

"Serena, come here my child, sit on my lap." Takeshi said, as he held out his arms for her. Serena smiled a very wide smile.

"He would be so happy." Serena thought.

"Very happy."

………………………… ……………………………………

"We should be arriving at our destination shortly." The finder said, as he urged the horse's forward.

"Germany was it?" General Theodore said, as he looked out of the window.

"The boy, who saved the world, would be there." General Theodore said.

"Speed it up." General Theodore said.

"Right Away." The finder said, as he urged the horse's into a full run.

"General Yeegar, had died four years ago." General Theodore said, as his eyes clouded in smog.

"Yet, it is hard to forget you, old timer. You always had a soft spot for kids, especially Allen Walker." General Theodore thought. He lifted his head up, since the carriage stopped abruptly.

"General." The finder said in fear.

"What is it?" General Theodore said, as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Akuma." The finder said, as he pointed at a large group of Akuma in the sky. General Theodore saw this as a problem.

"I will eliminate them." Theodore said.

"Mr. General Exorcist." A girl's voice, echoed. Theodore turned his head towards the voice.

"Are you General Theodore?" the girl asked, as she walked out into the open. Her eyes gold and her hair brown swayed with the breeze.

"A child." Theodore thought, as he pulled out a large scroll of paper.

"Are you General Theodore?" the girl asked once more.

"If you are, I shall eliminate you." The girl said, as she smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Supervisor Komui." Reever said, in a hurry.

"What?" Komui said, as he yawned.

"General Theodore is under attack." Reever said.

"What?" Komui said, in shock.

"The Finder cannot determine who the enemy is." Reever said.

"Hurry, find their location." Komui said.

"I cannot let another tragedy happen, not again, not the same as what happened to General Yeegar." Komui said, inside his consciousness.

"There location is Austria, and the current exorcists that are closest to his location are…………." Reever flipped through his clipboard.

"Lori, and Tai-chin." Reever said.

"Inform them." Komui said.

"Tell them this is an emergency." Komui said.

"Right away." Reever said, as he ran out of Komui's office.

"It's just as what happened four years ago, could it be that the enemy is hunting down all the General's once again." Komui thought, as he placed his head on his hands, and sighed.

LOCATION: AUSTRIA

PAPA JOHNNY'S CAFE

"Man that was quite the battle." Lori said, as he took a sip of tea before looking out into the rain.

"Yeah, I agree." Tai- chin said.

"The Akuma, there hasn't been much activity from them lately." Lori said, in a worried expression, before turning his head to face the brownish black haired young man that sat across from him.

"It's as if there is just peace, and quiet." Tai-Chin said, before the golem came out from hiding in Tai-chin's backpack.

"ALERT, TO ALL EXORCISTS NEAR THE AUSTRIA AREA, GENERAL THEODORE IS UNDER ATTACK." The golem said. Both Tai-chin, and Lori lifted their heads.

"We are the closest to Austria." Lori said.

"Mina, and Hitsumoto are close to General Theodore's location, but are several miles off. We'll go aid General Theodore." Tai-shin said, as he and Lori stood up.

"Finder." Tai-chin screamed. A young man ran towards them.

"Yes." The finder said.

"Get our horse's saddled, General Theodore is under attack. This is an emergency" Lori said.

"Right away." The finder said, as he scrambled away. Several minutes' later two black mounts were brought towards them. They both mounted quickly.

"Lori-dono, Tai-chin dono." The Finder said.

"Stay here, you will be safer here." Tai-shin said, as he urged his horse into a gallop, following Lori who rode ahead. It began to rain hard.

"Let's move it, we have to get their before night fall." Lori said, firmly, as the rain soaked his hair.

"I wonder if General Theodore is alright." Tai-chin said.

"I hope he is." Lori said, a he urged his horse into a full dead run, as the rain fell hard.

………………………….not far from Tai-chin, and Lori's location……………………

"THIS IS AN ISSUE OF EMERGENCY. GENERAL THEODORE IS UNDER ATTACK. TO ALL EXORCISTS IN THE AUSTRIA AREA, ARE TO GO AID GENERAL THEODORE!" The golem said. A little girl around 10 poked her head out of her sleeping bag.

"What was that sound?" The girl asked. Her parents not far off were asleep.

"WE SHALL REPEAT! THIS IS AN ISSUE OF EMERGENCY. GENERAL THEODORE IS UNDER ATTACK. TO ALL EXORCISTS IN THE AUSTRIA AREA, ARE TO GO AID GENERAL THEODORE." The golem said. The little girl got out of bed, and walked towards the golem.

"Wow." The girl said, as she reached for the golem floating in the sky, but tripped.

"Hey." The girl said, as she reached down, and touched the soggy ground, and there she saw two bodies.

"AHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed.

"What is it Lilly?" the woman cried, and then she screamed.

"Honey, are those bodies?" the women asked, as she grabbed her child. The man walked towards the two bodies, and he turned them over lightly. They both wore black, and on the left side of their chest, it had the mark of the Black Order.

"TWO EXORCISTS' HAVE DIED."

"This battle is just beginning."


	10. NIGHT 9 夜9

**The Beginning of the End**

Read: I will no longer upload any more chapters until the beginning of summer break, since I am very busy, but if you would like to read ahead, you can email me, and I can send you the chapters that I have completed, which I will eventually place online later on. JUST A HEADS UP!

**NIGHT 9- THE TWO PROCLAIMED DEAD EXORCISTS**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Supervisor Komui, it had been several campers that found the bodies." Reever claimed.

"I see, so two have died already." Komui said, in grief, as he rubbed his head with his fingers.

"The cause of death is unknown." Reever said.

"Unknown." Komui repeated, in disbelief.

"From what we found, there were no openings or exit wounds on the bodies. NO internal injuries and, no poisons, the only thing we did find was a small difference with the lobe of the brain." Reever said.

"Physiological damage, just like had happened four years ago."Komui said

"Maybe, but with that little defect it if very unlikely." Reever claimed.

"So it seems." Komui said, as he banged his head onto the desk.

"Supervisor Komui." Reever said in shock.

"That's all." Komui said, as he raised one of his hands. Reever left the room, knowing the Supervisor; he would need some time alone.

"Two dead?" Komui said in his mind.

"My only hope is that no more exorcists will face the same fate as these two have." Komui said, as he raised his head up, as the sky turned dark, and thunder echoed, and knowing the upcoming fate that is yet to happen, to many more innocent souls out in this darkening world. Komui sighed, as he picked up a large batch of paper that would be handed out to other exorcists that were soon to be going on missions around the world. He knew, no matter how much he didn't want to know, that this was the very beginning of the battle for Earth. Who will win, that is a question he knew that may never be answered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: HUNGARY

Kanda sat down abruptly onto a cluster of rocks to catch his breathe. He took large gasps of breathe before he stood back up to return to the Order. He knew that General Theodore was being attacked, and he felt this feeling of hopelessness. He wasn't sure if he should go to aid General Theodore. He never really liked that Old man, but he was his disciple, and that made Kanda sigh. He had made up his mind. He will aid General Theodore, he had a feeling of obligation, and he knew that the General needed his aid.

"Kanda." A voice echoed. Kanda turned away before a hand grabbed him. Kanda drew Mugen quickly, and the hand moved abruptly.

"Whoa, Kanda. Hold it, are you going to cut off my arms." The voice said, as it laughed.

"Ryosuke." Kanda said in a murmur.

"Yeah, I heard you were here, and my mission was close by so I decided to catch up to you." Ryosuke said laughing.

"Hmph." Kanda said stubbornly.

"I can guess what you're thinking. You're thinking about the two dead exorcists." Ryosuke said.

"Like I care, those two were weaklings, and aren't worth my time thinking about." Kanda said, as he turned away heading towards the town.

"His demeanor completely changed when I came here." Ryosuke thought.

"I'm worried that the same fate may happen to us." Ryosuke thought.

"Kanda, hey, wait up." Ryosuke said, as he ran towards the direction were Kanda walked off to.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..

LOCATION: AUSTRALIA

In the motel, Allen sat down onto the bed, and began taking off his coat, and boots. His feet ached, and were swollen red from all the walking, but he really didn't mind. Lavi stood brooding near the corner, and Allen knew that he must be thinking about the two exorcists who were killed. Lavi, then went to the phone, and called up headquarters.

"Are you certain that both Hitsumoto and Mina are dead?" Lavi asked. Allen turned towards Lavi who was quiet. Lavi, without another word dropped the phone onto the ground. Allen turned his head, and had a feeling that Lavi must have known the two dead exorcists, Maybe a bond stronger then any other.

"It can't be." Lavi said. Allen couldn't say anything. He didn't know any words that would help console Lavi's shattered heart. For a few minutes, Allen watched Lavi stand near the corner looking out of the window.

"Lavi, are you alright?" Allen asked softly.

"I don't know." Lavi said. His cheerful face vanished, and the scars of battle remained in his eyes.

"Hitsumoto and Mina were killed." Lavi said in a whisper.

"What was that?" Allen asked.

"Nothing, you haven't met Hitsumoto, and Mina yet have you, Allen?" Lavi asked, as he tried hard to smile.

"Hits..umoto, and Mina????" Allen repeated with question marks on his face.

"They were two strong exorcists in the Order that worked with the scientists to help create new weapons. They were quite the couple. They were to marry recently in the fall." Lavi said, as a tear fell down his cheeks. Allen began to feel helpless, and his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

"This battle is already shrouded in mystery." Allen thought.

"Who is the real enemy?"


	11. NIGHT 10 夜10

**The Beginning of the End**

Read: Forget about what I said before.

**NIGHT 10- AN ACT OF THE DRAGON**

LOCATION: HUNGARY

"Kanda." Ryosuke screamed, as he jumped up, and down on the porch of the hotel. Kanda continued walking without turning back towards Ryosuke.

"Where are you going?" Ryosuke screamed.

"To AUSTRIA." Kanda said.

"To General Theodore?" Ryosuke asked. Kanda didn't answer.

"You don't show it, but you really do care for that old man, don't you, Kanda?" Ryosuke thought, as his hair swayed.

"I guess, I'll have to go to the Order tomorrow alone." Ryosuke said, as Kanda disappeared into the woods.

Kanda walked briskly through the dirt path. He stopped several villagers, and borrowed a horse from them. He mounted quickly, and rode towards the bay where he can catch a boat to get to Austria.

"I have to Hurry." Kanda thought, as he urged the horse into a full run. Kanda spotted a boat departing He urged the horse into a dead run.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a man screamed trying to stop Kanda. Kanda urged the horse faster towards the departing boat. Both himself, and the horse jumped from the dock onto the boat. Kanda dismounted. Kanda led the horse towards the edge of the boat. The wind blew through his hair. Ryosuke smiled, as he watched Kanda. Kanda turned his head, and thought for sure he saw Ryosuke watching him. There wasn't anyone standing there.

"Good Luck, Kanda." Ryosuke said, as he walked back towards the hotel.

LOCATION: GERMANY

"It seems Serena is enjoying herself." Takeshi said, as he looked at the shining orb, projecting, Serena fighting two exorcists at the same time.

"Yes, it seems." Yuri said, as he smiled.

"I have a favor to ask, Yuri." Takeshi said.

"Yes, anything, My Lord." Yuri said.

"I need you to fetch Serena, and scold her." Takeshi said.

"Hmmm." Yuri said, in shock, as he lifted his head.

"There are already four exorcists alongside the so called General." Takeshi said.

"It will catch more and more attention, since it is the third day." Takeshi said.

"I see." Yuri said, as he bowed.

"Make it quick." Takeshi said, as he twisted his bangs, with his fingers in impatience.

"Yuri." Takeshi said, with a smile.

"Yes, My Lord." Yuri said, as he turned.

"Was it you who killed those two exorcists?" Takeshi asked.

"No, it wasn't me, but Todo, and Shin. They handled those two exorcists in their way of fashion." Yuri said.

"I see, so those two have arrived." Takeshi said.

"Yes, soon the rest of your followers will arrive shortly to greet you, as well." Yuri said.

"When it is time." Yuri repeated.

"Hmph, this is what I enjoy, Yuri, the very site of seeing all the exorcists graves." Takeshi said, as he laughed.

"ALL OF THEM DEAD."

LOCATION: AUSTRAI

"General Theodore are you alright?" An exorcist asked, as he held an Akuma back.

"Yes, I'm fine." Theodore said.

"We've been fighting for three day's straight." Another exorcist said.

"Yeah, I don't think we can keep this up." Another screamed. An Akuma came towards Theodore.

"Hmmm." Serena said.

"I'm impressed that you are all alive." Serena said, as she smiled.

"Kill the General." Serena said, towards the Akuma. The Akuma came at Theodore.

"HELL'S INSECT." A voice echoed. The Akuma that was going towards Theodore blew up. Theodore, and the exorcists turned there heads. Kanda urged the horse into a jump. The horse reared in front of several Akuma.

"KANDA." The exorcists screamed.

"Fools, you can't even defend the General." Kanda said, as he dismounted from the horse.

"MUGEN, HELL'S INSECT." Kanda said. Several Akuma blew up.

"Ahhhh. I think finally this fight is going to be more exciting." Serena said, as she smiled.

Kanda sliced through several more Akuma. The other exorcists attacked, Akuma that was approaching General Theodore.

"There are too many." Kanda thought. He attacked a larger Akuma. The Akuma dodged, and came at Kanda. Kanda sidestepped, to avoid getting slashed by the claws. The claws came at him, Kanda defended, and the other arm went passed his sword. The arm clawed his chest. Kanda held back his yelp of pain.

"Kanda." General Theodore said. Kanda trusted his sword back, and slashed the Akuma's arm off. The Akuma took several steps back. Kanda's chest was bleeding.

"HEY." Serena said, as she squealed.

"Yuri, let me go." Serena said, as she kicked.

"This was an Order from Lord Takeshi." Yuri said. Kanda turned, and saw a man in a blue cloak holding the little girl.

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, EXORCISTS." The man in the blue cloak said, as he covered him, and the girl in the cloak. They both disappeared. The group finished up the rest of the Akuma.

"Kanda, are you alright?" an exorcist asked.

"I'm fine." Kanda said.

"So they are our enemy."


	12. NIGHT 11 夜11

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 11- CAIN AND ABEL**

LOCATION: GERMANY

"Serena, are you upset?" Takeshi asked, as he poked the little girl sitting on his lap cross armed.

"Hmph, of course, I'm MAD." Serena said, stubbornly.

"You should thank me." Takeshi said, as he stood up from his sitting posture, and placed the girl onto the ground.

"I could have killed that Exorcist General. Master Takeshi, Why did have to stop me?" Serena asked, holding her temper.

"Now, Now, you will have all the time I the world when the real battle begins." Takeshi said.

"And that battle is slowly approaching; Our movement begins on the day of the full moon." Takeshi said, as he turned his head towards the door that opened.

"Who's there?" Takeshi asked.

"My, My I think I have stumbled upon your layer Lord Takeshi." The voice spoke.

"Abel." Takeshi said, peering at the darkness covering the cathedral entrance.

"Takeshi, was it, or is it better as Cain, Brother." Abel spoke, as he appeared around one of the pillars. His hair short brown, and his eyes brown peered up at the long blonde haired young man. Takeshi angrily slammed his arm on the wall.

"How dare you, Abel, call me by my forgotten name?" Takeshi said.

"Why is that Brother?" Abel asked.

"I have long forgotten that name." Takeshi said, as he went up the stairs.

"You should forget it as well."Takeshi said.

"Is it because you want to forget what happened a millennium ago." Abel asked, as he shrugged Takeshi turned around, and drew his arms out, and a black orb took shape, but knowing that he may be pinpointed he relaxed, and the orb disappeared.

"Cain, are you still up to your dirty tricks, and is it that this time, your tricks, will cause the deaths of millions." Abel said, as he looked at Takeshi's eyes straight in the eyes.

"The dEAth of MIllionS, Fool, this world is tainted, and corrupted. I will be brining a new order into the world, and maybe even a bright future." Takeshi said, laughing.

"I see." Abel said.

"I See."

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Supervisor Komui." Reever said, as he ran into Komui's office.

"What is it?" Komui asked with his eyes half closed.

"The enemy has completely vanished." Reever said.

"How is the General?" Komui asked.

"He only has minor scratches." Reever replied.

"The exorcists?" Komui asked.

"They have a few minor injuries, but we've dispatched several carriages to pick them up, so they can get there wounds treated here." Reever said.

"Very good." Komui said.

"Ah, One more thing, Supervisor, Kanda seemed to have gone to were General Theodore was." Reever said.

"Kanda." Komui repeated.

"Yes, he seemed to have finished his mission, and on his way met up with Ryosuke." Reever said.

"Ryosuke had returned, and he brought the two pieces of innocence with him. One is Kanda's, and the other he had retrieved. "Reever said.

"I understand." Komui said.

LOCATION: AUSTRIA

"Kanda." Theodore said.

"Long time no see, Old man." Kanda said.

"Good timing." An exorcist said.

"Hmph." Kanda said, as he held his chest, which was bleeding.

"Several carriages should be here soon, to take us back to the Order." Another exorcist said. General Theodore looked at all the young exorcists, and cried.

"General Theodore." All of the exorcists said.

"You are all so young, and yet you all have to fight, and when I think about it, it makes me sad." Theodore said.

"General, we made this decision." One of the exorcists said.

"Yes, we are all fighting to save this world." Another spoke up

"Kanda, say something." One of the exorcists said, as he nudged Kanda. Kanda held his temper.

"Yeah." Kanda said, as he sighed. Several horse carriages came forward, and stopped in front of the group. Several Finders jumped off.

"There here." One of the exorcists said with delight.

"This way." One of the Finders said, as he pointed towards two carriages.

"General, Your carriage." Another Finder said, pointing towards the carriage with four dapple white horses in golden bridles.

"Kanda, will you join me?" Theodore asked, as he sat down into his carriage. Kanda stopped in his tracks, as he was about to enter one of the carriages. He knew there was no escape. All the exorcists looked at one another, and shrugged.

"How's Ryosuke?" Theodore asked.

"Fine" Kanda said.

"That's good." Theodore said, as silence fell into the carriage.

"It has been a longtime, since the day you arrived at the Order. If I can remember you were fifteen." Theodore said.

"Hmph." Kanda said.

"It must have been hard." Theodore said, sadly. Kanda turned his head slightly.

"I can't stand it, when that old man cries." Kanda thought.

"Are you getting closer to the person you are searching for?" Theodore asked. Kanda gave no response.

"I see." Theodore said, as he looked outside of the carriage window, at the passing images.

"Will This Struggling Battle Ever End?"


	13. CHARACTER LIST for PART 1

INFO ON CHARACTER'S IN MY STORY THAT DOESN'T EXIST IN THE ANIME OR MANGA OF D GRAY MAN!

**PART 1**-----Nights 1 to 11

IN THE STORY: (It's in alphabetical Order, so it's easier)

Very little is known about the characters that I created, however; some of them will have their own chapters on their life. IF any die in the story, thus far they will not be in the second Character List.

**Daisuke: **a character that has close ties with both Lavi, and Allen in the story.

**Weapon:** Ax

**Age: **25

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity**: Japanese

**Characteristics:**

**Traits:** Has the will to protect those that he cherishes

**Position:** EXORCIST

**Disciple to: **General Theodore

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hitsumoto : **An exorcist that I created, nothing is pretty much known about him. He dies in the First part of the story by one of the hidden enemies from the bible.

**Disciple to**: General Sakoro

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lori : ** He spends most of his time in missions mostly with his comrade Tai-Chin. They are two very big jokers, alongside Lavi, but also at the same time slackers.

**Weapon:** Unknown yet

**Age: **around 20-25 (not certain)

**Gender: ** Male

**Ethnicity: **Korean

**Characteristics:** Relaxed, and has close ties with Tai-Chin. He's generous around everyone, and treats everyone equally with respect.

**Traits: ** in the story

**Position:** EXORCIST

**Disciple to: **General Theodore

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mina-** An exorcist I created, nothing is known about her, except for her death alongside Hitsumoto.

**Disciple to: **General Marian (woman)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ryosuke:** a character that I created to have close ties with Kanda in the story. He is a strong exorcist that has the opposite characteristics of Kanda.

**Weapon :** Spear

**Age :** 25

**Gender :** Male

**Ethnicity**: Japanese

**Characteristics :** serious and funny depending on the situation.

**Traits :** Has curly brown hair, along with brown eyes

**Position :** Exorcist

**Disciple to: **General Theodore

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sakura :** a young girl in the Order. She is the second youngest in the Order in my story.

**Weapon : **Flute

**Age :** 11 yeas old

**Gender :** Female

**Ethnicity**: Japanese

**Characteristics :** She's overall Kind, but has a temper when angry. She had just joined recently in the Order, and has little self known directions. She usually rides a horse in and out during her missions.

**Traits :** Curly Long blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

**Position :** Exorcist

**Disciple to: **General Marian (woman)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tai-Chin : **He has close ties with Ryosuke, and Lori.

**Weapon:** unknown still, but I shall create one when I think of one.

**Age: **around 25

**Gender: **Male

**Ethnicity**: Chinese

**Characteristics:** He's mostly relaxed throughout the story. He has no feeling of rush even in combat; he makes his moves with precise accuracy.

**Traits: **has brownish black hair

**Position:** EXORCIST

**Disciple to: **General Theodore


	14. The Beginning of the End PART 2

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END **

**PART 2- **

**FATE FORTELLS A SORROWFUL TUNE**

**NIGHT'S 11-23 **

**THE FATE OF OUR PLANET RESTS ON THE CHOSEN ONE'S OF GOD!**

NIGHT 12- A MEMORY FORGOTTEN

NIGHT 13- THE SWORD, AND THE WIND

NIGHT 14- THE FIRST BATTLE IS APPROACHING

NIGHT 15- THE FIRST BATTLE

NIGHT 16- THE NEVRER ENDING TOMORROW

NIGHT 17- STRONGER THEN THE SWORD

NIGHT 18- THE WILL, AND THE SOUL

NIGHT 19- EXPERIENCE, CLOSE TO DEATH

NIGHT 20- THE ENEMY APPROACHES

NIGHT 21- THE ONE WHO WEILDS THE CURVED SWORD

NIGHT 22- THE SHOOTING STAR

NIGHT 23- MAKE A WISH


	15. NIGHT 12 夜12

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 12- A MEMORY FORGOTTEN**

LOCATION: GERMANY

"Master Takeshi." Serena said, poking the sleeping Takeshi. Takeshi opened his eyes slightly.

"Serena." Takeshi screamed. Serena stuck out her tongue.

"Let's put out the fire." Serena said, as she threw a large bucket of water onto Takeshi. Takeshi sat up from bed, soaked, and scrunching his teeth, and fist.

"SERENA." Takeshi screamed. Serna giggled, and ran out of Takeshi's room.

………………………………….minutes later………………………………….

"I had heard what had happened." Yuri said, as he smiled.

"It is not funny." Takeshi said.

"Yes, I know. My LORD." Yuri said.

"What brought you out here today?" Takeshi asked.

"I had heard that Abel had visited you." Yuri said.

"Yes, he did." Takeshi said, as hid eyes narrowed.

"It's not my business or anything; I didn't mean to pry into your affairs, My Lord." Yuri said, flinching.

"It's fine; I'm sure your wondering why I had forgotten my former name Cain." Takeshi said.

…………………………….52 years ago……………………………………………..

"Cain" a womans voice echoed. A little boy poked his head into the kitchen.

"MOMMY." Cain said, as he giggled. The woman with long blonde hair smiled at Cain, and her gentle eyes looked at Cain.

"Look Cain, you're soon going to have a younger brother." The woman said.

"Really." Cain said happily.

"Yes, dear." The woman said, as she placed Cain onto her lap.

"Here, feel here." The woman said, as she took one of Cain's hands, and placed it onto her belly.

"It moved." Cain said in shock.

"Yes, it moved. It's your younger brother." The woman said as she laughed at Cain's face expression.

"Soon after that my younger brother Abel was born." Takeshi said, as his expression changed.

"It was where everything turned out bad. I was blamed for everything my younger brother did." Takeshi said.

"Then ten years later when I was fifteen, a disease killed my mother. Then a few days after that, my father was killed by a bandit. My family of course, had strong faiths to the Church. Though, I never got over these incidents." Takeshi said. Serena looked at Takeshi.

"I see." Yuri said.

"It must have been hard on you, My Lord." Yuri said.

"I want to erase all the evils in this world, including the person called God. If there was such a person, as God, he had only chosen those exorcists, but he cannot protect them for long." Takeshi said, as he smiled.

"So it is revenge you are after." Yuri said, as he closed his eyes, and bowed.

"Revenge, could it be the answer that you are truly searching for?"


	16. NIGHT 13 夜13

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 13- THE SWORD, AND THE WIND**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Supervisor Komui." Reever said, as he entered into Komui's office.

"What is it?" Komui said, tired.

"Have you seen Kanda?" Reever asked.

"Kanda????" Komui asked.

"No, I haven't." Komui said.

"He didn't get checked up yet, but the other exorcists have had there check ups already, and none seem to have any severe injuries. I'm not so sure of Kanda, and his wounds, since he didn't come into the Order with the other exorcists." Reever said.

"I see. " Komui said.

"There has been talk that Kanda has a large gash on his chest from a level three Akuma, but he has not come in for the check up so I'm guessing he healed his wounds." Reever said.

"No, I don't think that is all possible." Komui said seriously.

"What do you mean supervisor?"" Reever asked.

"The tattoo on his chest does not heal all his wounds, and I'm sure it's run out of energy by now, so I guarantee that his wound is still there." Komui said.

"What should we do?" Reever asked.

"Tell several Finders to get mounted, and ride out into the forests close by. He should be lying down." Komui said.

"Right away" Reever said, as he left Komui's office.

"This is a problem indeed." Komui thought.

"Kanda, where did you run off too?" Komui thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Kanda took several large gasps of air, before he turned his head towards the gate of the Order several miles off.

"Why, aren't my wounds healing?" Kanda thought, as he placed his hand over his chest, where blood had begun to soak through. Kanda was tired, and exhausted.

"Kanda." A voice echoed. Kanda turned his head, and saw Ryosuke walking towards him.

"Stay back" Kanda said, as he drew his Mugen.

"Kanda, you look horrible. We better get you to the Order." Ryosuke said calmly, as he grabbed one of Kanda's arms so that he can take some of the weight off of Kanda's injury.

"He has a gash on his chest, that's not good." Ryosuke thought, as he looked at the soaked blood on his exorcist uniform. Kanda slowly felt dizzy, as they took several steps.

"Kanda dono." A finder said, as he pulled his horse's bridle.

"Kanda dono is here." The finder screamed, as he waved his arms towards the other finders that were riding there horse's along the ridge.

"Kanda, hold on." Ryosuke said. Kanda's eyes began to glaze, and all fell to quiet.

"I cannot die, I cannot die." Kanda said, as his eyes closed.

"Kanda." Ryosuke said, trying to get a response, but none came.

"Finder, take Kanda to the Order. His wound might have made an impact on his heart." Ryosuke said.

"Of course, Ryosuke dono, right away." The finder said, as he helped Kanda onto the saddle beside him, and rode ahead.

"Kanda, I hope that your wound is not too serious." Ryosuke said, as he watched the finder, holding Kanda disappeared.

"I better get moving, I have a mission in Finland." Ryosuke thought, as his hair weaved through the breeze. His eyes saddened, and pained, as he left the Order to his mission. He knew within his heart that this was his final task in the Order, before something bad will happened to him.

LOCATION: FINLAND

"Ryosuke dono, are you alright?" the finder asked, as he looked at Ryosuke who seemed to have been spacing out.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Ryosuke asked, as he looked at the staring Finder.

"It seemed you were not paying attention to our arrival at our destination." the Finder said.

"I see, well, I'm alright." Ryosuke said, as he stood up, and stretched.

"Well, then shall we go?" Ryosuke asked.

"Yes, of course." The Finder said, as he led Ryosuke out of the train. Ryosuke turned around to look at the direction of the Order, and then turned away without a second glance. He knew that everything starts from here on, and more people and comrades will die like a feather falling from the heavens.

"The battle approaches"


	17. NIGHT 14 夜14

**The Beginning of the End**

Read: The next chapters from here on will get bloodier, and bloodier. If you would like to stop, and not read how other exorcists die. I recommend you stop from here. It's quite sad. The chapter after this is where it all begins. I didn't want to write these chapter's, but I didn't have much of a choice.

**NIGHT 14- THE FIRST BATTLE IS APPROACHING**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Kanda." Allen said, impatiently, as he walked back, and forth.

"Allen, calm down." Lavi said, as he grabbed Allen's shoulder. Allen stopped, and sat down. The door opened, and Komui walked out.

"How's Kanda?" Both Allen and Lavi asked. Komui didn't respond right away. Allen and Lavi looked at each other.

"Is Kanda……….." Lavi said, in a murmur.

"No, he's not dead, and his life isn't in any danger. He just needs time to recover." Komui said, in a sigh. As he walked away Lavi saw a boot mark on his back, and they could have guessed what had happened.

"Can we see him?" Allen asked.

"You may go see him, if you wish." Komui said, as he walked past Lenalee, and Bookman who was walking towards Allen, and Lavi

"How's Kanda?" Lenalee asked in a worried expression.

"His life isn't in any danger." Lavi said.

"I see." Bookman said.

"Bookman let me help you." Lenalee said, as she pushed bookman's wheelchair, and walked towards the other rooms.

Allen poked his head in, and saw Kanda in bed sleeping peacefully with his hair loose. Lavi poked his head in next.

"He's asleep." Allen said.

"It isn't like Kanda to leave himself wide open." Lavi said, as he smiled. He placed his hands into his pocket, and drew out a marker.

"Lavi, I don't think that's a good idea." Allen said, as he flinched. Allen just shook his head in disagreement.

"It won't hurt." Lavi said, as he winked.

"I'm off Lavi" Allen said, as he headed towards the door. Before, he walked out of the room he turned, and saw a Lotus Flower in an hourglass beside Kanda's bed.

"What's that?" Allen asked, as he walked towards the flower.

"Kanda has a flower in his room." Allen thought, as he shook his head in disbelief.

"That isn't like Kanda at all." Allen said, as he looked towards the sleeping Kanda. Allen left the room.

"ARGHHHHHH" a scream echoed through the Order. Lavi ran out of Kanda's room. Kanda came running out with his sword.

"LAVI" Kanda screamed. His face had long eyelashes. His lips were red. He looked like a girl Allen coughed. Kanda turned his head towards Allen, with his teeth scrunched.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, BEAN SPROUT." Kanda said, angrily.

"Nothing." Allen said, as he put his hands over his mouth.

"You think it's funny." Kanda said.

"NO." Allen said, flinching.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S FUNNY." Kanda said.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE." Kanda said as he raised his sword.

"HELL'S INSECT." Kanda said. Allen screamed.

"WAITTT!" Allen screamed.

"HELL'S INSECT." Kanda said once more. Insects came at Allen, as he screamed.

"WAITTT!" Allen screamed, as he ran up several stairs.

Kanda panted heavily, but he remained standing. Allen hid behind the wall, and took several large gasps of air. His hands against the wall, and his eyes wide, he listened for Kanda's footsteps. Allen shook, as he heard footsteps approaching. Allen began to shrink.

"HEY, ALLEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lavi shouted. ALLEN SCREAMED as he began running up the stairs.

"Uhhhhh." Lavi looked confused.

"What's gotten into him?" Lavi thought. A dark presence, made Lavi turn his head slightly. Kanda stood dark faced, and shaking with rage. His hand held Mugen.

"Hi, Kanda." Lavi said, as he waved. Kanda raised his sword into the air. Several voices came down the stairs.

"Yeah, I know that was where Mitch sat down, and he screamed. It was hilarious." A Finder said, as he led two exorcists, and two Finders including himself walked in front of Lavi, and Kanda.

"HELL'S INSECT." Kanda screamed.

"HUhhhhh!" the Finders, and the exorcists said, as they turned there heads towards Kanda.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Screams echoed the Order.

"Hmm." Komui said, as he raised his heads.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME LAVI, TO MAKE KANDA MAD.?" An exorcist screamed, as he flew in the air with Lavi.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." Lavi said cross armed.

"MY SKIRT." The girl Finder screamed, as she held down her skirt, as she screamed.

"LAVI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." The two exorcists said, as they flew in the air.

"I THINK BEFORE YOU DO THAT, WE MAY HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM." Lavi said, as he smiled, as he pointed down towards Kanda. All of them landed onto the ground.

"HELL'S INSECT." Kanda said.

"RUN." The Finder's screamed.

"YOU DREW ON HIS FACE." The girl Finder said, as she looked at Lavi.

"YOU MORON." An exorcist screamed, as he cried.

"Supervisor Komui, Kanda, and the group are creating a commotion downstairs." Riba said.

"Let them be." Komui said.

"But there destroying everything." Riba said in a sigh, as he left Komui's office.

"Just let them be, this may be the last time this commotion will occur, maybe even the last time that all of them will see one another." Komui said, in a whisper, as his eyes shrouded in clouds of sorrow, as he took a sip of coffee he pushed his chair back, and looked up at the ceiling.

…………………………………several hours later………………………….

"Did we loose Kanda." A Finder said, as he took large breathes. Several footsteps caught the group's attention.

"RUN" an exorcist screamed. Allen ran for his life.

"THIS IS NEVER GOING TO END." One of the exorcists screamed, as he cried.

"Is there anyone not in the group." The Finder screamed.

"NO, I THINK WE PICKED UP EVERYONE ON THE FIRST FLOOR." An exorcist said.

"WHO DID THIS?" another exorcist that ran beside Lavi, and the other exorcists.

"WHO DO YOU THINK?" The exorcist said.

"LAVI." The exorcist screamed.

"WE'LL KILL HIM LATER." The exorcist said.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL MEAN." Lavi said, as he whined.

"WE'VE BEEN RUNNING FOR SIX HOURS, I DON"T HAVE …….any more energy." An exorcist said, as he slumped to the ground.

"Oh no, we've lost another one." The Finder said.

"HE'S A GONER." One of the exorcists screamed.

………………………………………..the next day………………………………..

Kanda walked into the Dining Hall. Everyone had bandages everywhere, and they got out of Kanda's way.

"Hmph." Kanda said, as he walked away. Kanda felt an ache in his chest.

"Huh." Kanda said, as he touched his chest.

"What is this feeling?" Kanda thought.

"Something isn't right." Kanda thought, as he looked out the window to look at the blue sky, and clouds.

"The Beginning of fate is slowly unfolding."


	18. NIGHT 15 夜15

**The Beginning of the End**

Read: this is a somewhat bloody chapter. It will get bloodier as the story progresses. I recommend that you don't read this chapter and the chapters, after this if you don't want to read about how other exorcists die. This is my last warning! I won't post anymore warnings! Not to scare anyone away.

**NIGHT 15- THE FIRST BATTLE**

LOCATION: FINLAND

"Ryosuke dono." The finder said.

"Stay back." Ryosuke said, as he drew his spear into the air, slicing through several Akuma that were approaching him.

"I can't continue this." Ryosuke thought, as he panted. His body ached, and his body felt heavier then before.

"How much more energy do you have, Exorcist?" The Akuma asked, as it laughed along with a group of level three Akuma. Ryosuke took several steps back.

"I'll make an opening, go." Ryosuke said to the Finder, as he drew his spear into the air.

"LEVEL TWO UNLOCK." Ryosuke said, as the spear began to glow an even duller red.

"Look, he's going to waste more energy." Another Akuma said.

"Do it Exorcist, you will die here anyways." The Akuma all bickered.

"GO." Ryosuke said, as he slashed his spear at three Akuma, at one time. They moved out of the way. The Finder ran.

"Ryosuke dono." The Finder said, as he turned his head.

"Go." Ryosuke said in a whisper.

"I'll get help." The Finder said, as he ran. Rysouke watched as the Finder disappeared. Ryosuke knew that there was nothing left for him to do. He drew his spear for the last fight.

"Let's go." Ryosuke screamed getting all the Akuma's attention. Several bullets came at him. Rysouke sliced through them. A Claw slashed at his waist, but he didn't falter.

"If I'm going to die, might as well take some of you with me." Ryosuke said, as he smiled.

The Finder ran for several minutes. Upon arriving at a small village he asked to borrow a phone.

"Are you alright boy?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine." The Finder said.

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Hello." Komui said, as he picked up the phone.

"Please, Help." The voice said in tears.

"Who is this?" Komui asked.

"It's me Finder Saito, I was to take Ryosuke dono to FINLAND, and help him uncover the Innocence, but on the way we encountered large masses of Level 3 Akuma." The Finder said.

"I see." Komui said.

"Please, Ryosuke dono is injured, and needs assistance." The Finder said.

"I understand." Komui said, as he placed the phone down.

"Leader Reever." Komui called.

"Yes." Reever said.

"Send three exorcists in the castle to the Finland area." Komui said.

"What's wrong?" Reever asked.

"It seems one of one of our exorcist is encountering a large group of Level 3 Akuma." Komui said seriously.

"Level 3." Reever said.

"Do you think he's……?" Reever said in a whisper.

"It's more likely that he is." Komui said.

"We need to uncover the body, and if he's still alive get him assistance right away." Komui said.

"Of course." Reever said, as he ran out of Komui's room.

"Ryosuke….." Komui said as he lowered his heads.

"Stay alive." Komui said.

Kanda sat on his bed in his room. He looked at the Lotus Flower, which had lost three petals. Kanda heard footsteps outside. Kanda stood up, and walked out of his room. He saw three exorcists making there way to Supervisor Komui's office quickly.

"What's going on?" Kanda thought, as he watched all three exorcists disappear around the corner.

LOCATION: FINLAND

"Have you finished already?" a voice asked.

"Yes." The group of Akuma said, as they pointed at the sprawled figure on the ground.

"Good." The voice said. Ryosuke opened his eyes, and reached for his broken spear. The foot stepped onto his hand. Ryosuke screamed.

"Hmph, you still alive." The voice said. Rysouke opened his eyes just to see the person's face. The figure had long brown hair, and hazel eyes. He drew his curved shaped sword, and stabbed Ryosuke. Ryosuke screamed in pain.

"I guess I finished him off." The man said, as he wiped the blood off his sword.

"The INNOCENCE." The man asked.

"Yes, of course." One of the Akuma said, as he picked up the broken spear, and it shattered, and a green gem appeared.

"I thank you, for your well done Job." The man said to the group of Level Three Akuma, as he smiled.

"No." Ryosuke said, as he coughed blood out of his mouth.

"Unbelievable." The man said, as he went towards the dieing Ryosuke, and picked him up, and threw him into a tree. Ryosuke felt the prick of a sword, and he fell unconscious. The man watched as his breathing stopped.

"He's dead." The man said, as he smiled.

"What a shame." The man said, as he smiled. He sliced Ryosuke's chest as blood spurted the ground.

"That should do." The man said, as he wiped his hands of Ryosuke's blood He and the group of Level Three Akuma disappeared into the mist.

"He's over there." The Finder screamed, as he ran frantically. Everyone became quiet, and all three exorcists eyes opened wide .

"Ryosuke dono." The Finder said, as he went to the sprawled body of the dead Exorcist.

"It's my fault" The finders said, as tears ran down his cheeks. He kneeled to the ground.

"Oh, Ryosuke." The young man said, as he kneeled, and picked up the young man's body, leaning it against his weight. He lowered his head, and cried.

"NOOOO, Ryosuke." The girl exorcist screamed.

"Michelle." Another exorcist said, as he covered her eyes. The ground was covered in Ryosuke's blood, and the words were written in his blood, in large bold letters.

"EVERYTHING STARTS FROM HERE, EXORCISTS"


	19. NIGHT 16 夜16

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 16- THE NEVRER ENDING TOMORROW**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Ryosuke had been confirmed dead." Reever said, as he sat down onto the closest chair near Komui.

"I see." Komui said, as he covered his face with the large batch of paper he was holding.

"I see."

"His body is being brought back by the three exorcists that we had sent." Reever said.

"Tell me when his body arrives." Komui said.

"Of Course, Supervisor Komui." Reever said.

"Oh, and call Kanda to my office." Komui said.

"That's right, Kanda, and Ryosuke were friends." Reever said, as he walked out.

…………………………IN THE LOBBY…………………

"Did you hear?" A Finder asked.

"Yeah I heard that Ryosuke dono had been killed." Another Finder said.

"Is it true?" another Finder asked.

"Yeah it was confirmed." Another Finder said.

"That's terrible."

Kanda walked into the Lobby. He saw several exorcists relaxing on the sofas. Other's talking amongst one another.

"Kanda." A voice echoed. Kanda turned his head, and saw Reever beckoning him to come towards him.

"Is something wrong?" Kanda asked, in a suspicious voice.

"Supervisor Komui, wants to talk to you." Reever said, as he led Kanda up the stairs.

"Kanda." Komui said, as warmly as possible.

"Is something wrong?" Kanda asked suspicious, as he sat down onto the red sofa.

"Yes, I hate to break the news Kanda, but Ryosuke is dead." Reever said, behind Kanda. Kanda stood up abruptly.

"WHAT!" Kanda said.

"Calm down. The news spread so fast. We thought it would be better to inform you first." Komui said. Kanda sat down onto the red sofa. Kanda lowered his head, and his bangs covered his eyes. Komui knew this would be hard on him, but it couldn't be helped.

"Supervisor Komui, Ryosuke's body is here." Riba said, as he entered the room. Kanda remained still.

"What's going on?" Kanda thought.

"Ryosuke, what had gone wrong?" Kanda thought, as he raised his head up.

"Let's go." Komui said, to Reever.

"Uh-Hum." Reever said, as he, and Komui walked out of the office. Kanda stood up, and walked down the steps, and looked out of the window. A large carriage entered through the garden of the Order. On the back of the carriage was a coffin embedded with a silver cross, and Kanda knew it was Ryosuke's coffin. A large group of Finders, and Exorcists came out of the gate to see the coffin pass by.

Allen stood beside Lavi, as the carriage passed.

"What's going on?" Allen asked.

"It seems an exorcist died." One of the Finders whispered to a Finder close by.

"An exorcist has died?" Allen asked, Lavi. Lavi looked down at Allen.

"I guess so." Lavi said, as he watched the coffin pass.

"I wonder who died?" Allen said, sadly, as he watched the coffin disappear.

Kanda walked down to the lower level, and saw the coffin being lifted by several scientists. Kanda walked towards the coffin, as the scientists placed the coffin down to the ground. Kanda passed the coffin, and saw Ryosuke's face, it was clean, and he seemed as though he was asleep. Kanda without another look at his comrade left the site, and headed towards his room with grief. (But knowing him, he wouldn't show it)

……………………KOMUI'S OFFICE………………………….

"Is that so?" Komui asked.

"We saw the ground, it was written in Ryosuke's blood." Michelle said, as tears covered her face.

"It's alright, Michelle." Michael, an exorcist with long brown hair, and gray eyes said, as he held Michelle in his arms.

"I see." Komui said.

"We found several large sword wounds on Ryosuke's body, in the autopsy." Reever said, as he entered the room.

"Could it be that his death was caused by a sword." Komui thought.

"There was also Akuma blood all over his body. He could have also been affected with Akuma blood." Reever said.

"If that were the case, He would have turned to dust." Komui claimed.

"This is very strange. Is it an Akuma or a sword?" Komui thought, as he placed his fingers under his chin.

"This is a problem indeed."


	20. NIGHT 17 夜17

**The Beginning of the End**

Read: I changed this chapter to seem a little less violent. If you wish to skip this part you may do so. The next chapter is clam, and placid with little action. The action should return soon. (Just a Head's Up)

**NIGHT 17- STRONGER THEN THE SWORD**

LOCATION: PARIS

"This way." Daisuke screamed, as he chased several Akuma.

"Daisuke, hold up." Another exorcist screamed trying to keep up.

"We have to catch the Akuma, before it kills anymore people." Daisuke said, as he ran towards the Akuma.

"Got you." Daisuke said, as he drew his ax, at the cornered Akuma who was leaning against the wall.

"Think again." The Akuma, said as it laughed.

"WHAT." Daisuke said.

"Andrew, hold back." Daisuke said.

"Roger that." Andrew said, as the golem repeated his words.

"You think you can fool me." Daisuke said.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE." Daisuke said, as his ax glowed silver with gold on the handle.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Andrew asked.

"I'll be fine, just retrieve the Innocence." Daisuke said, as he wielded the ax into the air, and struck it hard onto the Akuma. The Akuma dodged.

"LEVEL UP." The Akuma said, as it laughed. A Large Blob covered the Akuma. As the Blob shattered like glass the Akuma stood with armor, and stood higher then ten feet in the air.

"LEVEL THREE." The Akuma said, as it laughed.

"This is where you fall, Exorcist." The Akuma said, as it laughed.

"hmph." Daisuke said. He could feel the presence of ten or more level Two, and Three Akuma surrounding him around every corner of an exit.

"They're smart." Daisuke thought.

"Might as well get down to business." Daisuke said, as he slashed at the Akuma. The Akuma sidestepped to avoid the Ax. As the Akuma fired shots at Daisuke, he jumped onto the wall. On top of the wall he raised his Ax, and slammed in against the wall. The ground shook, and the whole wall crumbled to the ground. The Akuma jumped, trying to avoid the shockwave.

"INNOCENCE." Daisuke screamed as he sliced through a Level three Akuma. The Akuma exploded, but the rest of the Akuma guarding the area came towards Daisuke.

"Damn it." Daisuke said, as he placed the Ax in front of him to avoid any Akuma bullets.

"Your trapped Exorcist." One of the Akuma said, as it smirked.

"Get his comrade." Another Akuma bickered. Several Akuma left the spot to search for the other exorcist.

"No, I won't, let you hurt, Andrew." Daisuke said, as he drew his Ax into the air.

"He's only fourteen. He's still a kid." Daisuke thought.

"He still has a life to live."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Damn." Andrew said, as he ran through a dark alley. Half the town was destroyed.

"I'm going to get scolded, when I return to Order." Andrew said, as he sighed.

"Is it that way?" Andrew thought, as he ran into an open area of green grass. He spotted a green glowing light.

"It's innocence." Andrew said, as he ran into the field.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"FOOL." an Akuma said, as he slapped another Akuma.

"That boy was the exorcist." The Akuma said.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is not good. I've been spotted." Andrew thought. There was no where he can hide. It was open grassland. Andrew drew his bow.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE." Andrew said, as he placed an arrow onto the bow.

"The boy's right there." An Akuma said, as it pointed towards Andrew.

"I guess, I don't have much of a choice." Andrew said, as he placed the arrow steady.

"Wing of the phoenix." Andrew said, as he shot the arrow. The arrow took shape of a bird, and went straight at several Akuma. Andrew pulled back to avoid the explosion that took affect after his attack. The Akuma screamed as the explosion took effect.

"Did I get them?" Andrew thought. The Akuma shifted.

"No, I didn't." Andrew thought.

"LEVEL TWO UNLOCK." Andrew said, as his bow got longer, and the string loosened.

"Mirage of Fire." Andrew said. One of the Akuma came forward, and blasted the cannon at the white bird in the sky. The bird shattered. Andrew stood spooked.

"My attack wasn't fully charged." Andrew thought. He knew that he was in trouble.

"Ha Ha Ha." The Akuma laughed.

"Your petty attacks are useless. We are special, let's just say." The Akuma spoke, as it smirked.

"Yes, yes, we were made by the master of Mass production. No matter how many of us you destroy us, there will always be more, more and more." The Akuma said, as it laughed.

"Here we come, little boy." The Akuma said, as he raised his gun at Andrew. He fired. Andrew jumped to dodge the oncoming bullets.

"Wing of the Phoenix." Andrew said, as he fired, an arrow. A bird took shape, and went at the group of Akuma. Several Akuma fired at the bird, and it shattered to bits before it could reach them.

"Andrew, what's wrong?" a voice spoke behind him.

"Daisuke." Andrew said turning his head.

"How come you're not fighting?" Daisuke asked.

"I am." Andrew said.

"You are weak." Daisuke said.

"Weaker, then any that I have seen." Daisuke spoke, as he turned his head towards Andrew. Andrew stood wide faced, and lost.

"Am I that weak, weak that you have to tell me this to my face." Andrew said.

"Yes, you are weak, and not worthy to hold Innocence in your hands." Daisuke spoke. Daisuke drew his ax into the air, and with one swipe of his ax blasted the four Akuma away leaving only the dust to fall to the ground.

"Let us return to the Order." Daisuke spoke.

"uh-hum." Andrew said, as he turned around. Before, he could speak another word, Andrew fell the ground, feeling a sharp edge on his back, and he watched his blood splatter everywhere. Andrew wide eyed coughed up blood, as he lay conscious on the ground. His body felt heavy, and his blood leaked on the ground.

"What's going on?" Andrew thought.

"Why did Daisuke attack me?" Am I that weak that he judged me? Am I that weak that he has to eliminate me?" Andrew thought, as tears fell down his eyes. He soon gave out, loosing consciousness, as the world spun around him.

"Andrew wake up." A voice echoed. Andrew slowly lifted his heavy eyes.

"Da..isuke." Andrew said, as he lifted his head.

"Andrew, are you alright?" Daisuke asked, as he held his Ax in front of him.

"You fool how you could have confused me with an Akuma." Daisuke spoke, as tears fell down his eyes.

'Akuma." Andrew spoke.

"Would I have said those nasty things to you?" Daisuke spoke, as he drew his Ax into the air.

"You are like a younger brother to me. I would do everything that is in my power to protect you, even it cost me my life." Daisuke said, as he slashed at an Akuma.

"Promise me, Andrew, no matter how hard it is, that you will continue to live each day to your fullest, even if I am not beside you." Daisuke said. Andrew couldn't give an answer. Everything began to get dark, and everything soon gave out.

"I guess that is all I could do for you." Daisuke said; in a whisper under his breathe.

"Farewell." Daisuke spoke. Daisuke drew his Ax into the air, and slashed at the Akuma. At the same time the Akuma slashed its curved arm into Daisuke's chest. Daisuke pulled the Akuma's arm out of his chest, and sat down onto the ground. The Akuma exploded behind him. He removed his exorcist jacket, and placed it on top of the sleeping Andrew. Daisuke with one last look at the sleeping Andrew closed his eyes, never to reopen them to see the smiling Andrew again. The only thing left was his Innocence, and the young boy Andrew, which he protected with the last of his strength.

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"I see." Komui said, on the phone.

"Well, done. I thank you." Komui said, as he placed the phone down.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Lenalee asked, as she looked at Komui who had his head hanging, as thought something bad had happened.

"Lenalee, can you go to the first floor, and inform Riba that we need a coffin ready." Komui said.

"A coffin?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes." Komui said.

"Did someone………?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, someone had died." Komui said. Lenalee without another word walked out of Komui's office.

"What in the world is going on? This would be the third exorcists that had died this month." Komui thought.

"Please God, save us from our destiny."


	21. NIGHT 18 夜18

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 18- THE WILL, AND THE SOUL**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

The Order remained quiet throughout the day. Lavi alongside Allen stood outside Allen's room door.

"Is Kanda Alright?" Allen asked, Lavi who was leaning against the wall in front of his room.

"I don't know." Lavi said, as he leaned close to Allen's ears.

"Maybe, he broke up with a girl…" Lavi said, smiling.

"Lavi, that's not funny." Allen said, as he walked passed Lavi, and the stairs, and made his way into the dining hall. The dining hall was lively with laughter, tears, arguments, and debates. Allen smiled. This place was indeed home. Lavi later came into the dining hall.

"Can I have spaghetti………………………..(and of course the list would never end." After Allen ordered his food, he sat down next to Lavi. The Dining room; however got quiet, as Kanda walked in. Lavi stood up.

"Yuu, over here." Lavi screamed. Kanda remained silent. He looked tired, and it looked as though he wasn't taking care of himself. He didn't even turn his head to look at Allen or call him Bean Sprout, the only that could be seen was the fire in his eyes. Kanda sat down right away next to several other exorcists. They looked worried for his health, but he ignored them. Lavi and Allen looked at one another.

"Something is definitely wrong with Kanda." Allen said.

"Could it have been something to do with the exorcist that died a few weeks ago?" Allen thought.

"Allen, Lavi, the supervisor wants to see you." A Finder said, as he passed the table.

"The supervisor." Lavi, and Allen said.

"Allen. Lavi, Come in." Komui said. Riba, and Reever stood by his desk arguing.

"Allen, Lavi, I have news that may shatter you both. Daisuke apparently is dead." Komui said.

"Daisuke, it can't be." Allen said, in shock.

"How did this….. His partner?" Lavi asked.

"Andrew, His partner, survived, but his heart is weak, and his mind ism isolated. I do not think that he will recover soon. They were like brothers, ever since Andrew arrived here at the Order, Daisuke seems to have been there for him." Komui said.

"I see." Lavi said, as he turned his head away to hide his tears.

"You may go visit his body, to say your farewell." Komui said. Lavi, and Allen left the Office.

"Allen, are you aright?" Lavi asked, worried.

"Yeah, I think." Allen said, as he walked up the stairs to go to his room.

"I know lets go outside, and get some fresh air." Lavi said, grabbing Allen's arm, and dragging him down the flight of stairs.

"WAIT, LAVI." Allen screamed.

"Lavi." Allen said, trying to pull his arm away.

"You need to cool it, Allen." Lavi said, smiling. Allen didn't complain. They both walked down the path towards the Lake in the middle of the entanglement of trees. Upon arrival Allen scanned the area.

"Lavi." Allen said.

"Hmm." Lavi said, as he looked down at Allen.

"Who is that?" Allen asked. Lavi turned towards the direction of where Allen had been pointing. A young girl was standing on the edge of the lake. Her hair waved with the breeze, and her hands were clasped together.

"That's Samantha." Lavi said in a mumble.

"Samantha." Allen repeated.

"She's the younger sister of Hitsumoto, the exorcist that died a few weeks ago." Lavi said.

"The deaths have been increasing lately; so I wouldn't be surprised to see many more people here." Lavi said.

"This is a place where shattered hearts come to overcome there pain." Lavi said.

"A place where they can get past there suffering, a place to console." Allen thought.

Allen flinched. Lavi looked at Allen. Allen pointed his finger. Lavi turned his head.

"Ka…n..da." Allen said. Kanda was sitting by the lake, while holding his sword, while his long hair weaved back and forth with the wind. His spirit seemed strong, but his body weak,

"He's suffering." Lavi said, behind Allen.

"Could it have something to do with the exorcist that died a few weeks ago?" Allen asked.

"I don't know, but it isn't like Kanda to be depressed." Lavi said.

"He usually doesn't give a care in the world when someone dies." Lavi murmured, as he turned back towards the path to return back to the Order. Allen turned his head to see Kanda once more. He remained in that position, not moving, but suffering, and depressed.

"I wonder if he'll ever get back to normal." Allen thought.

"Everything is moving so quickly."


	22. NIGHT 19 夜19

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 19- EXPERIENCE, CLOSE TO DEATH **

**SEVERAL YEARS AGO**

LOCATION: GERMANY

"Kanda, wait up." Daisuke screamed; as he caught up to Kanda, and then began to catch his breathe.

"For a person, who had just joined the Order a few month's ago, he's so stubborn." Daisuke thought. Kanda drew his sword. Daisuke looked up, and saw large groups of Akuma.

"MUGEN, BRING FORTH CALAMITY. FIRST ILLUSION- HELL'S INSECT'S." Kanda screamed, as he sliced his sword into the air. Insects came forth from the sword. People nearby began screaming in fear. The remaining Akuma fired into the streets, killing people as they fled towards safely.

"The people." Daisuke said.

"Leave them, they should know better then to walk the streets at night." Kanda said.

"What are you talking about, there just civilians." Daisuke said.

"Is it our duty to protect them, we were given orders to retrieve the Innocence, were we not? There was no given order to protect these civilians." Kanda said, as he looked Daisuke in the eyes with his dark gloomy eyes.

"Does he have no emotions, those people just died and he doesn't even fret." Daisuke thought.

"Let's get moving." Kanda said, as he led the way through the streets, where several buildings had been destroyed.

"Duck." Kanda said.

"What?" Daisuke asked. Kanda shoved Daisuke to the side, and stepped onto the side of one of the houses, and climbed it. Daisuke watched as he sliced through an Akuma coming around the corner.

"Hmph." Kanda said, as he sheafed his sword.

"He's so stubborn." Daisuke thought, as he sighed.

"We'll have to stay at an inn." Kanda said, as he opened one of the hose doors.

"We're staying at an inn?" Daisuke asked.

"Where else would we go?" Kanda asked, as if he were stupid.

"Reservation." Kanda said to the man in the counter.

"Reservation for the Order." The man repeated, as he looked through the large notebook.

"Reservation." Daisuke thought.

"Yes, here you go." The man said, as he handed two keys to Kanda. Kanda took them.

"Here," Kanda said, as he handed one of the key's to Daisuke, then he walked up the stairs, and opened his key door. He closed the door behind him.

"He is definitely a cold hearted person." Daisuke thought, as he opened his key door, and walked in. The room was well done with sterling silver, and a large comfy bed.

"Wow." Daisuke thought.

"It's all luxury." Daisuke thought, as he took off his uniform, and placed it onto one of the chairs.

Kanda took off his uniform, and sat down on his bed.

"This town, something about it, isn't giving me a good feeling." Kanda thought.

"Ahhh." A scream echoed. Kanda lifted his head. He wore his uniform quickly, and ran out of his room. The aisle was dark, and several doors were open.

"Daisuke." Kanda thought, as he walked towards the door. The door was closed. He opened it, and saw Daisuke sleeping like a baby.

"Idiot." Kanda thought, as he stepped into his room.

"Hm." Kanda thought, as he stepped into the room. The atmosphere changed suddenly as if there was something in this room.

"Is it an Akuma?" Kanda thought, as he drew his sword.

"Don't step any closer." A voice echoed. Kanda raised his head.

"Your friend dies." The voice echoed.

"Go ahead." Kanda said. The voice became quiet.

"Help." Daisuke thought, frantically as he lies immobile on the bed. Kanda didn't want to destroy the whole inn just for one Akuma.

"Show yourself." Kanda said, as he raised his sword.

"You believe I will play fair." The voice echoed.

"You are sadly mistakened." The voice echoed.

"You are mine, Exorcist." The voice echoed. Kanda felt the presence of the Akuma moving about in the room invisible. The room itself was dark. He closed his eyes, and held his sword.

"Hmph, you think you can fool me by being invisible, How pathetic." Kanda thought, as he raised his sword. A small movement caught his attention. Kanda opened his eyes abruptly, and went at it. It was heading towards Daisuke quickly. Daisuke saw the Akuma coming towards him; he closed his eyes in fright. Kanda sliced through the wall, and then stabbed the collapsing wall. A shriek echoed through the air. Daisuke opened his eyes, and saw the Akuma's claw in front of his face, and he felt a small sensation of a cut on his face. Kanda wiped his sword. Daisuke tried to get up, but a rope bounded him to the bed. Kanda stepped a few steps towards him, and lifted his sword into the air.

"Wait." Daisuke screamed. Kanda slashed the sword. Daisuke closed his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly. The ropes binding him where sliced through.

"I thought for sure, he was going to kill me." Daisuke thought.

"In battle there will always be sacrifices." Kanda said, as he sheafed his sword. A breeze blew through the broken wall. Kanda's long hair swayed with the breeze.

"He seems like a placid person in the inside, but he shows no emotions on the outside." Daisuke thought, a he got up from the bed.

"Let's get going." Kanda said.

"Wait, we hadn't had any sleep." Daisuke said.

"We don't have time to snooze. There are Akuma all over the town." Kanda said, as he left the room. Daisuke got dressed, and walked outside. Kanda led the way to a broken down house.

"Innocence." Kanda said, as he took several steps towards the house.

"That's strange." Kanda thought, as he looked around the house. Kanda kneeled onto the ground, and picked up the Innocence.

"We've retrieved the Innocence." Kanda said.

"It seems that we did it without a fight." Kanda said, as he smirked. Daisuke nodded.

"So this is what it means to be a part of the Dark Religious Organization." Daisuke thought.

"This road was not going to be an easy one."


	23. NIGHT 20 夜20

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 20- THE ENEMY APPROACHES**

LOCATION: PUERTO RICO

"Pedro, would you stop stuffing yourself with food?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why?" Pedro asked, as he picked up another piece of chicken.

"We are on a mission." Yamamoto said, as he sighed.

"You can eat as much as you want to when we get back to headquarters." Yamamoto said, as he stood up.

"I miss the taste of the food here. We aren't even sure if we are going to return home from our mission." Pedro said, as he stopped eating. Yamamoto turned his head towards Pedro, and knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, that's true." Yamamoto thought, as he turned his head towards the sun, which was setting.

"Save me." A scream echoed through the air. Yamamoto ran towards the screaming. A woman was sitting in the middle of the street. A large dragon like creature took several steps into the setting sun's light. Yamamoto drew his chain.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE." Yamamoto said.

"What's going' on?" Pedro asked.

"Put the chicken down." Yamamoto said to Pedro who held a piece of chicken in his hands. Pedro threw the chicken behind him.

"Chain of oblivion." Yamamoto said. The chain moved on its own, and went straight at the large Akuma. A figure blocked the attack.

"What." Yamamoto thought, as he took a step back.

"Look's like we got ourselves some company." A voice echoed. Yamamoto lifted his head up to the top of a building. A man with long brown hair looked at Yamamoto in the eyes.

"How handsome." Another voice, spoke behind the man. A woman with short blonde hair, and dark black eyes appeared behind the man.

"He shall make a great Souvenir." The woman spoke as she smiled.

"Seems like there from the Order, which means they have Innocence." The man spoke, as he turned his head.

"This makes things more interesting." The woman said.

"Do you want me to handle them or you?" The man asked.

"You can do it, I'll damage my nails." The woman spoke.

"Whatever." The man said, as he drew a sword, which was curved on one angle.

"Shall we have a little fun?" The man said, as he leapt from the top of the building. Yamamoto jumped back. The man sliced through the sky.

"Come forth, the Fires of Hell." The man screamed, as he lifted his sword into the air.

"Strike them down." The man screamed, as he slashed his sword. The large waves of fire went into chaos.

"Pedro." Yamamoto screamed, as he watched helplessly as the waves of fire burned around Pedro his comrade. Pedro lifted his arm, and as he burned his hands pointed at Yamamoto.

"Chain's of Oblivion." Yamamoto screamed. The chains attacked at the standing figure.

"Hmph." The man said, as he disappeared.

"What." Yamamoto said, as he fell backwards.

"Uh." Yamamoto said, as he fell. He saw a sword being pulled out from his side. Yamamoto fell to the ground.

"Damn, he's fast." Yamamoto thought, as he stood back up.

"If this is all I have left, I will carry out my last duty." Yamamoto said, as he stood up.

"Just as General Yeager had, I will fulfill my last duty. He died to save the people, so that no more casualties can be taken. Just like his innocence, my innocence has been forged into a chain." Yamamoto said, as tears fell from his cheeks. He was proud to have his innocence forged into a chain, just like the honorable, General Yeager. He couldn't have been any happier.

"Innocence, grant me my last attack." Yamamoto thought, as he lifted the chain.

"In exchange, take my life, and spare the innocent people in this city." Yamamoto said. The chain began to glow a dull gold. It rose into the air, and split into several different pieces, and shapes.

"Is this all you have, Exorcist." The man thought, as he raised his sword.

"Hurry up, and finish it." The woman screamed.

"I guess, I'll have to finish this hastily." The man thought, as he lifted his sword.

"Your Innocence is mine." The man said.

"BRING FORTH THE FIRES OF THE DEAD, AND DESTROY THE CHOSEN ONE'S OF GOD." The man said, as stabbed his sword into the sky. As the chains came at the man, a large hole formed in the sky. The black light took shape of a dragon.

"ATTACK." The man screamed, as he sliced his sword at the chains coming at him. The dragon went at the chains. It ripped through several chains bounding it, and with its fire, melted several more. The chains within a matter of seconds were destroyed.

"Impossible." Yamamoto thought, as he kneeled with exhaustion. The man drew his sword on Yamamoto throat. Yamamoto sat motionless.

"When did he…." Yamamoto thought.

"You've wasted so much of my time." The man spoke; a he lifted the weak Yamamoto into the air, and threw him into the dirt. Yamamoto tried to get back up.

"Are you still going to fight? You have no more strength." The man spoke, a he stepped onto Yamamoto back. Yamamoto could feel the man pressing his foot hard on his back.

"You take to long." The woman said, as she jumped from the building. She took several steps towards the man, and drew a flower from her hand, and with it threw it onto Yamamoto throat. Yamamoto choked, and his blood clotted on his throat. Yamamoto coughed, as he gave out.

"I was going to torture him, but you finished him off." The man said, as he took his foot off Yamamoto's back, and whined.

"We don't have time for that." The woman said.

"I suppose." The man said.

"Get the Innocence from him, and I'll go fetch the one in the ash." The woman spoke.

"Yeah, sure." The man said, as he picked up the chain.

"Let's go, it's time to gather." The woman said. She and the man disappeared. The sky shook, and rain began to fall.

NEXT MORNING

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

Hm." Komui thought, as he placed a batch of papers down. Komui had a very bad feeling, but he dismissed it. He heard the thunder, and the rain that fell outside the Order.

"Supervisor Komui." John said, as he entered the room.

"Yes, what it is?" Komui asked.

"A finder from Puerto Rice has just arrived." John said.

"Puerto Rico." Komui repeated.

"yes." John said. The door slammed open, the Finder ran into the room, his eyes in tears.

"Uh." Komui said, confused.

"There dead." The Finder screamed, as he kneeled to the ground.

"Whose dead?" Komui asked, as he got up from his sitting position on his desk.

"I, Finder Pueblo was assigned with two exorcists, Yamamoto, and Pedro." The finder said.

"Yes." Komui said.

"When I returned to the café that they were in, they were gone, and when I went to search for them this morning they were on the ground……… dead." The Finder said, as he cried.

"Dead." Komui thought. John near the door cried.

"Supervisor Komui." John cried, as he grabbed Komui's foot. Komui remained still.

"What should I do?" Komui thought.

"What can I do?"


	24. NIGHT 21 夜 21

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 21- THE ONE WHO WEILDS THE CURVED SWORD**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Has Miranda arrived yet?" Komui asked.

"No, she hasn't yet from Paris." Reever said, as he walked into Komui's office reading his notes.

"I wonder what had happened to her." Komui thought.

"Probably lost." Reever said, as he left the office.

"Lost, hm, like the last time when she tried to find the Order. I wonder where she could possibly be at, at a time like this." Komui said, earnestly.

LOCATION: PARIS

"hm, I thought the boat was going to arrive today." Miranda said, as she checked her watch.

"Mister, wasn't there supposed to be boat that was suppose to arrive today," Miranda asked, a passing man.

"No, not that I know of, there was a boat yesterday." The man said.

"YESTERDAY." Miranda said, as her eyes began to panic.

"Yeah, there was a boat yesterday, which is the last boat for this week." Another man said, as he walked by.

"NO, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR LIEING." Miranda said, as tears weld up her eyes. The man looked at her, and shook his head.

"NO, I HAVE TO TAKE THAT BOAT. I CAN'T BE STUCK HERE. I NEED TO LEAVE THIS PLACE. WHAT CAN I DO?" Miranda screamed, as she looked into the ocean to see if any boat was coming.

"I NEED TO FIND A WAY..." Miranda screamed.

"Is that lady aright?" a man with his wife asked.

"Don't know, dear, but it seems she's going berserk." The woman replied.

"Now, now I'm sure we can find you a nice inn, where you can stay for the rest of the week." The man said.

"NO, I NEED TO GET A MOVE ON .I NEED TO GET BACK." Miranda screamed.

"Man, she is one obnoxious woman." Another man spoke beside the couple.

"I hope she find's what she is looking for." The woman spoke, as she stood next to her husband.

"Ma'am I really think that you should calm down a bit." The man said flinching.

"CALM DOWN, THE BOAT THAT I NEEDED TO GO ON IS GONE, AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN." Miranda screamed in front of the man's face. The crowd looking at Miranda, and moved back a few feet.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" A young man asked, as he pushed aside several people. The young man had long brown hair with hazel eyes. Miranda turned to the young man, and her eyes sparkled. All the ladies turned to the young man standing at the crowd. Miranda remained speechless.

"Let, me help you, Lady." The young man spoke, as he led Miranda by the hand away from the crowd. His hazel eyes and long brown hair caught the attention of every lady on the streets.

"Um, thank you. I think I calmed down a bit." Miranda said.

"You have beautiful black hair." The young man said, as he smiled, and touched it with his hand.

"Thank you." Miranda said trying to smile.

"What is your name, beautiful lady?" The young man asked.

"My name, well, it's Miranda." Miranda said.

"Miranda, what a beautiful name." the young man said, as he led her towards a gate.

"Where are you taking me?" Miranda asked.

"To my house of course, I wouldn't leave such a beautiful lady all by herself, in this hot humid weather, you'll ruin your delicate looks." The young man spoke, as the gate opened. Several men standing guard saluted the young man.

"This is your house?" Miranda asked, as she stared at the large mansion that stood in front of her face.

"Yes, this is my home." The man said, as he led her inside.

"Tea." The young man said, as he pointed at several maids. They left to get the tea ready.

"I shouldn't be here too long." Miranda said.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I just needed some company." The young man said. Several maids's dropped the tea off onto the table, and left.

"You haven't asked my name?" the young man said.

"Oh, what is your name?" Miranda asked, nervously.

"It's Amos." The young man replied.

"Amos." Miranda repeated.

"Yes, I was named that name by my parent's." the young man said, as he took several sips of tea.

"I like it." Miranda said. The young man turned to Miranda, and a smile appeared.

"You are the first to like my name, I use to be teased because I had that name." the young man said, as he turned his head towards the town.

"It's your name after all, and that is you after all." Miranda said, as she blushed lightly.

"I see." The young man said.

"Sir, a letter for you." A man spoke, as he entered the room.

"Of course, excuse me." The young man said, as he stood up, and left Miranda in the room.

"The letter." The young man said. The man pointed towards the black bird perched onto one of the fake tree branches. The young man's eyes widened and he walked towards the bird, and released the letter.

"It is time to gather. There is a task I am entrusting you with, eliminate exorcist Miranda Lotto, she should be in the town you are in." the young man read in his mind. His eyes widened.

"Miranda lotto. The young man repeated, as his eyes widened even further.

"Could it be the same woman who is in the room, drinking tea with me?" The young man thought.

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Supervisor Komui." Reever said, as he rushed in.

"There's trouble." Reever said.

"Miranda?" Komui asked.

"She's in Austria, and from what the Finder's found is that there are a whole bunch of Akuma massing in that area." Reever said.

"Akuma." Komui repeated, as he got up.

"Yes." Reever said, as he tried to catch his breathe, as he took several large gasps.

"Should we inform the exorcists in the area to aid her." Reever said.

"I don't think that would solve this matter, she's on her own. It is impossible if the Akuma are massing into the area that our exorcists can break through without being spotted." Komui said. Reever lowered his head.

"Does another exorcist have to die." Reever thought, as he trudged slowly out of Komui's office. Komui banged his head against a book shelf.

"I can't do anything, why am I so helpless?" Komui asked himself in tears.

LOCATION: PARIS

"What will you do sir?" A man asked.

"I will not carry out this order." The young man said.

"Sir, what do you mean." The man said.

"It is my decision, help me, and take her out of the town with the boat that is beneath the house." The young man said.

"Sir, this will be an outrage, and treason against Lord Takeshi." The man said, in shock.

"This is my choice." The young man said.

"I will talk to her." The young man said.

"Very well." The man said, as she left the young man alone.

"Miranda, sorry, it took me a while to read that letter." The young man said, as he reentered.

"No, it's alright." Miranda said.

"You must leave, Miranda." The young man said.

"If I am of trouble, I will leave immediately." Miranda said.

"No, it is just that..." the young man drew a sword which was curved, and bent in front of her face.

"I will kill you." The young man said. Miranda fell backwards.

"Leave, I am your enemy." The young man spoke.

"Come this way please Miss Miranda." The man said, as he grabbed Miranda's hands, and led her down the stairs into a room where a boat stood.

"Please get on." The man said. Miranda was speechless. The man turned to Miranda, and in sad eyes turned the boat on. The boat left the house into the ocean, and traveled for several miles, and landed onto a large island.

"There should be a boat that should arrive tomorrow that will take you to your destination." The man said.

"May you both never meet again, the next time you meet; Master Amos will most definitely kill you." The man said, as he turned the boat around. Miranda watched as the boat disappeared.

"What is going on?" Miranda asked herself.

Miranda's long hair swayed at the passing breeze. Her eyes in sorrow she looked at the ocean at the ridge, and let her tears fall into the ocean. Her heart tore into two pieces, one with the person she had fallen in love with, and the other to her friends.

"This is one unbearable fate placed upon the ones who have just fallen in love."


	25. NIGHT 22 夜 22

**The Beginning of the End**

**Something was wrong with the website, so i couldn't post any chapter's up... Sorry!**

I'm kinda' confused with the names. Is it Lavi of Rabi……? I'm so confused. I won't change the name if it is Rabi to Rabi, since I've used **Lavi** for so long, people will get confused. Sorry if it's upsetting, I won't want to change twenty chapters that have Lavi to Rabi….. Don't have the time to do that……. Sorry…….

**NIGHT 22- THE SHOOTING STAR**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Has Kanda, and Lavi returned from there mission?" Komui asked.

"No, not yet. There hasn't been any contact from them for a while." Reever said, as he handed documents of papers to Komui.

"I see." Komui said.

"Would you like me to send two exorcists in the castle to there location?" Reever asked.

"No, let the exorcists in the castle rest. Most of them have returned from there missions just yesterday or this morning." Komui said.

"Supervisor Komui are you sure?" Reever asked.

"Yes, I am certain that those two are fine. They are both skilled, so I am sure they are fine." Komui said uncertain of himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Allen." Lenalee said, as walked towards Allen who was leaning against the wall.

"Lenalee." Allen said.

"You must be worried that Kanda, and Lavi haven't returned." Lenalee said, as she smiled.

"No, it's not…" Allen said.

"I understand, but don't worry both of them are strong, so they should return from there mission soon." Lenalee said.

"Why don't you rest, since you just returned from your mission this morning?" Lenalee said, as she pushed Allen towards the lobby.

"Lenalee." Allen said, complaining.

"Allen, you have to take care of yourself." Lenalee said.

LOCATION: AFRICA

"Kanda, how are you?" Lavi asked.

"I'm fine." Kanda said, stubbornly.

"Well, I guess everything's finished here." Lavi said, as he took a large gasp of fresh air. Kanda turned his head towards Lavi.

"We destroyed all the Akuma here." Lavi said. Kanda ignored Lavi, and turned his stubborn head.

"Come on, Yuu." Lavi said

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that?" Kanda said angrily.

"Are you mad, that you didn't get to finish off the enemy?" Lavi asked.

"Hmph." Kanda said, as he stood up, and walked away.

"Wait up, Yuu." Lavi said.

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Allen." Lavi said happily, as he ran into the room. He smiled, and twirled his hammer around. Allen just starred at the happy Lavi with a very unusual expression.

"No matter how many missions he goes off with he always returns with that happy expression." Allen thought, as he turned his head to the side.

"Lavi." Lenalee said, as she walked into the room.

"Lenalee." Lavi said, as he slid towards Lenalee.

"I heard your mission went well." Allen spoke.

"Yeah, but Kanda's a little…" Lavi couldn't finish.

"He's in a bad mood." Allen spoke flinching slightly.

"That's bad news for me." Allen thought, as he sighed.

Kanda sat down onto his bed, and looked outside his shattered window, and looked up into the dark sky. Allen and Lavi laughed once more before they turned to look out of the window, and into the sky. There a bright light caught there attention. A white star flew across the sky, brighter then any star that was in the sky, as it shot across the sky. Many people in the Order began to wonder.

"Maybe the future was yet to be decided by those chosen by God."


	26. NIGHT 23 夜 23

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 23- MAKE A WISH**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Lavi." Komui said, as he smiled.

"Did you call for me Supervisor Komui?" Lavi asked.

"Yeap, I did." Komui said, as he smirked.

"Uhh." Lavi said.

"It's a mission, and a new exorcist trained by General Theodore came yesterday." Komui said.

"A new exorcist?" Lavi repeated with question marks.

"What does that have to do with me?" Lavi asked.

"It has everything to do with you. You have experience." Komui said.

"I see." Lavi said.

"Let me present you, the infamous Bruno." Komui said, as he pointed to the door. Lavi turned his head. The door slammed open. Lavi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"He's Br…uno." Lavi said, pointing at a large man who stood twice his size, and had a plump belly. He gave Lavi a large smile. Lavi flinched.

"Supervisor Komui, can't you give me a break?" Lavi asked, as he leaned towards Komui's ear.

"No." Komui said.

"Can't you send him off with someone else?" Lavi said, complaining.

"I've asked already ten exorcists, but they had disagreed to go with poor Bruno, and the last resort was you. They told me to send you." Komui said.

"Who?" Lavi asked, as he flinched.

"All ten of them. You must have done something to make them all mad." Komui said, as he waved his hands up and down in a wavelike motion. Lavi lowered his head, and wept.

"Please, I'm begging you." Lavi said, as tears ran down his eyes. Bruno watched intently.

"No." Komui said, as he coughed.

"Bruno, come here." Komui said. Bruno stepped closer to Komui's desk.

"Have a seat, both of you." Komui said as he pointed to the sofa. Lavi sat down cross legged, and Bruno slammed onto the sofa. Lavi felt his body go into the air, and then he landed onto the ground. Lavi got up from the ground, and squeezed onto the sofa.

"We dispatched two Finders two days ago to Alaska to go meet up with several scientists, but we have lost all contact with both the Scientists, and the two Finders. We think that there may be something wrong, and I would like you two to go, and see if they are safe, that's all." Komui said. Lavi and Bruno stood up.

"Have fun." Komui said, as he waved. Lavi sighed.

"Come on Bruno." Lavi said.

"Yes." Bruno said, as he hopped.

"It's going to be a long day." Lavi thought, as he and Bruno made there way down the stairs, and outside of the Order, where a carriage was waiting for them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lavi's on a mission?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, my brother said so." Lenalee said. Allen made his way to the window, which overlooked the garden of the Order. Allen saw Lavi, and a large jolly man walking behind him.

"Ah." Allen thought, as he tried to smile.

"Allen, you have a mission, also." Lenalee said.

"A mission." Allen repeated.

"My brother is calling for you." Lenalee said. Allen nodded his head, and walked up to Komui's office.

"Another mission." Allen thought.

"Allen" Komui said.

"You called for me supervisor Komui?" Allen asked.

"Yeap." Komui said, laughing.

"Let me get down to the point." Komui said, as he scrolled his map down.

"You will be teamed up with Kanda for the first part of the mission, and head to Austria, and from Austria you will meet up with a new exorcist named Solomon." Komui said..

"You will meet up with General Theodore." Komui said.

"I understand." Allen said, as he walked out of Komui's room.

"Kanda, and this new guy named Solomon." Allen thought, as he sighed. Allen walked down the stairs.

"Bean sprout." a voice echoed in his head, and he flinched.

Allen packed quickly, and walked down the stairs, and into the canal. Kanda sat on the boat waiting for him.

…………………………………..IN THE TRAIN………………………….…….

"Meet up with General Theodore." Allen thought, as he read the packet of paper in his hands. Kanda read his packet with silence. Allen knew he wasn't the type of person that would answer his questions. The train moved swiftly. The sky was dark, and the stars were bright in the night sky. Allen looked out of the train's window, and looked at the dark sky where the stars shimmered.

"If I had the power to make a wish, I would wish to save everyone from there fates." Allen thought, as he looked at the sky for a sign that would help him believe that this wish would be granted. Kanda read his packet intently, and turned his head to see Allen. Allen was looking out of the window, and the train remained quiet. Kanda returned to reading his packet.

"BEAN SPROUT."


	27. The Beginning of the End PART 3

THE BEGINNING OF THE END

**PART 3- **

THE DESTINY THAT IS HELD, FOR ALL THE CHOSEN ONE'S OF GOD

**NIGHT'S 24-35**

THE FATE OF OUR PLANET RESTS ON THE CHOSEN ONE'S OF GOD!

**NIGHT 24- THE TIME TO ACT IS NOW**

**NIGHT 25- THE FAILING SUNSET**

**NIGHT 26- THE DARKNESS HAS RISEN OVER THE LIGHT**

**NIGHT 27- THE WILL OF THE HEART**

**NIGHT 28- TOGETHER**

**NIGHT 29- NEVER GIVE UP**

**NIGHT 30- EVRYTHING ENDS NOW**

**NIGHT 31- THE WORLD IS AT A BALANCE**

**NIGHT 32- IT"S JUST US, AND THE DARKNESS**

**NIGHT 33- LET'S WEILD THE SWORD TOGETHER**

**NIGHT 34- EVERYTHING WILL SOON COME TO AN END**

**NIGHT 35- THE FINAL BATLLE APPROACHES**


	28. NIGHT 24 夜 24

**The Beginning of the End**

This is the first part of when Kanda encounters the enemy.

**NIGHT 24- THE TIME TO ACT IS NOW**

LOCATION: AUSTRIA

"General Theodore." Allen said in respect.

"Allen Walker." Theodore said, as he patted Allen's back.

"Kanda." Theodore said, as he looked at the cross armed Kanda.

"He still hasn't changed." Theodore thought.

"Well, we better get a move on," Theodore said, as he pointed towards a four horse drawn carriage with the Order mark.

"It seems there have been large masses of Finder's going missing around this area." Theodore spoke, as he looked outside from the carriage window.

"Finder's going missing." Allen said.

"Yes. They disappear, and our guess from there disappearance is that they are either dead or unlikely as alive." Theodore spoke, as he handed several papers to Kanda, and Allen. They both took the papers from Theodore's hand.

"Your mission for this first part is to find the missing Finders, like several other groups of exorcists around the world that have been assigned this same assignment. Allen after this mission you are to go east, and meet up with a new exorcist named Solomon." Theodore spoke.

"Good luck." Theodore said, as the carriage left both Kanda, and Allen behind. Kanda walked away without a word. It was getting dark.

"Kanda, wait." Allen said.

"They disappear here." Allen said, as he looked at the cluster of trees, but beside that there was nothing else that would interfere in getting the Finders lost. Kanda touched the hilt of his sword. Allen turned his head towards Kanda, his eyes were serious.

"It's too quiet." Kanda thought, as he drew his sword. The ground shook, and ripped open. A griffin like monster appeared. Allen took several steps back.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE." Kanda said.

"INNOCENE ACTIVATE." Allen said, as he drew his gun.

"Move, Bean Sprout." Kanda said, as he pushed Allen to the side. Allen watched as Kanda sliced his sword through the griffin like monster.

"Hm." Allen said, as he sighed.

"He is definitely trying to show off." Allen thought, as he followed Kanda.

"We'll stay at that small town, until morning." Kanda said, as he trudged ahead of Allen.

"WAITT." Allen said.

"Hurry up, bean sprout." Kanda said, as he turned his head towards Allen with a small grin.

"At least he is himself." Allen thought, as a smile formed inside his head.

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"Supervisor Komui." Reever said, as he entered Komui's office. It was empty, and the only sound was the creaking of the door that he opened. Reever made his way down the stairs.

"Have any of you seen Supervisor Komui?" Reever asked. Everyone shook there heads. Reever made his way into the funeral room. Reever saw Komui kneeling on the ground next to several coffins, which had exorcist's bodies. Reever couldn't say anything.

"Supervisor Komui." Reever thought, as tears fell down his eyes.

"I am sorry; I will take this burden that you all had to face. It was my fault that you all had to die like this. It is the same fate that twists me. It is my entire fault. You died such horrible deaths, even when you gain nothing in the end. You will gain no fame, fortune, and a future, but only be forgotten as time passes. I don't think I can handle this anymore. I can't." Komui thought, as tears fell down his eyes. Reever placed his hand onto Komui's shoulder. Komui lifted his heads.

"I know Supervisor, but we are fighting for the same cause." Reever said, as he looked at each coffin.

"We are all in this together."

LOCATION: AUSTRIA

"I'm so tired." Allen thought, as he fell asleep. Meanwhile, Kanda sat on one of the arm chairs in his room, reading the packet of info once more.

"How could they have disappeared?" Kanda thought.

"Could it be an Akuma?" Kanda thought. Kanda picked up his sword, and slid it across his waist, and opened the door, and left his room. Kanda passed the Lake that led from the location, and there he spotted someone standing by the Lake. Kanda touched the hilt of his sword, and took steps closer towards the man. A long haired person stood there, staring into the lake. The person turned around, and it was a man.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" the man asked, as he smiled. Kanda released the grip of his sword only slightly. People tend be disguised as Akuma.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kanda." Allen said, as he knocked onto Kanda's door. He opened the door.

"KANDA, COUL D IT BE THAT I GOT THE WRONG DOOR." Allen thought, as he ran through the dark aisle opening doors.

"AHHHHH." A couple screamed. Allen closed the door abruptly behind him.

"I think I am scarred for life." Allen thought wide eyed.

"KANDA, YOU DESERTED ME." Allen complained, as he rubbed his head roughly.

"Excuse me, could I help you?" a man asked, as he smiled.

"No, I'm fine. The man looked at the young boy, and as the boy turned, and the man saw the Order's symbol.

"A boy in the Order." The man thought, as smile appeared in his head. It will make his job more easier for certain.

"Hmph, an amateur." The man thought.

"Here, I'll help you." The man said.

"No, it's fine." Allen said.

"You must be lost?" the man asked.

"NO." Allen said, as he tried hard to smile.

"No, No it is my duty as a worker that you are helped." The man said, as he grabbed Allen's wrist.

"Akuma." Allen thought, as he his eyes showed the soul on top of the man.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are you lost?" the man asked. Kanda didn't answer.

"What would a man be doing along out here in the dark?" Kanda thought.

"You must be lost?" the man said, as he walked towards Kanda.

"Please, I am not going to hurt you." The man said, as he came in front of Kanda.

"See, I'm not going to bite your head off." The man said, as he smiled. Kanda released the hilt of his sword, and looked at the man. He sensed nothing of Akuma from him, and he seemed nice in a way.

"Here why don't I show you back towards the town?" The man spoke, as he turned. Kanda stood beside him. The man smirked as it slowly turned.

"The town is peaceful, and I suppose that this will be THE LAST DAY OF YOUR LIFE." The man said, as he drew a weapon, and slashed it back. Kanda in shock, looked down, and saw blood dripping from his chest. How could he have not known that this man was an Akuma? Kanda drew his sword, and slashed it at the man, but the man transformed into his true form, and jumped back.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha, you fool, I was all along an Akuma, and yet you could not sense my presence, how very disappointing." The Akuma spoke. Kanda held back the pain, and lifted his sword.

"INNOCECE ACTIVATE." Kanda said, as his sword turned metallic.

"Come my minions, and aid me?" The Akuma said, as it laughed. Akuma from the town appeared, and some appeared from the lake. Kanda shook a little, but besides that he was prepared to fight.

"All of them are Level one, and it'll take more then Level one's to defeat me." Kanda said, as he smiled.

"Such a big mouth for the one who's going to die here." The Akuma spoke, as it smiled.

"Hmph, who said I was going to die here?" Kanda said, as he smiled back.

"This is just the beginning of the fight, and I have a lot more of where those attacks came from." Kanda said.

"Then show me exorcist, what you have." The Akuma spoke.

"TWO ILLUSIONS BLADE." Kanda said, as his scabbard, and his sword became covered in white light of energy. Kanda slashed it at the oncoming Akuma, and they all exploded.

"What is this, Exorcist? Let us see how well you will fight against me?" The Akuma spoke, as it came closer.

"Fool, you can not win." A voice echoed. The Akuma lifted its head up, and a figure landed onto the ground kneeling. The figures cape fluttered as the wind passed by. It turned its head to reveal a young man.

"Master Amos." The Akuma spoke, as it bowed its head.

"So this is one of the exorcists that Lord Takeshi told me to eliminate." Amos spoke, as he turned to face Kanda. Kanda took one good look at the young man.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kanda." Allen said, as he shot another Akuma down.

"Where are you?" Allen screamed, as he ran behind one of the buildings to hide.

"Where could Kanda be?" Allen thought, as he jumped on top of the building, and shot oncoming Akuma with his gun. He jumped from the top of the building, and transformed his arm in to a sword, and slashed it at the Akuma at the bottom. The Akuma exploded. Allen was beginning to feel pressure, as he began to slay oncoming Akuma.

"They keep coming." Allen thought, as he transformed his arm back into a gun. He began to shoot down every Akuma that was in the sky, but Allen knew that his strength may not last all through the night.

NIGHT 25 PREVIEW- The Exorcists in the Order either, return from there missions or they go missing What could be causing this phenomenon? How many more lives must be sacrificed in Order to win this never ending battle? As the Death toll of both Finders, and Exorcists rises, so does the pressure on Supervisor Komui, could all this be happening in the same orderly fashion as the Earl's plots………………………………...

THE ENEMY CHARACTE'S- whenever a new enemy character is introduced i will place info on them on the bottom...:

**AMOS, also called ANAMOS ANNOYER by Serena: **another biblical figure. Nothing is known of him yet.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared: **He is very quiet at times. He was the character who had eliminated Ryosuke, an exorcist in my story. His appearance as shown is long brown hair with hazel eyes. He carries a large curved sword, and his attitude is very mild, and gentle. During business it is indeed a whole different story. He is one of the few stronger enemies, which was to be defeated by Kanda later in the story.


	29. NIGHT 25 夜 25

**The Beginning of the End**

I will be posting up the Enemy character's as the story progresses on the bottom……..

**NIGHT 25- THE FAILING SUNSET**

LOCATION: KENYA

"Run." An exorcist screamed, at several children hiding behind a mud built house. The ground shook, and then the ground ripped open.

"Grab the kids." The exorcist screamed at his comrade who was holding an Akuma back.

"I can't, can't you see I'm busy." The exorcist screamed back.

"What can we do?" the exorcist thought, as sweat fell from his forehead.

"We are in trouble."

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"If my information is right, we have lost six exorcists." Komui said.

"Yeah, that's the total that have died these last few weeks." Reever said. Komui lifted his head up, and looked up into his ceiling. Reever knew he was having a hard time getting over the death tolls.

"How many Finders have died?" Komui asked.

"From my list there have been thirty two by the end of this week." Reever spoke, as he flipped through the chart.

"How many exorcists are injured?" Komui asked.

"Well, from what it is stated here. The current exorcists that are getting treatment is one, and two have severe injuries that they received during there mission." Reever spoke.

"Leader Reever, a phone call for you." Riba said, as he poked his head into Komui's office. Reever left the office, and made his way down the stairs.

"What can we do, in this troublesome time?" Komui thought.

"Supervisor Komui." Reever said, in an urgent manner.

"Hm." Komui said, as he turned his head towards Reever.

"We just received word that our exorcists in Kenya need backup. They are fighting a large group of Akuma." Reever said.

"Could it be it's happening again?" Komui thought.

"Tell the exorcists in that area to aid them, and tell the Finders as well to keep an eye on the exorcists, as well as the enemy." Komui shouted. Several scientists that had entered Komui's office nodded, and walked off.

"My hope is that they are alright." Komui thought.

LOCATION: KENYA

"I can't fight anymore." The exorcist screamed, as he kneeled to the ground in sweat. He took several large gasps of air before he tried to stand. The other exorcist was on the ground lying face flat.

"John, are you alright?" the exorcist asked.

"I don't know, I can't feel my face." John replied, as he turned his body over.

"Is this all you have exorcists." A man laughed. John lifted his head up. A young man with long white hair stood on top of the mud house.

"I heard that the Black Order had skilled Exorcists, and I was hoping for some entertainment.. I guess it was a lie. You're just wasting my time, and I heard such good things from my friends." The man said, as he looked disappointed.

"I can't take it anymore." The John said, as he stood up.

"I am Dayan, since you are Die in." Dayan said, as he smirked. Both exorcists looked at one another, and didn't get what he meant.

"I'm Dayan, and you're die in." Dayan said, hoping these two exorcists would get what he meant, but both shook there head's. Anger rose steadily.

"My name is Dayan, and you both are going to be dieing." Dayan said. Both nodded there heads.

"Well, now that you get my point let's get down with business, and finish this up." Dayan said.

"There over there, from what the Golem said." Lori screamed as he ran,

"Over there." a Finder screamed.

"Bodies." Lori screamed, as he looked at two sprawled bodies, and then he sighed.

"There children, how horrible for this to happen to them." The Finder said.

"We got here first, and it looks like those two are missing." Lori spoke, as he looked around the area.

"Where could they be." the Finder said, as he looked around the area as well with a worried expression.

"These two kids were maybe a diversion from what is happening to the other two. If we don't find those two any sooner they are much better off dead, then alive." Lori said, as he walked towards a path of green grass, and saw flowers blooming. He picked several of them, and then with a hand gesture released it into the air. The flower petals fluttered along with the breeze.

"The best of luck to those two."

**DAYAN:** Character related to the bible, nothing is known of him, yet.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared:** He is supposed to be funny, but he cracks really bad jokes, so most of his comrades regard him as an idiot.


	30. NIGHT 26 夜 26

**The Beginning of the End**

This is one of my better chapters……

**NIGHT 26- THE DARKNESS HAS RISEN OVER THE LIGHT**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTERS

"I don't know what to do anymore." Komui thought, as tears fell from his eyes. The death toll in the Order has risen beyond what anyone could have believed, even if there were 109 pieces of Innocence, more than thirty have been destroyed by the Earl, and the New Enemy. The remaining number of exorcists number forty five. The death of Exorcists has risen over twelve, Four Exorcists have gone missing on there mission. Many people in the Order have begun to doubt that the exorcists are those chosen by God.

"Did you hear that the two exorcists that we sent off to Kenya have vanished," one of the scientists spoke quietly.

"really." Another scientist spoke.

"I heard the same thing for those sent off to Alaska." Another behind the scientists spoke.

"What's going on, aren't they supposed to be invincible against Akuma or is it the same as four years ago." The scientist spoke.

"Speak up." Reever said, as he walked towards them. They became quiet.

"Spill it out." Reever said.

"It's nothing." One of the scientists spoke.

"It seems to me there is something more then nothing." Reever said, as his eyes stared down onto two of the closest scientists.

"It's nothing." Another spoke up.

"I'll find out, sooner or later." Reever said, as he left them.

"They doubt the Order, and the current situation." Reever thought.

"The Supervisor is in an emotional state, and need his time alone, what to do with this problem?" Reever thought, as he walked up the stairs into his office.

LOCATION: AUSTRIA

"You must be Solomon." Allen said, to the young man who stood leaning against the door, where he had just destroyed three Akuma.

"Yeah, that's me." Solomon said, as got up from leaning.

"Your Allen, right?" Solomon asked, as he looked at Allen.

"Yeah, that would be me." Allen said.

"Nice to meet you." Allen said, as he raised his hands to shake it with Solomon, but Solomon just looked at Allen's hand, and didn't take it. Allen flinched a little.

"He is like Kanda." Allen though, but before he took his hand away Solomon took it. Allen was shocked.

"Nice to meet you as well." Solomon said.

"Let's get a move on." Solomon said, as he led the way.

"Where are we heading?" Allen asked.

"We are heading out of Austria, and towards Alaska to investigate." Solomon said.

"What about my comrade, Kanda." Allen said.

"He should be fine here in Austria." Solomon said.

"I haven't found him." Allen said.

"He should be fine." Solomon said, with his angry peering eyes at Allen.

…………………………SOMEWHERE IN AUSTRIA…………………………………………………….

"Is he alright." A voice whispered.

"Shh, quiet he needs to sleep. Kanda heard these voices before falling unconscious. The next morning Kanda opened his eyes, and got up abruptly. A hand shoved him back. Kanda saw a man was sitting beside him.

"So you've awakened." The man said. Kanda said nothing.

"You were injured, and we chased the man with the long sword away." The man said. The man with the sword, Kanda got up again, and he remembered attacking the man.

"You are the only one who could help us." The man said.

"Yes, those monsters have attacked our town, and killed so many." A woman spoke.

"You were able to slay those machine monsters, and seem like the only one who could help us." The man said, as he turned his sad eyes away.

"Help them." Kanda said under his breathe,

"I owe a debt, might as well help." Kanda thought stubbornly.

"Who was that man called Amos." Kanda thought, as he touched the hilt of his sword. The sword was a bit damaged from the attack that Amos had produced, but it was still intact. The man Amos was no regular swordsman, but one somehow connected to Innocence like himself, but why is he on the enemies side.

LOCATION: GERMANY

"Ha ha ha ha, that exorcist was the one I had wanted to fight for so long." Amos said, as he laughed.

"You seem to have had fun." Serena said, as though she was jealous.

"I want, I want." A clanging echoed. The whole group turned toward a metal cage that came clanging into the room.

"Now, look what our little Haggia, he wants to fight." Takeshi spoke up, as he laughed, and touched the top of the cage. Haggia slammed his head onto the side of the cage, and bit onto the iron bars that restrained him.

"Now, Now, Haggia, you will get your chance now." Takeshi said, as he made a hand gesture. The group split to one of the sides. Takeshi opened the lock. Haggai came out, as a small creature.

"Here is your first mission, Haggia." Takeshi said, as he threw a picture into the air.

"Yes, yes, I want, I want, Blood, Blood." Haggia said, as his saliva dropped to the ground.

"Gross." Sarah spoke. Haggia turned his head towards her, and jumped grabbing one of her hands. Sarah was pulled down to her knees.

"Love, Love, Beautiful." Haggia said, as he licked Sarah's hand.

"GROSS." Sarah screamed. The group began to laugh.

"Move." A voice spoke, as he produced fire, and threw it at Haggia. Haggia dodged it with a summersault.

"Thanks Ram Bam." Sarah said, as she took out a handkerchief, and wiped her hands on it.

"Hate, Hate." Haggia said, as he came at Ram Bam with a small knife, and jumped up. A rope lassoed around Haggia's throat, and he fell to the ground.

"Enough." Takeshi said, as he tightened the grip of the rope. Haggia began to choke.

"You should know better, save your energy for the exorcist you are to fight." Takeshi said, as he loosened the rope, and released Haggia.

"Love, Love, Master." Haggia said, as he licked Takeshi's shoes. Takeshi smacked Haggia on the head, and pointed towards the side. Haggia knew that he was to stand there, and so he moved.

"We are all here." Takeshi said.

"Yes." All of them said as they bowed.

"All eleven of us." Takeshi spoke.

"Let the fun begin"

…………………………………………………………………………………

**LORD TAKESHI, an Alias in the story, real name: CAIN**- besides being related to the bible, there is not much known about him except that in the bible he killed his brother Abel, and his past. My story thus far shows his bitter hatred to his brother Abel who is alive; however, as the bible foretold, he would be slain by Cain later in the story

**SERENA: **A young character thus placed in the story. She has an utter ruthlessness, and hate, which is not shown yet in the story. Her anger sprouts out as a sweet tempered child. Her job to eliminate exorcists is always completed. There is a large disadvantage towards the exorcists when they fight her, and she has a very good connection with Cain, whose name Takeshi is an Alias. There is also a connection between the dead Noah that was killed by the Earl in the actual story, and with General Cross.

**SARAH: **biblical character, which does appear in one or two of the chapters in my story.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared:** She was the one who killed one of the exorcists in the story, and said that it was time to gather. She is more of the girly type. She does regard her looks more important, then winning the fight, as shown in the story, but if it is business, and an order from Lord Cain - Alias, name: Takeshi, she will carry out her duties, even if it means her life. There is not much difference between her ruthlessness to Kanda's.

**RAMBAM, also known as RUBBY DUMB-** he is another biblical figure, and is Arabian, and mixed Hebrew. Nothing is known yet of him.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared:** He does appear in the story, and kills one exorcist Pedro, with his ability with fire. He is cunning when it comes to fighting, but useless when it comes down to laughing. His weakness is not yet known, but I shall say: it is laughter. It is one thing that will guarantee the winner when it comes down to the exorcists, and him.

**HAGGIA:** another biblical character.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared: **He has no honor, and no bounds, and killing is the only thing that he enjoys, most of the time he wouldn't mind hacking up his comrades. In the story he was to be revealed in a cage. He was later on in my story to eliminate General Cross, but fails, and dies by General Cross's hands. It was well unfortunate that he fails his mission. His death though is considered unknown, since cross's weapon is unknown, and yet undefined


	31. NIGHT 27 夜 27

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 27- THE WILL OF THE HEART**

LOCATION: ALASKA

"May you be Exorcist, Lenalee?" a Finder asked. Lenalee looked at the Finder.

"Yes, that's me." Lenalee said.

"We're glad that you could make it." The Finder said, in tears. Lenalee only nodded her head.

"You said that your comrades disappeared here?" Lenalee asked, as she looked at the open range of snow.

"Yes, they just vanished." The Finder said.

"What about there clothes or any thing that was with them?" Lenalee asked.

"There bodies, and clothes disappeared, and there belongings." The Finder said.

"That's strange. After Akuma kill the clothes is usually left behind." Lenalee thought.

"Is there anyone else here in this range?" Lenalee asked.

"no." the Finder said.

"Then that is settled, there is no where to hide." Lenalee thought.

"Lenalee." A voice echoed. Lenalee turned her head, and saw two figure moving closer, and she made out that one of them was Allen.

"Allen." Lenalee said, as she made her way towards him.

"Lenalee it's been along time." Allen said, as he caught his breathe.

"Yeah, it has been. I was out with errands for my brother, and then was sent on this mission.' Lenalee said.

"You must be Solomon." Lenalee said, as she looked at the young man.

"yes, that would be me." Solomon said.

"Lets' get a move on, and find the missing Finders." Allen said.

"Wait, there has been news that two exorcists were dispatched earlier, but they never made it here to meet us, we are worried that they may have gotten lost." the Finder said.

"it is highly unlikely." Lenalee said, as she turned her head towards the Finder.

"How is that?" the Finder said.

"It is usually the Golem's, that help find the location. Headquarter knows our given location, so no one can get lost," Lenalee said to assure the Finder.

"Then those two exorcists." the Finder said.

"It is likely that they are missing." Lenalee said, as she turned her head away to cover her sad eyes from Allen, and the new exorcists Solomon.

"Missing." Allen repeated under his breathe.

"What terrible things could be happening to them?"

LOCATION: GERMANY

"HOW DARE DO YOU DEFY MY ORDERS." Takeshi said, as he brought out a whip. The whole group watched, as Amos was chained up on a cross.

"YOU WRETCH, YOU NEED TO LEARN BETTER THEN TO DEFY MY ORDER'S." Takeshi screamed, as he slashed the whip onto Amos's back. Amos screamed as he held back his tears. He was in love, and that love had made him make a terrible decision, and it would be that same decision that brought upon his own punishment.

"YOU TRAITOR. TO SAVE AN EXORCIST IS UNIMAGINABLE AS A CRIME." Takeshi screamed in rage, as he whipped harder, and harder. Blood began to leak from the cut wounds upon Amos's chest. Amos coughed blood up, as he continued to cry in his conscious.

"PLEASE STOP IT LORD TAKESHI." Serena screamed, as she grabbed Takeshi's arm with the whip, and dragged it down with her strength, as tears welled up on her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. WE ARE NOW A FAMILY, ONE RELIGION, AND FAITH. HOW ?" Takeshi screamed in front of Amos.

"PLEASE STOP IT." Serena screamed, as she cried. Takeshi released the whip from his hand, and left the room.

"AMOS." Serena screamed, as she hugged Amos who was bleeding.

"Here let's get him down." Ram Bam said, as he walked over towards the chains, and released them.

"Lord Takeshi is indeed scary." Sarah said, as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Let's get him a doctor, and have his wounds treated." David said, as he left the room to fetch a doctor.

"Amos, you almost got yourself killed for sparring one exorcist." Jeremiah said, as he pitied him.

"I don't want to kill, if I don't have to." Amos said inside his conscious, as he fell unconscious.

"DIE, DIE, PITY, PITY." Haggia said, as he clanked up and down.

"Shut up." Sarah said, as she smacked the cage with her foot, which made the cage clank onto the other side of the room.

"Sarah, let's get a move on." Jeremiah said. David lifted Amos, and left for his room with Serena by his side.

"How horrible Lord Takeshi, How could you." Serena thought, as she wiped away her tears.

"Was it out of love?" David thought, as he looked at the unconscious Amos on his shoulder.

"Just for the sake of one woman that you had fallen in love with, that would make you sacrifice your life like this for."

**LORD TAKESHI, an Alias in the story, real name: CAIN**- besides being related to the bible, there is not much known about him except that in the bible he killed his brother Abel, and his past. My story thus far shows his bitter hatred to his brother Abel who is alive; however, as the bible foretold, he would be slain by Cain later in the story

**SERENA: **A young character thus placed in the story. She has an utter ruthlessness, and hate, which is not shown yet in the story. Her anger sprouts out as a sweet tempered child. Her job to eliminate exorcists is always completed. There is a large disadvantage towards the exorcists when they fight her, and she has a very good connection with Cain, whose name Takeshi is an Alias. There is also a connection between the dead Noah that was killed by the Earl in the actual story, and with General Cross.

**SARAH: **biblical character, which does appear in one or two of the chapters in my story.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared:** She was the one who killed one of the exorcists in the story, and said that it was time to gather. She is more of the girly type. She does regard her looks more important, then winning the fight, as shown in the story, but if it is business, and an order from Lord Cain - Alias, name: Takeshi, she will carry out her duties, even if it means her life. There is not much difference between her ruthlessness to Kanda's.

**David: **another biblical character that has yet to be revealed.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared: **He is one of the Maker's of Akuma… in bible wise he is a good guy, but in my story it is a whole different side of him. He is more evil, then good. He does have a friendly side to him when he is close to humans, and even has human buddies. He is more of a character related to Tykii, a Noah in the actual D gray man story line. He does end up fighting Allen later on in the story, and is eliminated by Allen as the story progresses.

**JEREMIAH: **another Biblical figure, nothing is known of him yet, except that he killed Hitsumoto, and Mina, who were two bright exorcists in the Order, who died in Part one of the story. No information was found upon there death, and was not seen by anyone.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared:** Hewas to be revealed at the gathering. He wears a ridiculous superhero cape, which was set on fire by Sarah, and he also calls himself the evil villain, when he is a villain, and a mass murderer. He is sometimes a lazy bum, and a book worm at times. He has no discipline, and is said to hold a sacred key, later to be revealed in the story, which leads into another dimension where himself, and his comrades and Lord Cain lay dormant, until the very destruction of the world was set into motion.

**AMOS, also called ANAMOS ANNOYER by Serena: **another biblical figure. Nothing is known of him yet.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared: **He is very quiet at times. He was the character who had eliminated Ryosuke, an exorcist in my story. His appearance as shown is long brown hair with hazel eyes. He carries a large curved sword, and his attitude is very mild, and gentle. During business it is indeed a whole different story. He is one of the few stronger enemies, which was to be defeated by Kanda later in the story

**HAGGIA:** another biblical character, that was yet to be revealed.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared: **He has no honor, and no bounds, and killing is the only thing that he enjoys, most of the time he wouldn't mind hacking up his comrades. In the story he was to be revealed in a cage. He was later on in my story to eliminate General Cross, but fails, and dies by General Cross's hands.


	32. NIGHT 28 夜 28

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 28- TOGETHER**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Kanda." Reever screamed. Kanda hid behind the column, tired of lying in bed.

"Kanda, where are you?" Reever screamed, as he looked behind several columns.

"That Bastard." Kanda thought, as he began to climb several stairs towards the top.

"Kanda, there you are." Reever screamed, as he came running up the stairs. Kanda ran for it.

"Kanda, you have to get your bandages changed." Reever screamed, as he ran behind Kanda.

"I'm fine." Kanda screamed back.

………………………………………..

"My, My, My, quite a ruckus downstairs." Riba said, as he poked his head in.

"Yes, it would seems." Komui said, smiling.

"Heard that several finders had to drag Kanda back here to HQ." Riba asked.

"Yes, it would seem, that is correct." Komui said, laughing in the corner.

"Well overall his injuries aren't that severe, and he should recover within a few nights." Riba said.

"uh-hum." Komui said, smiling. Riba looked at the supervisor with suspicion.

"Supervisor." Riba said. Komui turned his head slowly with yellow golden eyes, and grabbed Riba by the head, and dragged his head into the desk.

"It's wonderful." Komui said. Riba saw a picture of a robot.

"A robot." Riba said, and then sighed.

"Not just any robot. Komui rin 432 is a perfect robot that will help exorcists in battle." Komui spoke up. Riba looked to the side, and his eyes shrunk.

"Another robot, that will become scrap metal." Riba thought, as he left the room.

"Poor Kanda." Riba thought, as he nodded, and shook his head as though he was listening to music, as the screaming proceeded.

…………………………………………….

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

"So this is our home." Sarah spoke as she looked at the castle up ahead.

"Yeah, it's in a total different dimension." Ram Bam beamed, as he smiled.

"Cool it's huge, now we all get a huge room for ourselves." Serena screamed with enjoyment, as she ran up the large steps. Takeshi sighed.

"Oh, Lord Takeshi can I have a pony." Serena whined, as she ran towards Takeshi, and snuggled next to him. Takeshi turned his head to the side, and wept.

"WANT, WANT." Haggia whined, as his cage clanged up, and down.

"No, I want some toys." David screamed, as he pushed Serena and Sarah to the side, and squished into the crowd.

"ENOUGH." Takeshi screamed, as he took large gasps of air. The whole group froze, and looked at Takeshi who stood angry. Takeshi went up the stairs, and slammed the door behind him. The whole group looked at one another, and then began to argue, and fight.

"When will they ever grow up?" Takeshi spoke, as he looked outside at the group arguing. As he turned the ground shook, and he looked back out of the window, and saw several of them were using there powers.

"They're going to destroy the place." Takeshi thought.

"NO WORRIES, I WILL MAKE THEM ALL CLEAN THE MESS. HA HA HA." Takeshi screamed, as he laughed as hard as he can. The group outside heard the laugh, stopped, and looked up towards the windows. It was quiet, and they began to argue again.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

LOCATION: LA PAMPA PROVINCE, ARGENTINA

"Hey, Andre did you hear about the missing Finders, Scientists, and Exorcists?" Lewis said, as he leaned against the side of the couch. He yawned before he turned his head away.

"Yeah, I did." Andre said, as he nodded.

"I wonder what happened to them." Lewis thought out loud.

"Who Knows?" Andre turned his head to Lewis and spoke. Lewis seemed to daze in and out from exhaustion. Someone knocked onto the door. Lewis turned his head to the door, and signaled Andre to get the door. Andre stood, and walked towards the door, and heard a clank. He lifted his head quickly, and then jumped back, as the door exploded. The dazing Lewis woke up, and stood quickly.

"Andre, you okay?" Lewis screamed.

"Yeah, I think I survived somehow." Andre's screamed back.

"EXORCISTS, EXORCISTS." The voice echoed in through the room.

"AKUMA." Lewis and Andre screamed.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE." Andre and Lewis screamed at the same time. They looked at one another, and winked at one another, before jumping into battle.

"Claymore, my sword." Andre said, as his sword turned gold.

"My long sword." Lewis screamed, as he slashed at an Akuma.

"BRING FORTH THE HEAVENS." Andre screamed, as he slashed his sword to the ground. A while light went straight through the ground, cutting down a long row of Akuma.

"TAKE THEM DOWN, MY LONG SWORD OF CHIVALRY." Lewis screamed, as he twirled, and the sword formed a large tornado around the Akuma, slicing through them.

"Come on you bastards." Lewis screamed, as though he was having fun. As he turned something stuck him, and he fell to the ground. Andre turned to look at Lewis, but saw that he was lying on the ground.

"STOP JOKING WITH ME LEWIS." Andre screamed to the face down Lewis. There was no answer.

"LEWIS." Andre screamed, as he slashed at the incoming Akuma. The Akuma continued to come.

"What's going on, no matter, how many I slash through they keep coming." Andre thought, as he bit his teeth. He ran to Lewis, and knelt beside him. He wasn't breathing. Andre looked at his dead comrade, and lifted him onto his shoulder. He jumped from the building, and headed towards the woods. He placed Lewis's body down, and looked around the area, and saw it was quiet. Andre kneeled, and touched Lewis's body.

"DON'T LEAVE, LEWIS." Andre screamed. He shook the lifeless body.

"No, this can't be happening."

"Please, God, don't forsaken us."

**THE ENEMY CHARACTER'S**: If any die, there name will have::::: Eliminated on PART 1 or whatever Part they were eliminated in…….

**LORD TAKESHI, an Alias in the story, real name: CAIN**- besides being related to the bible, there is not much known about him except that in the bible he killed his brother Abel, and his past. My story thus far shows his bitter hatred to his brother Abel who is alive; however, as the bible foretold, he would be slain by Cain later in the story

**SERENA: **A young character thus placed in the story. She has an utter ruthlessness, and hate, which is not shown yet in the story. Her anger sprouts out as a sweet tempered child. Her job to eliminate exorcists is always completed. There is a large disadvantage towards the exorcists when they fight her, and she has a very good connection with Cain, whose name Takeshi is an Alias. There is also a connection between the dead Noah that was killed by the Earl in the actual story, and with General Cross.

**SARAH: **biblical character, which does appear in one or two of the chapters in my story.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared:** She was the one who killed one of the exorcists in the story, and said that it was time to gather. She is more of the girly type. She does regard her looks more important, then winning the fight, as shown in the story, but if it is business, and an order from Lord Cain - Alias, name: Takeshi, she will carry out her duties, even if it means her life. There is not much difference between her ruthlessness to Kanda's.

**David: **another biblical character that has yet to be revealed.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared: **He is one of the Maker's of Akuma… in bible wise he is a good guy, but in my story it is a whole different side of him. He is more evil, then good. He does have a friendly side to him when he is close to humans, and even has human buddies. He is more of a character related to Tykii, a Noah in the actual D gray man story line. He does end up fighting Allen later on in the story, and is eliminated by Allen as the story progresses.

**RAMBAM, also known as RUBBY DUMB-** he is another biblical figure, and is Arabian, and mixed Hebrew. Nothing is known yet of him.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared:** He does appear in the story, and kills one exorcist Pedro, with his ability with fire. He is cunning when it comes to fighting, but useless when it comes down to laughing. His weakness is not yet known, but I shall say: it is laughter. It is one thing that will guarantee the winner when it comes down to the exorcists, and him.

**HAGGIA:** another biblical character, that was yet to be revealed.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared: **He has no honor, and no bounds, and killing is the only thing that he enjoys, most of the time he wouldn't mind hacking up his comrades. In the story he was to be revealed in a cage. He was later on in my story to eliminate General Cross, but fails, and dies by General Cross's hands.


	33. NIGHT 29 夜 29

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 29- NEVER GIVE UP**

………………………………………………….TEN YEARS AGO………………………………………

LOCATION: PORUGAL

"Master Theodore, when can I fight?" Lewis spoke up, as he drew his wooden sword on the horse. Theodore smiled, at the young boy who wanted to fight so badly.

"Soon, my disciple." Theodore said, as he looked at the town ahead, and stopped his horse.

"Where are we?" Lewis asked.

"In Portugal." Theodore replied, as he urged the horse into a trot. Lewis followed behind him, swinging his sword up, and down.

"We'll rest here." Theodore said, as he dismounted. Lewis followed. The town was lively, and people were dancing, and relaxing outside.

"It's like there will be a fiesta soon." Theodore said, as he entered a bar. Lewis quietly followed. He entered, and saw the place was packed with people. Theodore looked around, and saw a man inside the dark room laughing.

"Sounds like him." Theodore thought, as he walked towards the room. Lewis followed, and a young boy slammed into him.

"Hey, watch it." Lewis said, angrily.

"Man, you smell." Lewis said, as he covered his nose. The young boy didn't answer him.

"Where are you, Andre?" A man's voice bellowed.

"Coming." Andre said, as he walked slowly towards the dark room, and after a few minutes came out. General Theodore entered the dark room. Lewis and the boy, Andre met.

"I HATE HIM." Andre screamed.

"That's a good boy; take out all your rage." Lewis spoke, as he patted the young boy." "HE MADE ME PAY BACK, ALL OF HIS DEBTS, I HATE THAT PERVERTED MAN." Andre screamed, as he cried. Lewis turned towards the dark room, and heard a husky voice, and saw General Theodore, and a man that wore the same uniform as him come out of the dark room.

"Who is that man?" Lewis thought, as he watched both of them walking out of the bar.

"Another General." Lewis thought.

"It has been a long time, Cross." Theodore said, as he stood tense.

"Yes, it has." Cross said, as he looked into Theodore's eyes with his hard bitten expression.

"Master." Lewis said in a squeak. The whole town ran into every building, other's peeped outside. The town became quiet. Two men held there mouths from chattering.

"Let's get down to business." Cross said, as he drew into his pockets. Theodore drew his two crafted weapons. Lewis closed his eyes.

"Want a cigar?" Cross asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Theodore replied, as he took the cigar from Cross's hands. Lewis sighed, and the town fell upside down.

"Cross, you better return to HQ." Theodore spoke, as he looked at the young man.

"I don't care." Cross said, as he took another cigar, and blew on it.

"Don't trouble the Order, and just return. I will also take charge of your disciple, Andre." Theodore spoke up.

"Do whatever you like, but I'm not returning to HQ." Cross said, as he turned back towards the bar.

"You never change, always looking for a good time." Theodore thought. Cross stopped in his tracks, and shook a little, and walked back towards the bar. He disappeared from view. Theodore shook his head in disappointment.

"Let us get going." Theodore spoke up.

"Uh-hum." Lewis said, as he grabbed a hold of Andre's arm.

"What are you doing?" Andre asked.

"You're coming with us." Lewis said, as he smiled at Andre.

"Really?" Andre asked, excited. Lewis helped Andre onto the horse's back, and mounted behind him, and followed General Theodore who was riding ahead.

"First, I think you might need a bath." Lewis said, as he laughed. Theodore turned his head towards the boy's and smiled.

"Indeed, it seems you both will make a great team." Theodore thought.

"Okay." Andre said.

"We'll stop at the next closest town." Theodore spoke up.

"YEAH." Both boys screamed.

"We can be brothers from this day forth."


	34. NIGHT 30 夜 30

**The Beginning of the End**

I changed a few spelling mistakes in this chapter, since there were a few...So this is the enhanced version of this chapter, and i didn't notice the small mistakes i made, so i changed them..

**NIGHT 30- EVRYTHING ENDS NOW**

LOCATION: VENEZUELA

"Someone has died." Miranda spoke. Several finders turned to her.

"I can't stand it anymore." Miranda said, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm so far from my friends, and there fighting, and yet, I'm here." Miranda thought, as she kneeled to the ground.

"Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Krory, please stay alive." Miranda said, as tears dribbled down her cheeks…….

"No matter how far, please be there, alive."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

"Elimination complete." Serena spoke, as she smiled, and she threw the picture onto the table, and it slid down the table, so everyone could have a look.

"Well, done." Takeshi said, as he stood up from sitting.

"I'm proud of you, Serena." Takeshi said, as he closed his eyes. Serena giggled, and ran towards Takeshi. Takeshi opened his arms widely, as he grabbed the jumping girl into his arms. Takeshi smiled.

"Maybe we finally have made a family."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

LOCATION: BAHAMAS

"My, what good weather we have." William spoke, as he smiled.

"Would you stop that William, we are on a mission." Mathias said, as he sighed at the half naked William who was relaxing by the pool getting a tan. Large group of girls were crowding nearby to have a look at him, and William. All the girls' eyes sparkled at him, as he turned to look at them. Mathias was very scarred, as he shivered slightly, and hid under one of the chairs.

"All of those girls are looking at us; I wonder what thoughts they are having. No, I must remain clam, no, get all those thoughts out of my mind. I CAN'T….." Mathias screamed, as he ran back into the hotel. William's opened his mouth wide, and his eyes narrowed.

"What has gotten into Mathias?" William thought, as he shrugged, and went back to tanning. Mathias sat on the bed panting. As he took large gasps of air, the black golem in the suitcase came out. Mathias raised his head.

"Exorcist Mathias." A voice echoed.

"Finder?" Mathias asked.

"Yes, it is me Finder, Elias." Elias spoke.

"What is it?" Mathias asked, as he looked up at the golem.

"There was an urgent message from the Order a few minutes ago." Finder Elias spoke, as in concern.

"Order." Mathias repeated.

"Yes." The Finder's voice echoed.

"Very well, tell me." Mathias said.

"There have been large masses of Akuma south of your location, and the Order has claimed that two other exorcists should be in that area. Please go aid them." Finder Elias spoke.

"Two exorcists, go it." Mathias said, as he quickly put on his uniform. The golem followed from behind him.

"Hey William, S.O.S for two exor. in south." Mathias said, as he walked passed William, and threw the Order uniform at him. William got up, and wore it.

"Let's get a move on." Lewis spoke, as he ran with Mathias out of the front door.

"What is the situation with the two exorcists?" William asked, as they both ran across the street.

"Don't know. The Finder told me that the Order ordered us to help those two." Mathias replied.

"Let's hurry." William said, as he and Mathias both whistled. Two horses came running beside them. Both looked at one another, and nodded. They jumped onto the horse's back, and took the reins.

"LET'S GO." They both screamed, as they urged the horse's into a full run.

……………………………………………………………

LOCATION: BARBADOS

"Well, looks like we're finished here." David said, as he placed his saber behind him.

"How many did you kill?" Sarah asked, as she smiled.

"Forty, You?" David asked.

"Thirty eight, I need two more." Sarah replied, as she took out a mirror to look at herself.

"Would you stop doing that?" David asked.

"Why?" Sarah replied, as though she didn't care. David flinched.

"Why was she always' like this?" David thought, as he sighed.

"WHY DO YOU THINK?" David said, angrily. He walked away, stomping the ground, as he walked away.

"Oh, the Order to eliminate the people in this town, so we can surprise the exorcists. Oh that." Sarah replied laughing.

"She still doesn't get it." David thought, as his face darkened.

"She is hopeless." David said out loud, as he walked away.

"I'M HOPELESS." Sarah screamed, as she ran at him. She grabbed him by the collar.

"Whoa." David said, as his head bobbed.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HOPELESSNESS IS." Sarah said, as she grabbed something from her pocket, and grabbed David by the mouth.

"What are you doing?" David asked in a squeaky voice. Sarah's eyes twinkled. Sarah grabbed open David mouth.

"S..T..O..P… I.T." David said, as he struggled. Sarah poured something into David's mouth.

"What did you puth in thigh thing." David said, as he hiccupped.

"Your favorite, wine." Sarah smiled, as she grabbed David, and dragged him. Lifting him in the air Sarah shook him hard.

"I doth knoth whath's gointh onth." David said, as his head slanted to the side, and he burped.

"I'mth allergicth to Wineth." David said, as he cried. (Delete all the th, then you can read it)

"HA HA HA HA HA, WHO IS HOPELESS NOW?" Sarah laughed, as she dragged him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

"LOOK IT HERE." Sarah screamed in the castle.

"What is that loud screaming?" Serena asked.

"If it isn't David." Serena screamed, as she grabbed David by one of his arm. David fell face first into the ground.

"Uh." Serena thought, as question marks appeared on top of her head.

"What, if it isn't David, and Sarah." Jeremiah said, as he laughed. He smacked Sarah's back, and she fell to the side.

"SHUT UP." A screaming bellowed, as the figure appeared. Ram Bam's eyes were red, and raging.

"KNOCK IT OFF, AND GO TO SLEEP." Ram Bam said, as he turned. A hand grabbed him, and he fell backwards.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?" Ram Bam screamed.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE." Dayan said, as he laughed on the floor. Ram Bam smacked him across the face. Takeshi lifted his head, and placed a pillow over his head.

"NO, NO, KNOCK IT OFF." Ram Bam screamed, the whole castle shook, and a few pictures fell from the walls.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." A voice screamed. The whole group froze.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF HELL IS MAKING THIS RUCKUS?" Takeshi screamed, as he brought forth his whip, and slapped it onto the ground. The whole group looked at one another, and then pointed at each other. Takeshi threw his whip into the air, and then it came at Ram Bam first, Serena, Dayan, Sarah, then Jeremiah, and missed the knocked out David on the ground.

"OWWWWWW." The whole group screamed.

"ANY MORE PROBLEMS, FOR US TONIGHT." Takeshi said, as his eyes turned dark, dark red. All of them shook there heads.

"GOOD." Takeshi screamed, as he left the room. As he reached the bed, he took off his dog slippers that he didn't notice that he was wearing before, and slid into bed slowly as a snail. The whole group downstairs sat down quietly, and played cards.

"Hah, an Ace." Dayan said, as he smiled.

"NO, WHAT THE…" the whole group grabbed Jeremiah by the mouth. They listened for any sounds. They all sighed. The door slammed open.

"OH, NO, NO, NO, NO." the whole group screamed, as they ran into random directions.

"NONE OF YOU WILL ESCAPE MY WRATH, HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME FROM MY SLEEP." Takeshi bellowed, as he slapped the whip to the ground.

"PLEASE WE DIDN'T MEAN TOO."

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

During the night in the Order there had been loud noises of sawing, and banging………

"What is that noise." Riba thought, as he got up from the bed.

"Hm." Kanda got up. A loud bang woke several other exorcists, and scientists.

"What was that sound?" Oliver said, as he got up from bed. He opened the door, and saw large groups of people outside.

"Hey, Oliver, did you hear that noise?" Peter asked, very nervously.

"Yeah, I did." Oliver replied, as he looked down the railings. The ground shook, and everyone either fell face first, butt first, or banged there heads on the railing.

"Let's go back to bed." Oliver spoke. Everyone nodded there heads.

"It must be the no good Supervisor, playing with his tools." Riba thought, as he shook.

…………………….MORNING IN THE DINNING HALL……………………..

"Lady, and Gentlemen, well, my guests." Komui screamed. The whole group in the dining hall looked towards the Supervisor who brought out a podium.

"I will present you something, something so special." Komui said, as he cried. Everyone looked at each other, and shrugged.

"I present you the infamous Komui-Rin543." Komui said, as a robot came out. Everyone froze. Several people holding a spoon dropped it. The whole group went wild.

"RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE." Several scientists screamed, as they slammed into one another.

"THE DOOR." Two exorcists screamed.

"Ah HA." Komui said, as he grinned. The whole group ran to the door, and slammed into it face on.

"Ha Ha ha ha ha ha, I locked it." Komui said, laughing his laugh. The whole group began to cry. Several held there nose, and other's there foreheads.

"RUN, HIDE, DO SOMETHING." Several screamed. Others banged on the door.

"SOMEONE HELP US." An exorcist screamed, as he banged on the door.

"Not to mention the door is metal, not wood, and oh, I have the key." Komui said, as he smirked, and twirled the key. The key fell from his fingers.

"GRAB THE KEY." Several scientists screamed, as they ran for the key.

"WE HAVE IT, NOW OPEN THE DOOR." Another exorcist screamed, as he placed the key onto the hole, but the handle didn't budge. All of them looked at one another.

"HA HA HA HA, THAT ONE WAS FAKE." Komui screamed. The whole group turned to the side, and sighed.

"Komui Rin543, do your magic." Komui said.

"RUN, RUN, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE." All of them screamed. They ran to one side, and Komui-rin followed, and as they ran another direction, it followed.

……………………………………TWO HOUR'S LATER…………………………….

"I can't." two exorcists said. Komui rin came at them. It picked them up, and swallowed them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH." The whole group went into disarray. The door slashed open, and Kanda, alongside Lavi stood at the door.

"RUN FOR THE DOOR." All of them screamed, as they ran towards them.

"Do you smell it?" Lavi asked.

"They smell, bad." Kanda said, as he drew his sword. Lavi nodded his head in agreement.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE, HELL'S INSECT." Kanda screamed, as he slashed his sword.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE, FIRE SEAL." Lavi screamed, as his hammer grew. An explosion took place, and the smoke could be seen from miles away.

"Do you think we went overboard?" Lavi asked. Kanda didn't reply. The whole dinning room was destroyed, and everyone was on the ground sprawled all over the place. Some of them were twitching others had there hair burned off.

"HA HA HA HA HA." A scream echoed. Kanda turned his head towards the direction of the laughter, and as the smoke cleared, Komui stood half fried on top of Komui- Rin.

"MY ROBOT IS FIRE PROOF." Komui screamed.

"Hmph." Kanda said, as he walked towards Komui, and with his sword, he gave one large slice.

"Huh." Komui said, as he watched Kanda walk away. Komui rin fell to the ground.

"MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD HAVE IT METAL PROOF." Kanda said, as he left the dinning room.

"GRAB HIM." Everyone screamed, as they grabbed Komui, and shook him, and dragged him. Lavi sighed.

"NOW WHO'S GOING TO CLEAN THIS MESS?" Komui replied.

"HA HA HA HA, YOU ARE." Komui said, laughing. The whole group tied him up, and dragged him out of the room, and left him, hanging on the railings.

"TAKE THAT." The whole group said, as they threw food at Komui, and a large cake.

"MY FAVORITE, COFFEE." Komui screamed as he licked the cake that was coming down his face.

"He doesn't ever change, ever."

**THE ENMEY CHARACTER'S:**

**LORD TAKESHI, an Alias in the story, real name: CAIN**- besides being related to the bible, there is not much known about him except that in the bible he killed his brother Abel, and his past. My story thus far shows his bitter hatred to his brother Abel who is alive; however, as the bible foretold, he would be slain by Cain later in the story

**SERENA: **A young character thus placed in the story. She has an utter ruthlessness, and hate, which is not shown yet in the story. Her anger sprouts out as a sweet tempered child. Her job to eliminate exorcists is always completed. There is a large disadvantage towards the exorcists when they fight her, and she has a very good connection with Cain, whose name Takeshi is an Alias. There is also a connection between the dead Noah that was killed by the Earl in the actual story, and with General Cross.

**DAYAN:** Character related to the bible, nothing is known of him, yet in my story, since I have not posted the chapters for his appearance, and the other characters.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared:** He is supposed to be funny, but he cracks really bad jokes, so most of his comrades regard him as an idiot.

**SARAH: **biblical character, which does appear in one or two of the chapters in my story.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared:** She was the one who killed one of the exorcists in the story, and said that it was time to gather. She is more of the girly type. She does regard her looks more important, then winning the fight, as shown in the story, but if it is business, and an order from Lord Cain - Alias, name: Takeshi, she will carry out her duties, even if it means her life. There is not much difference between her ruthlessness to Kanda's.

**David: **another biblical character that has yet to be revealed.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared: **He is one of the Maker's of Akuma… in bible wise he is a good guy, but in my story it is a whole different side of him. He is more evil, then good. He does have a friendly side to him when he is close to humans, and even has human buddies. He is more of a character related to Tykii, a Noah in the actual D gray man story line. He does end up fighting Allen later on in the story, and is eliminated by Allen as the story progresses.

**RAMBAM, also known as RUBBY DUMB-** he is another biblical figure, and is Arabian, and mixed Hebrew. Nothing is known yet of him.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared:** He does appear in the story, and kills one exorcist Pedro, with his ability with fire. He is cunning when it comes to fighting, but useless when it comes down to laughing. His weakness is not yet known, but I shall say: it is laughter. It is one thing that will guarantee the winner when it comes down to the exorcists, and him.

**JEREMIAH: **another Biblical figure, nothing is known of him yet, except that he killed Hitsumoto, and Mina, who were two bright exorcists in the Order, who died in Part one of the story. No information was found upon there death, and was not seen by anyone.

**Something about the character that has not yet appeared:** Hewas to be revealed at the gathering. He wears a ridiculous superhero cape, which was set on fire by Sarah, and he also calls himself the evil villain, when he is a villain, and a mass murderer. He is sometimes a lazy bum, and a book worm at times. He has no discipline, and is said to hold a sacred key, later to be revealed in the story, which leads into another dimension where himself, and his comrades and Lord Cain lay dormant, until the very destruction of the world was set into motion.


	35. NIGHT 31 夜 31

**The Beginning of the End**

You should listen to music as you read my story. It's kind of' weird when I listen to music I can't stop typing. This chapter might seem a little weird... wrote it while doing two other things... Triple tasking... I think some part's are weird... Sorry...

**NIGHT 31- THE WORLD IS AT A BALANCE**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

The next morning the Order was in chaos, as several carriages came in through the gate with speed.

"What's going on?" Lavi asked, as he looked down from the railing. People were running back and forth. He watched several exorcists coming up the stairs. Lavi walked down the stairs.

"Take him to the Treatment room." A scientist screamed. Lavi heard this, and his head lifted up.

"Treatment room." Lavi repeated in his mind.

"No, p...lease… save…Le..wis." A voice spoke, as he raised his hand into the air.

"Please, try not to speak, and move." The scientist spoke, as he laid the person's hand down.

"This one's bleeding, and needs these wounds sutured." Another scientist spoke, as he and several others pushed a bed. Lavi eyes opened wide, as in shock. Another bed came through the door, and people moved to the side to let it pass.

"This one's gone." The scientist spoke. His hands were covered in blood; his eyes got covered by his hair.

"Take him into the funeral room." The scientists spoke, as they looked down. Lavi looked towards the beds, and saw a body pass by. Behind the corner Kanda sat leaning against the column in the dark, and his hair covered his eyes.

"This one's not breathing." A scientist said, as he rushed towards the other scientists.

"HURRY GET THE OXYGEN." Another scientist screamed. People scrambled.

"Here." The scientist handed the oxygen tank with the mask.

"Hang in there." The scientist said, as they pushed the bed towards the treatment rooms.

"What is going?" Lavi repeated, as he shook his head in disbelief.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Someone creamed, and it echoed through the whole Order. Lavi closed his eyes, and bowed his head.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING." Oliver said, as he kneeled, and placed his arm around his ears.

"Oliver." Peter said, as he placed a hand on the kneeling Oliver.

"Why did this have to happen, and why did this have to happen to Andre, and Lewis." Oliver replied, as he shook his head, as though he was going crazy.

"Calm down." Peter said, as he tried to stop Oliver. Oliver screamed, as he stood up, and he ran to the stairs. Oliver then collapsed.

"Oliver." Peter said, as he ran to him.

"How annoying." A voice echoed.

"AHHH." Peter screamed, as he fell back. Kanda appeared in front of him.

"Kanda." Peter said, as he placed a hand on his chest.

"What did you to him?" Peter asked, as his eyes turned slightly pale.

"Nothing, I just knocked him out cold. He was beginning to bug me with his childish crying." Kanda said, as he walked up the stairs. Peter remained frozen at the spot.

"How cold." Peter thought, as he grabbed one of Oliver's arms, and lifted him.

"Sometimes I wonder when he would change." Peter wondered, as he shook his head, as he carried Oliver away.

LOCATION: BARBADOS

"Is it me, or is this town deserted?" Arthur asked, as he walked around the area.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" Lars replies, as he kicked a stone to the side.

"Your hair, it's blue." Arthur said, as he laughed.

"It's always been blue." Lars replied, and he sighed.

"Are you serious?" Arthur asked, as he held his stomach.

"Yes, it has been." Lars replied, as he walked passed him.

"You ask such stupid questions." Lars said, as he looked Arthur.

"I can't help it." Arthur said.

"Did you hear about what happened at the Order yesterday?" Lars asked, as he laughed.

"Yeah, I heard the Supervisor created another no good robot." Arthur replied, as he sighed, and shook.

"He never changes." Arthur thought.

"Also I heard about the dead exorcists, and that it had been Lewis." Lars said, as he looked into Arthur's eyes.

"Let's try to get through this, and try to survive no matter what obstacles are against us." Arthur replied, as he looked up into the blue sky.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

LOCATION: ALASKA

"Allen, aren't you cold?" Lenalee asked.

"I think I'm alright." Allen replied, as he smiled.

"Some news came, and it seems four exorcists were injured, and one died before being treated." Lenalee said, as she looked up into the sky. She tried the best to hide her feelings.

"It can't be." Allen replied, as his mouth opened to ask if it was a misunderstanding, but by the way Lenalee acted he knew it had to be true.

"It can't be. Four of our comrades." Allen said, as he lowered his head.

"What's going on?" Solomon asked, as he walked towards them.

"Four of our comrades were injured." Lenalee spoke, as she tried her best to hold her tears.

"Is that true?" Solomon asked, as if nothing had happened. Both of them looked at one another, and thought it was weird that he didn't even show a face expression.

"Yeah." Allen replied.

"PLEASE SAVE US." A scream echoed through the air.

"The Finders." Both Allen and Lenalee said. Solomon followed, as they ran down the snowy hill.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE." Allen said, as his gun appeared. Five Akuma stood in front of one Finder, and three for each of the other two.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE." Both Solomon and Lenalee said. Lenalee flew into the air. Allen fired at the Akuma. Solomon watched.

"I WON'T LET ANYMORE PEOPLE DIE." Allen screamed, as his weapon turned into a sword.

"Well, how persistent." Solomon thought, as he activated his weapon. (Solomon's weapons a illusion, and it isn't Innocence- It's a way to fool exorcists to actually believe he is compatible) He jumped at the oncoming Akuma, and lifted his weapon.

"HERE I COME." Solomon screamed. Allen and Lenalee fought off the Akuma that continued to multiply.

"HELP ME." A Finder screamed, as he covered his face.

"Solomon save him." Lenalee said, as she pointed to the Akuma going at him. Solomon smirked, and ran towards the Akuma. Allen and Lenalee watched as Solomon went towards the Finder.

"HURRY." Allen screamed, as in a panic. Solomon reached for the Finder, but the Akuma fired, before he reached the Finder.

"NO." Allen and Lenalee said. Solomon lowered his head, as in shame. He smiled under his long hair. They couldn't believe what had happened. The remaining Akuma fled.

"I'm so sorry." Solomon whispered. Allen and Lenalee looked at one another.

"It's okay, and at least you tried." Lenalee said.

"We shall send the body to the Order today." Another Finder spoke behind the group. As the ashes were shoveled, and placed in the coffin, Allen and Lenalee watched. One more life had been lost.

"This boat shall return the body to the Order. You all should leave for the Order." A Finder spoke up. All three turned there head towards the Finder.

"It is better to judge that the scientists, Finders, and Exorcists are dead." The Finder spoke, as he turned, and left the group. The group turned towards the boat sailing away.

"ONE LESS HUMAN IN THIS TAINTED WORLD." Solomon thought, as he watched the ship disappearing over the ocean, and horizon. He smiled, and laughed inside his consciousness.

"TIME IS RUNNING OUT."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

NIGHT 32- The ground suddenly trembles, as a large castle appears in the air. As the World falls into utter chaos, so does the Order. What is that thing in the sky, which came from the ground? If it is the enemy, what will the Order do?


	36. NIGHT 32 夜 32

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 32- IT"S JUST US, AND THE DARKNESS**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

It was already passed Midnight in the Order, and everyone was off in bed. The ground suddenly trembles slightly. Several people wake up, and make there way outside.

"Supervisor Komui." A voice echoed, as that person knocked on the door.

"Supervisor Komui." The voice spoke, as he knocked. He turned around, and saw a whole crowd of people standing in front of him.

"It's the supervisor isn't it?" The whole group asked, as they were in rage. To them sleep was the most important thing, and it was the only thing they could do that would relax them. Tomorrow is just another day piled up with papers, and missions.

"SUPERVISOR." The whole crowd screamed, as they banged onto the door.

"What is it?" the Supervisor asked, as he opened the door.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT BANGING?" The whole group screamed.

"Banging?" Komui repeated, as if he didn't know what they were talking about. Komui stood in his pajamas and his bunny slippers. The whole group hushed, and everyone looked at one another.

"Who's doing the trembling and banging?" The whole group asked. Komui felt the trembling, and quickly put his glasses on.

"What's going on?" several scientists asked. Komui went towards the window, and saw something large getting larger. Komui's eyes opened wider.

"What is that thing?" Komui thought. His eyes turned serious.

"Wake everyone up, WAKE EVERYONE." Komui screamed, as he ran back into his room, and dressed into his Order uniform.

"THIS IS A STATE OF EMERGENCY." Komui screamed, as he went down the stairs. Everyone ran back, and forth. Back in there room's they dressed into there uniforms. Several exorcists ran down the stairs. Other's sat in there rooms, wondering what's going on.

"Supervisor, what is that thing?" several scientists asked.

"The enemy." Komui spoke up. Everyone looked at each other, and chattered amongst each other.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Today is where everything unfolds, and this world will be finally purified." Takeshi said. Everyone was seated in there chairs in front of there dinning table, as the castle continued to rise.

"FUN, FUN." Haggai screamed, as his cage clanged.

"I can't wait to kill some more exorcists." Sarah said, as she laughed.

"No, I want the exorcists." Davis said.

"No, me." The group said, as they argued.

"ENOUGH." Takeshi screamed, as he banged his fist onto the table.

"We all will get our chance to fight." Takeshi said, as he smiled.

"LET US FIND OUT WHO WAS THE CHOSEN ONES, IS IT US OR THE EXORCISTS." Takeshi screamed, as he laughed.

"THE AKUMA ARE ALL OVER WORLD, GIVE THEM THE SIGNAL TO RAVAGE THE HUMAN RACE." Takeshi screamed.

"Kill every human being from women, and children- THE FIRST TARGET FOR US WILL BE THE ORDER."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Inform all the exorcists around the world that this is a state of emergency. Tell them to return to the Order immediately." Komui said, as he stacked his papers up. The scientists nodded.

"How many exorcists are out on missions?" Komui asked. Reever looked at his clipboard.

"Nineteen." Reever replied.

"Kanda, and Lavi left yesterday afternoon, Allen, Lenalee, and Solomon have not returned from Alaska, Sakura, Tai-Chin, Michael, Michelle, Bruno, Lars, Williams, Anna, Marie, Emma, and the four missing exorcists." Reever replied. He closed his clipboard.

"That many." Komui thought.

"What are we going to do?" Reever asked, as he shook his had.

"Will we attack first?" Reever asked.

"No, it more likely that they are ready, so they will engage into battle, but against who?" Komui thought.

"Perhaps us." Komui thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

LOCATION: BRAZIL

"Hey Michelle, what is that?" Emma asked. Anna lifted her head into the sky. They could see a dark line heading towards them.

"Could it be?' Michelle thought.

"AKUMA." Both of them screamed.

"FLUTE OF HARMONY, PLAY ME A TUNE." Michelle screamed, as she blew into the flute. The flute echoed through the air.

"Is that all Akuma?" Emma asked, as in disbelief. Michelle nodded her head.

"SO MANY." Emma thought. The black golem's came out of the suitcases, and flew to there rightful owners. Both Emma and Michelle looked at one another.

"THIS IS AN ISSUE OF EMERGENCY, ALL EXORCISTS MUST RETURN TO THE ORDER." The golem echoed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: DENMARK

...…………...In the Carriage……………………………….

"THIS IS AN ISSUE OF EMERGENCY, ALL EXORCISTS MUST RETURN TO THE ORDER." The golem echoed. Both Kanda and Lavi looked at one another.

"What's going on?" Lavi thought. They both opened the doors in the carriage, and jumped off. The Finder stopped the horses. The Finder turned towards them, and nodded his head.

"Go." The Finder spoke. Both of them turned, and ran back towards the dock where the large cruise had dropped them off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

LOCATION: ALASKA

"THIS IS AN ISSUE OF EMERGENCY, ALL EXORCISTS MUST RETURN TO THE ORDER." The golem echoed.

"Let's go Allen." Lenalee said, as she grabbed one of Allen's arms. Allen nodded in agreement.

"Solomon, are you coming?" Lenalee asked. Solomon nodded his head in agreement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

LOCATION VENEZUALA

"Exorcist Miranda, take the boat." Several Finders' said. Miranda looked at the Finder's.

"We'll be fine, please, go." The Finder's replied, as he smiled. Miranda nodded her head, and got onto the boat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

NIGHT 33- The order has been given, and now the exorcists are gathering back towards the Order. What will the enemy do, since they have finally appeared?


	37. NIGHT 33 夜 33

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 33- LET'S WEILD THE SWORD TOGETHER**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"EVERYONE GET UP, THIS IS A STATE OF EMERGENCY." The speaker echoed. Exorcists ran back, and forth, dressing up into there uniforms.

"Where's the restroom?" one of the Exorcists asked.

"Over there." The Finder pointed towards one of the doors.

"Which one?" The exorcist thought, as his eyes shrunk.

"Is it this one?" the Exorcist thought.

"No, maybe it's this one." The exorcist thought.

"HEY, WATCH IT."

"AHHHHH."

"Oops, so sorry." The exorcist sighed.

"NEVER AM I OPENING THESE DOOR'S AGAIN."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"There it is our, target." Takeshi spoke, as he pointed towards the Order.

"Yeah, let's go kick some good butt." David said, as he laughed.

"They are all going to be die in'." Dayan said, as he smirked.

"You moron stop cracking your stupid jokes, they aren't funny." Jeremiah said, as he slapped Dayan across his face. Dayan nose started to bleed, and he left the room.

"KILL,KILL, KILL." Haggai screamed, as his cage clanked.

"Now, now, my Haggai, you will get your chance." Takeshi said, as he touched the small cage.

"NOW LET US BEGIN, THE TERROR, AND THE HATRED."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Supervisor Komui, what should we do with the Finder's here at the Order?" Reever asked, as he took large gasps of air.

"Tell them to move away at possible from combat." Komui said.

"Eh." Reever replied, as though confused.

"If the enemy attacks us with Akuma, the Finder's will only get in the way." Komui replied.

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE." A group of Finder's screamed, as they slammed open through the door. Komui, and Reever lifted there head's up quickly.

"WE ARE WILLING TO FIGHT, AND SACRIFICE OUR LIVES FOR THIS PLANET. WE ALL WANT TO FIGHT." The Finder's screamed, as though angry. Komui said nothing, and Reever looked away.

"YOU WILL ALL GET IN THE WAY." Komui replied, as he pushed his glasses up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GETTING IN THE WAY?" The Finder's screamed.

"THE EXORCISTS THEMSELVES CANNOT PROTECT THEMSELVES, AND YOU. YOU WILL BE JUST GETTING IN THE WAY." Komui replied in a sad tone.

"WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT REGARDLESS OF YOUR DECISION." The Finder's screamed. Komui could say nothing.

"THIS IS INDEED A PROBLEM." Komui thought.

"Please, save us from the fate that lie's ahead."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"RELEASE ALL THE AKUMA." Takeshi screamed, as he laughed.

"Uh-hum." The whole group screamed, as they ran through the cells, and opened the iron doors. Large masses of Akuma came through the Iron Gate.

"ALL OF THEM, THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL." David screamed, as he cried.

"LET'S MAKE OUR MOVE." Serena spoke. All nodded.

………...……………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: TURKEY

"Look, Papa." A boy screamed, as he pointed towards the sky. The man lifted his head, and saw a storm of black object's heading towards the town.

"Son, SON, GET IN THE HOUSE." The man screamed, as he grabbed the boy by the arm.

"DADDY, WHAT'S WRONG?" The boy asked, as though he was curious. The man locked the door behind them.

"Dear, what's wrong?" his wife asked, as she entered the room.

"We have to go underground, where is Elizabeth?" the man asked, as he looked around the room.

"She went upstairs." His wife replied.

"TAKE THE KID'S UNDERGROUND." the man screamed.

"What about you dear?" the wife asked.

"I have business I must take care of." The man replied. The wife nodded, and ran up the stairs, grabbing her other child, then her son. She ran down through the tunnel.

"I MUST CONTACT THE ORDER." The man thought, as he ran to the phone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Hello." Komui said, as he picked up the ringing phone.

"This is exorcist Elif, and there are large masses of Akuma heading towards us." Elif spoke. Komui could say nothing, and could do nothing.

"What is the situation at the Order, Supervisor?" Elif asked.

"The enemy has appeared before us." Komui replied. Elif could not say a word.

"What will you do, Supervisor?" Elif asked.

"I have contacted all the exorcists to return to the Order." Komui replied.

"I see, supervisor." Elif replied, and hung up the phone. Elif stood by the phone, and knew he was alone on this one. His family, and himself can only be saved by him. The Order can do nothing. There hands were tied up, just as his.

"What must I do?" Komui thought desperately. Several large scream's made Komui raise his head.

"Supervisor, Akuma, Akuma, They have come inside." Reever said, as he ran in through the door. Komui stood up hastily, and walked towards the window. A large hole was present, and Akuma were flying in. Komui's mouth opened wide in shock.

"TELL THE EXORCIST'S TO GATHER, AND PROTECT THE FINDER'S." Komui screamed. Reever nodded, and ran out the front door.

"HURRY FORM A LINE." The Finder's screamed.

"EVERYTING START'S FROM HERE." Komui thought, as his head lowered.

"We are all fighting in this together."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

NIGHT 34-EVERYTHING WILL SOON COME TO AN END- Now that the invasion of the planet has begun and the exorcists are gathering to the Order, it only becomes apparent that this was a trap. The exorcists as they are moving desperately to get to the Order and the exorcists inside the Order are all in this together. The trouble may only be beginning, and the terror was only starting.


	38. NIGHT 34 夜 34

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 34- EVERYTHING WILL SOON COME TO AN END**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Supervisor Komui." Reever screamed, as he hid under the column.

"The enemy is too strong." Reever said, as sweat crept down his face.

"THE EXORCISTS?" Komui screamed.

"I don't know where they are." Reever said, as he took large gasps of air.

"WE CAN'T WIN WITH SHEER POWER." Komui screamed.

"The exorcists are all over the place." Reever replied, as his head shook.

"This is a total mess." Komui thought, as he bit his lips, and blood dripped from the cut. The ground shook. Komui lifted his head, and Reever stood, and walked towards the window slowly. The side of the building was crumbling, and the damage was too great that the building on the side will fall.

"The building on the left is going to crumble." Reever said, in panic.

"WHAT." Komui screamed. He knew that there were exorcists, and Finders in that area.

"WE HAVE TO WARN EVERYONE." Komui screamed. Reever turned his head towards Komui, and closed his eyes; as if there was no way that they can pass the large groups of Akuma in the tower. Komui smudged his hair, and took off his cap. He was sweating to the point that his mind wasn't clear. A large explosion made both Reever, and Komui look up. Andrew stood onto of the stairs with his bow.

"Andrew." Both Komui, and Reever said. Andrew looked at them both, and smirked.

"I WON'T FORGIVE THE ENEMY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO DAISUKE." Andrew screamed, as his eyes glistened.

"It seems he has snapped out of shock." Komui replied. Reever nodded his head. Andrew closed his eyes, as he drew some arrows out of the air. He wanted to live on for the sake of the one person that saved his life, and that one person who made him feel like he was at home.

"LEVEL TWO UNLOCK, MIRAGE OF FIRE." Andrew screamed, as his bow turned red. Several large Akuma heard his scream, and headed towards him. He released his bow, and the bow transformed into a large white bird. The large groups of Akuma began to split up. Andrew jumped down the steps of the stairway.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL AT ONCE." Andrew screamed, as he drew several bows, and released it as a batch of Akuma appeared. Komui and Reever were speechless, and there mouth's remained open widely.

"Andrew." Komui spoke, as he watched Andrew beat up an Akuma that was already dead. Blood splattered every where.

"Andrew." Komui said, as he flinched. Andrew turned his head slightly.

"WHAT IS IT?" Andrew asked, as his eyes turned red, and his teeth turned to fangs.

"It's nothing." Komui replied, as he took several steps back. Andrew with rage got up from the corpse of the dead Akuma, and banged his fist onto the wall. Komui and Reever could say nothing.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Andrew screamed, as he banged his head onto the wall.

"Calm down, Andrew." Reever spoke, as he placed his hand onto Andrew's shoulder.

"We are all trying our best. The exorcists and the Finder's are fighting." Komui spoke, as he lowered his head.

"I'M GOING." Andrew spoke, as he looked ahead.

"Well, well, it looks like I found the leader of the Order." A voice echoed. Komui, Reever, and Andrew looked towards the man in the shadow. A young man with long brown hair with hazel eyes appeared from the shadow.

"Let me introduce myself, Amos is my name." Amos spoke, as he smirked. Andrew stepped forward, and drew his arrows.

"Oh, that's your innocence's power." Amos spoke, as he smiled. He drew a curved sword, and laughed a hard evil laugh.

"Hm, I think that's what I was supposed to do." Amos spoke, as he took something out of his pocket. He held a small sheet of paper.

1. Appear before the enemy, and smile your evil smile

2.Introduce yourself and give a evil laugh

3.No stealing from the enemy, especially there wallet. (sighs)

4.No being friendly, and no time outs

5.Get down to business, and beat them into a pulp

"Well, it looks like I have done the first two steps, and now to finish what I came here to finish." Amos said, as he laughed his evil laugh. Komui, and Reever sighed.

"MIRAGE OF FIRE." Andrew screamed, as his arrow came at Amos. Amos moved swiftly, and grabbed the arrow in his fingers.

"Interesting, a souvenir." Amos spoke, as he looked at the arrow. Andrew gripped his hands angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME.?" Andrew screamed, as he drew three arrows, and fired. Amos with his sword jumped into the air, and evaded the arrows.

"Oh, is that all you've got?" Amos asked, as he laughed.

"I don't understand, my arrows can't even come close to him." Andrew thought.

"What will you do now?" Amos said, as he leaned towards his ears. Andrew in shock tried to jump out of the way, but Amos with his sword slashed it straight at Andrew. Andrew felt the sword cut into his flesh, as he flew into the wall.

"HA HA HA HA." Amos screamed, as he took several steps towards Andrew. Komui, and Reever watched hopelessly. As Amos drew his sword to finish off Andrew, several windows smashed. Amos jumped. Kanda and Lavi stood where the window smashed.

"OwWWWWWWW." Lavi screamed, as he touched his head. Kanda turned his head to the side. Reever and Komui sighed in relief.

"Yu, next time use your sword to get into the building, then using my head." Lavi spoke, as he whined.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT TO YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?" Kanda screamed, at Lavi. Lavi took several steps back.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO YU, BUT YOUR NAME, YU, JUST KEEP'S ON POPPING UP, YU." Lavi said, as he smiled. Kanda grew tense.

"Uh-hum, I don't think now is the time to be arguing." Komui and Reever spoke, as they twitched. Amos was speechless. _"Comrades fighting amongst one another?"_

"Uh-hum, I the enemy am standing in front of you." Amos replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FIRST NAME KEEP'S ON POPPING UP." Kanda screamed.

"WELL, YU, YOUR NAME, YU, ALWAYS'S POP"S UP, YU." Lavi replied, as he shrugged. Everyone remained silent. (Sad tune playing).

"STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME." Kanda screamed, as he raised his sword.

"MAY I BE OF ADVICE, VIOLENCE IS NEVER THE ANSWER." Amos screamed, as he closed his eyes.(SILENCE).

"Well, I can because I am the enemy." Amos replies, as he waved his pinky finger around. (SILENCE).

"Okay, I give up." Amos replied, as he sat down on the corner.

"I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE MY FIRST NAME." Kanda screamed, as he waved his sword around.

"It seems there arguing." Allen spoke, as he entered through the front door of the tower. Lenalee and Solomon followed behind Allen. As they both entered the room the ground shook.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REMIND YOU THAT I HATE MY FIRST NAME." Kanda screeched.

"REALLY, YU, HA HA HA HA, YU, YU, YU, YU." Lavi repeated. Kanda lifted his sword, and slashed it at Lavi. Lavi ducked, and several small pieces of his hair fell slowly to the ground.

"YU, THAT WAS MEAN. Lavi whined.

"May I speak?" Amos asked, as he sighed. Kanda with his red raging eyes turned towards Amos.

"I guess not. I don't think Yu is a bad name though" Amos replied. Kanda slashed his sword at Amos.

"HOW DARE YOU, A COMPLETE STRANGER USE MY NAME." Kanda screamed, as he took large gasps of air. (SILENCE)

"HELL'S INSECT." Kanda screamed, as he slashed his sword.

...BY THE CORNER >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

"Supervisor Komui, the closest town to the Order was infested in Akuma." Allen said, as he looked at Komui.

"I have heard, as well." Komui spoke, as his glasses glared in the dulling sunlight.

"THIS CHAOS WILL NEVER END, ESPECIALLY IF THOSE TWO WILL NEVER STOP ARUING."


	39. NIGHT 35 夜 35

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 35- THE FINAL BATLLE APPROACHES **

LOCATION: UNKOWN

"My Lord." Yuri spoke, as he kneeled to the ground. Takeshi lifted his head, and looked down at the kneeling man.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked, as though he was in a bad mood. Yuri turned his head away.

"Here is the update of the attack earlier." Yuri spoke, as he took out a roll of paper rolled up with a red ribbon on it. Takeshi nodded his head.

"I shall read it to you." Yuri beamed, as he opened the paper up. Yuri flinched.

"What does it say, Yuri?" Takeshi asked. Yuri said nothing.

"Well, it says…….." Yuri could not reply. Takeshi got up from his sitting, and walked down the steps of the stairs.

"Wait, my lord." Yuri spoke, as he held the paper tighter. Takeshi grabbed the other side of the paper.

"Please wait, my lord." Yuri spoke, as he smiled weakly.

"GIVE ME THE PAPER." Takeshi said, as he got red.

"I'll explain it to you." Yuri spoke.

"NO, JUST HAND ME THE PAPER." Takeshi spoke, as he angrily held the paper.

"No." Yuri replied, as he turned his head away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO.?" Takeshi screamed, as he grabbed the paper, and yanked it away from Yuri. Yuri crawled away slowly. Takeshi began to shake. Yuri hid under a table, and watched.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Takeshi screamed, as a large flame warped around him. The paper had several pictures of flowers, and a bunny on it. The bunny had an arrow that pointed to the words LORD TAKESHI. Takeshi flinched.

"I HATE BUNNIES." Takeshi screamed, as he tore the paper up into tiny pieces.

"SERENAAAAAAAAA." Takeshi screamed, as he jumped up and down in rage. Yuri covered up his ears, and wept under the table with fear.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET A TIME OUT WHEN YOU GET BACK."

* * *

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S 

"Hm." Serena spoke, as she lifted her head.

"I thought I heard a scream." Serena thought, as she shrugged. _"Seconds anyone." _She turned back to what she was doing, and she showed her evil smile. There was a table, and several people tied up to several chairs, dressed up as girls.

"Why is this happening to me, I'm an exorcist." One of them hummed, since the tape was around his mouth.

"Oh, my Mr. Gi Gi, wants some cookies." Serena spoke, as she went to the tied up man, and grabbed several cookies, and smashed it onto the man's mouth.

"OWWWWWWWW." The man screamed, under the tape. Serena turned back to the other three sitting on the chair. One of the exorcists across the table struggled, and the cup fell to the ground, and smashed. Serena turned her head quickly, and she bit her teeth.

"Oh my Mr. Underpants, you dropped YOUR CUP." Serena spoke, as she went towards the man, and kneeled down to look into the man's face.

"How cute you are with that bonnet." Serena spoke, as she smirked. Serena drew a dagger, and slashed through the man's throat. The man fell off the chair. The other three squealed.

"Does anyone else have OBJECTIONS?" Serena spoke, as she looked at the other three men. The other three shook there heads, as they cried.

"GOOD." Serena said, as she smiled.

* * *

"THIS GOOD, THIS GOOD." Haggai spoke, as he moved a chess piece. 

"Damn." One of the exorcists spoke, as he turned towards his comrades.

"LOSE, LOSE." Haggai screamed. The exorcists head rolled to the ground, and blood splattered everywhere.

"AHHHHHH." Everyone screamed, as they panicked.

"LOCKED, LOCKED." Haggai screamed, as he laughed. The door was locked, and they were stuck in this chamber.

"RUN FOR IT, RUN, NO HIDE." All of the exorcists screamed, as they waved there arms into the air, as they ran. Haggai was speechless.

"CHESS, CHESS." Haggai replied, as he pointed towards the chess board.

"Okay, My turn." Another exorcist spoke, as he walked towards Haggai.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME." Kanda screamed. 

"There is nothing wrong with your name." Amos spoke, as he turned his stubborn head.

"THERE IS, MY FIRST NAME IS NEVER TO BE USED." Kanda screamed, as he slashed his sword.

"Uhm…………." The whole group was speechless.

"Is it me, or are they both the same." Allen spoke, as his finger's flinched. Everyone nodded there heads.

"There is just no end to this."

* * *

"No, seriously that's what he did." Sarah spoke. 

"Really, then, he's such a jerk." A girl Finder spoke, as she nodded her head.

"Really? That's what I thought." Sarah agreed, as she nodded her head.

"You should break up with that idiot." Sakura spoke.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do." Sarah spoke, as she giggled.

"I really do feel like I'm beautiful."

* * *

LOCATION: UNKNOWN 

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING DOWN THERE?" Takeshi said, as he rubbed his long hair every where. Yuri crawled several feet back, and sighed.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON." Takeshi screamed, as he grabbed a table the table Yuri was hiding underneath, and picked it up, and threw it.

"YURI, GO DOWN THERE, AND FIND OUT WHAT THE SITUATION. IF YOU DON'T RETURN I WILL GO DOWN TERE MYSELF." Takeshi screamed, as he walked up the steps, and took large gasps of air.

"Yes, of course." Yuri spoke, as his head lowered slightly. He felt like he was a pet being commanded by Lord Takeshi.

* * *

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S 

"I took the back way." Yuri spoke, as he walked along the path. The ground shook constantly. As Yuri watched as the center of open air began to glow.

"AHHHHHHHHH." Yuri screamed, as he saw something grab him by the waist, and lift him.

"SOMEONE HELP ME." Yuri screamed, as he struggled. He turned his head slightly.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH, A MONSTER." Yuri screamed, as his head fell to the side, and he fainted. Hevlaska looked down at the young man.

"You are compatible to Innocence." Hevlaska spoke, as she lifted Yuri into the air.

* * *

"I COMMAND EVERYONE TO RETURN." Takeshi screamed. Sarah, David, Haggai, and everyone else lifted there heads. 

"Put me down." Serena screamed, as Takeshi held her. As Takeshi appeared before them, the whole group jumped beside him.

"You are very worthy opponents." Takeshi spoke. Everyone nodded.

"UNTIL THE NEXT TIME, I WILL ASSURE YOU THAT THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE." Takeshi screamed, as his long hair weaved through the air. Everyone nodded. Takeshi flinched.

"Let's take our leave." Takeshi screamed, at the group. They all disappeared. (SILENCE)………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

LOCATION:UNKNOWN 

"What is wrong with all of you?" Takeshi spoke, as he smacked the group all on the head.

"Owwww." They all complained.

"How many times must I tell you to, kill the enemy." Takeshi spoke, as his hjead lowered.

"This first attack failed, but this final act will succeed, and as it does the very existence of this planet will disappear. Did you find anyone who is strong enough to carry the Innocence heart?" Takeshi asked, as he turned his head towards the group. The group shook there head's.

"Let us prevail on our next attack." Takeshi thought, as he walked up the stairs to his chair.

"Lord Takeshi, where is Yuri?" Serena asked, as she looked around the area.

"I sent his off to search for you all, I presume he is dead." Takeshi spoke, as he smirked.

"No matter, he was useless anyways."


	40. The Beginning of the End PART 4

THE BEGINNING OF THE END 

**PART 4- **

THE DOOR OPENS TOWARDS OUR DOOM

**NIGHT'S ****36-47**

THE FATE OF OUR PLANET RESTS ON THE CHOSEN ONE'S OF GOD!

**NIGHT 36- THIS IS THE FINAL PATH**

**NIGHT 37- THE ONE CALLED CAIN**

**NIGHT 38- THE STRUGGLE FOR THE LIGHT**

**NIGHT 39- THE FINAL BATTLE**

**NIGHT 40- THIS IS THE END**

**NIGHT 41- EVERYTHING NOW FALLS INTO PLACE**

**NIGHT 42- GOODBYE TO THE ONE I HAD LOVED**

**NIGHT 43- THE GRAVE OF THE TWO LOVERS**

**NIGHT 44- THE KEY, THE INNOCENCE HEART**

**NIGHT 45- THE DUTY OF THE EXORCIST**

**NIGHT 46- TO RESTORE, THE WORLD**

**NIGHT 47- PEACE RESTORED**


	41. NIGHT 36 夜 36

**The Beginning of the End**

I know I will have a few spelling, and grammar mistakes in all my stories, and this happens often since I am typing quickly, and thinking at the same time…I want to get all the chapters done, as quickly as possible for everyone's sake.

**NIGHT 36- THIS IS THE FINAL PATH**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

Komui sat down onto his chair in his office, and placed his hands over his face. He was frustrated, and in pain. How many people have died? Reever walked up the steps into Komui's office, and saw Komui sitting by his desk with his tired shrouded eyes. He knew there was nothing he could say to make the supervisor feel any better. Half the Order was destroyed, and the remaining Akuma are being exterminated right now.

"Supervisor Komui, you should get some rest." Reever spoke out, as he took several steps closer towards Komui's desk. Komui didn't reply. Reever must have noticed that he was in deep thought, so he said no more. He stood by Komui's desk, and remained silent, until he thought of something.

"Tell me the casualties." Komui spoke, as his hair covered his eyes.

"Well, by far four Exorcists are confirmed dead, along with twenty Finders. Ten were killed by the collapsing building." Reever replied.

"I see, how did they die?" Komui asked.

"One had his throat slit through, another had a stab wound to his heart, third one had bled to death, and the last one had died from the collapsing building." Reever confirmed through his clipboard.

"Have they done the funeral yet?" Komui asked.

"They have started it, and everyone is downstairs." Reever replied.

"I thank you for the report." Komui replied, as he swung his chair to the other direction. Reever with a slight sigh of sadness left the room.

"What to do now, after many of our comrades have died?

………………………………………………………………………..

LOCATION:UNKNOWN

"YOU FOOLS." Takeshi screamed, as he slammed his fist into the table. The group remained quiet.

"They are not our friends, or are they family. Why did you all act foolish? They are the enemy, and they should be treated as enemies." Takeshi screamed in rage. The group oly looked down onto the table.

"Please forgive us." Serena spoke out. The group turned towards her.Takeshi knew that this was hard to forget, especially if they had to retreat in battle.

"This will only be the case only this time, if ever this happens again, I will whip you all for sure." Takeshi replied, as he got up.

"It worked, Serena your puppy eyes." David spoke out. Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"We all have our dark pasts." Jeremiah spoke out.

"Yeah, it would be better if we act, as we have too." Amos spoke out next. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Even so, I don't want to act like a monster, well, the murdering part is fun, but to take anger as a tool, well, I don't think it's that bad…." Serena spoke out, as she continued to talk to her self, and contradict herself.

"This isn't the time to be like this, we have to find the Innocence heart, before those exorcists do." David murmured under his breathe.

"Yeah, this is the most important thing we have to do." Amos replied among the group.

"NO, IF I DO THAT I WILL BE EVIL, NO WELL, AND NO I HAVE TO BE BEHAVED. WHAT IS BEHAVED?" Serena screamed to herself. The whole group sighed. (SILENCE)

"Poor Serena, we are evil, we are evil." David said, as he turned his head to the side. The group nodded there heads in agreement.

………………………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Supervisor." Reever spoke out, as he entered the room. Komui was sitting in the desk drawing something. Reever didn't want to know what it was.

"HERE IT IS, FINALLY, KOMUI RIN 896." Komui laughed with joy, and then an evil grin appeared.

"It will be the most effective weapon to use in combat." Komui spoke, as his face became serious, and his glasses dulled in the sun.

"Supervisor that serious look doesn't really suit you." Reever spoke out, as his mouth opened slightly, and his eyes closed. He was tired. The Supervisor was up to no good again.

"Supervisor, let us forget about Komui rin for now." Reever spoke with fear.

"Never, this will be the greatest plan ever." Komui cried.

"I think the greatest disaster." Reever whispered behind him. For sure Reever knew that the Supervisor was day dreaming again.

"AND THEN KOMUI RIN WILL SAVE LENALEE." Komui screamed. Reever froze. Lenalee once again was in the Supervisor's head.

"Supervisor, this isn't the time to be thinking about Komui rin." Reever spoke out, as he took a few steps away. Komui said nothing.

"I know that it isn't the time to think of other things, but there are times that I believe that we must forget what we have lost, and continue to what we must gain." Komui replied, as his eyes crinkled with sadness. Reever understood, and nodded his head.

"This may be our final chance to win back what we have lost, the enemy this time for sure will not let us off easy, as it had." Komui spoke, as he smothered his hair slightly.

"yes, I guess the most important thing is to think of the future, and not only of what had transpired here in front of us." Komui continued.

"I agree." Reever replied.

"I think that out time has run out, and luck may not be by our side. The Order had been infiltrated, and soon the world will crumble, as it once had before. My goal is to keep us all alive, and protect this world at the same time." Komui replied, as he placed his arms on each side of his cheeks, and placed it onto his desk. Reever only nodded slowly, and left Komui by himself.

"This is hard for me, as much as it is for you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Screw it." Kanda spoke out loud. (silence) No one ever defied Kanda, and his anger problems. He always knew that he was right. Allen took a few steps back with Krory, and Lavi.

"Slow down there, Yu." Lavi spoke out. The whole room turned cold, and quiet, and turned there head towards Lavi.

"LAVI, HOW MANY TIMES HAS IT BEEN, SINCE I REMINDED YOU NEVER TO CALL ME BY THAT FORSAKEN NAME." Kanda bellowed, as his eyes twitched.

"Yeah, but I can't help myself Yu." Lavi replied, as he shrugged.

"Lavi apologize." Allen pleaded. Lavi disagreed. Everyone began to shrink, and melt to the floor.

"I think this time we are seriously going to lose our heads." Another exorcist spoke out, as he sighed.

"Yeah, probably our head will be dangling down from the Order's rails, and Kanda would be standing there grinning with his evil grin of pride." Another replied, as he shook.

"No, he'll probably have out head cut of, and have it roll, and roll, and roll, and roll…." Another continued, as his eyes twinkled, and twinkled. The group became quiet.

"You know, don't say anything, when ever you say a thing it makes no sense." Another behind him spoke out. Everyone nodded his head. _"Roll, and roll, and roll, and roll."_ Then the man collapsed from fatigue.

"WE ALL HAVE THE KANDAPHOBIA." Another screamed with his arms flailing in the arm. _"I think you're the one who has It." everyone flinched_

"I think we'll probably have our lives cut short for sure." Another replied. Everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

As the Order began repairing the damaged buildings, the final path yet left many exorcists and Finders in disarray. What was yet ahead, and what was all of there destinies?


	42. NIGHT 37 夜 37

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 37- THE ONE CALLED CAIN**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"That man." Komui thought, as he scratched his head. Reever and the other scientist turned towards Komui.

"What is it supervisor?" Reever asked.

"That man, who carried that little girl, he looks like the same exact guy from the bible. The same man named Cain." Komui replied.

"Cain." All the scientist repeated. Komui nodded, as he opened up several books that lay in front of him.

"Yes, I thought I had seen his face before, and it seems I am correct." Komui replied, as he lifted one of the books that were on the side of the other stack of books that he had been researching. Reever, and the other's caved in to have a look, and all gawked with wide mouths. The man looked exactly the same.

"I wonder how he remained still in his young age, after almost several thousand years." Reever exclaimed.

"He probably is related to the Noah's, and he doesn't seem to know that he is." Komui replied.

"Is that even at al possible, even if he had been living for a thousand he still doesn't know?" Reever asked.

"He's been living in his own imagination world." Komui replied, as though he knew that this man could be a lot more dangerous then he had ever bargained for.

"I wonder how we are going to end this fight." Reever spoke out, as though he was as well frustrated, as everyone else that stood around him.

"Who is this Cain guy, any ways exactly?" a scientist asked.

"He is a biblical character, and if I am for certain, he is not an average fighter. He was said to have killed his former brother Able." Komui replied.

"Exactly." They heard a voice echo. Komui, and the group of scientists turned. A young man stood in the shadows of the room. He walked into the light. His hair was short, but lengthy enough to cover his face. His eyes were tainted with blood.

"I guess I shall have no need to introduce myself." The young man spoke.

"Able." Komui replied, as his eyes widened.

"I have always despised my brother Cain, so I decide on my own to give you all a lift of aid. A way to defeat my brother, and save this world from the destruction that still waits." Able replied, as he smirked.

"I can't trust him." Komui thought, as his forehead began to get sweaty.

"Do you honestly believe that you have much of a choice?" Able asked, as he laughed. Komui gritted his teeth, and lowered his head.

"We don't have much of a choice." Komui repeated in his mind.

"What will you do? I think the best answer would be for you to accept my proposal of aid." Able replied, as he smiled his smile, and swayed his hair out of his face. Komui, and the other's all remained silent. Everyone turned towards Komui hoping that he would give a reply, but Komui didn't give a reply.

"You don't need to reply right now, but I expect you to, soon." Able replied, as he walked towards the exit of the door.

"WAIT." Komui screamed, as he got up impatiently from his chair.

"I….I….accept." Komui replied, as he hid his face. Able smiled, and turned towards Komui.

"Very good, so now we shall begin the path to save this planet from its doom." Able replied.

"From its doom."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Solomon" Allen shouted, as he waved towards Solomon. Solomon turned his head towards Allen, and smiled. Allen stopped in his tracks when he saw blood everywhere.

"Solomon, where is everyone?" Allen asked.

"I don't know, I just destroyed all the Akuma in the area." Solomon replied. Allen looked around, and saw something that he couldn't believe, he saw a body sprawled across the ground, and from there he could spot shadows of bodies lying on the ground. Allen in shock looked straight into Solomon's eyes.

"Solomon, what did you do?" Allen asked, as he took several steps back. He knew Solomon was one of them, one of the enemies.

"What d래 you mean Allen?" Solomon asked, as he smiled, as he shrugged.

"You killed them." Allen replied, as his arm transformed.

"I hate squirt's that can use there brain." Solomon replied, as armor took shape around his body. Allen took stand, and fired his Anti Akuma weapon, as Solomon went around him in fast speed. Allen then aimed at the ground where Solomon was thrown into the air, and he slammed into the wall.

"Damn." Solomon replied, as he pushed a large column that supported the room to the side.

"You, I will never forgive you for what you did." Allen replied, as tears filled his eyes. So many have died, and it was partially his fault for knowing that Solomon was not an exorcist. Ever since, the first day he met him, and saw him; he never had destroyed a single Akuma.

"What a pity, you should have known that I wasn't an exorcist from the first day we met, and yet you didn't. How sad." Solomon replied, as his face widened, and he laughed.

"INNOCENCE." Allen screamed, as his arm turned into a sword. The very same sword that had brought down the Earl several years back.

"Well, if it isn't the same sword that had brought down the Earl of Millennium." Solomon laughed, as he weaved his hand.

"I heard from Lord Takeshi that the Millennium ran for his life, such a coward." Solomon tainted.

"YOU WON'T BE ANY DIFFERENT, SOLOMON." Allen screamed.

"Oh, I like the way your voice vibrates with anger, and hate. Let us finish this. I'm getting bored." Solomon replied, as his eyes got smaller, and he yawned. Allen gritted his teeth angrily. He was going to make sure Solomon got what he deserved.

"LET'S GO." Allen screamed, as he drew his sword at Solomon. Solomon slithered like a snake and dodged Allen's sword.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Solomon laughed with excitement. Allen continued his attack's even though Solomon continued to dodge his attack. Allen quickly dodged Solomon's attack; several large black birds came at Allen.

"THIS IS MY GOD'S PUNISHMENT TO YOU." Solomon screamed, as he drew more black birds. These birds were no average black bird that represented the Phoenix. They opened there mouths wide open to reveal metal teeth, and inside the mouth where black saliva dripped that represented poison. Allen took this chance, and struck Solomon on the leg's making his trip, and luring his birds back at him.

"WHAT?" Solomon screamed, as he went back, and ducked.

"YOU LITTLE RAT." Solomon screamed, as he lifted his arms into the air.

"I AM CLOSER TO MY GOD THE YOU THINK." Solomon bellowed, as a black aura surrounded, and engulfed him. Allen drew his sword, and struck it into Solomon's chest. Solomon faltered.

"NO, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Solomon screamed, as he fell to his knees.

"My sword it purifies." Allen explained.

"My powers." Solomon spoke, as his eyes got wider. He was normal, and his body faltered. Allen caught him, and his eyes revealed pain. _"In this world the Earl is the person that draws out the person's greed, and desires, and uses it for his own disposal."_ Allen bit his lips. Could it be the same as the Noah's and the Earl? Could there be a connection between these new enemies with the Earl? Allen thought.

"Thank you." Solomon replied, as he looked straight into Allen's eyes, and cried.

"I should have done more, but this was my fault, and I shall take the burden with me." Solomon explained. Allen listened.

"I should have known better. My heart grew so strong, and tainted with the ideals of growing stronger that I forgot what I was to achieve here at the Order." Solomon replied, as his weak arms wiped his tears away.

"You were never an exorcist here, how did you get in?" Allen asked.

"I have my ways. I used my Illusions to get passed the Innocence check up, more of a hypnosis." Solomon explained that part.

"I see." Allen replied, as his hair covered his eyes. Solomon smiled.

"I have done my deed for Lord Takeshi." Solomon spoke, as he coughed up blood, and then he closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Not long after that he was dead.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

"Solomon is dead." Takeshi spoke out. The whole group turned towards him.

"It doesn't matter, we have what we need." David replied.

"We only used his after all." Sarah explained, as she smiled. Serena stood by her chair, and tears rolled down it. She was mad that no one cared for those that died in this family. _"_

_He was one of us, but no one cares, why?"_

"What will be our next move?" Amos asked, as he looked with his dark eyes straight into Takeshi's.

"We will return to finish the rest of the exorcist, but this time let us finish them off one by one." Takeshi explained, as he laughed. The whole group laughed, Serena didn't. Takeshi looked at her, while he laughed.

"SOON, EVERYTHING WILL FALL AS WE WANT IT TOO."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Solomon had been a spy in the Order for some time." Komui replied, as he looked at Allen. Kanda, and Lavi sat on the red couch. Krory, and Lenalee stood by.

"He has taken much of opur info on us." Komui thought, as he looked worried.

"They know our strengths, and weaknesses." Komui replied.

"So what will be our next move?" Kanda asked, as he looked at Komui.

"I will decide that later on." Komui replied. The group chattered, while Kanda remained quiet.

"If the enemy has out info, then we are indeed in a dark hole, which we may never be able to overcome."


	43. NIGHT 38 夜 38

**The Beginning of the End**

READ: Sorry if I'm taking so long to write the chapter's……Here it is..the chapter that you have been waiting for so so so so so long…..Enjoy!

**NIGHT 38- THE STRUGGLE FOR THE LIGHT**

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

"What to do?" David thought, as he placed a finger into his mouth. Serena poked her head out around the corner, and smiled.

"David, its David." Serena spoke out loud.

"My lady Serena, Lord Takeshi wants to talk to you." Yuri spoke out, as he walked towards Serena. Serena slowly turned towards him with angry red eyes.

"HOW CAN YOU BREAK MY COVER?" Serena screamed, as she jumped up, and down. Yuri tried hard to smile slightly.

"This isn't a spy game." Yuri replied, as he sighed. Serena stormed off with her red eyes still in place. Yuri walked towards the same direction, as Serena. Serena entered Lord Takeshi's room, and came out later.

"YURI." Takeshi screamed, as he came out of him room. Yuri bowed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE SERENA MAD?" Takeshi asked, as his eyes were worn out. Yuri flinched.

"I only went to inform her of you, and I just ruined her game." Yuri replied.

"WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A THING, SHE HAS BEGUN TO IGNORE ME." Takeshi replied, as he wept.

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE WHEN MY LITTLE SERENA IGNORES ME." Takeshi replied, as his lips came out. Yuri nodded his head, and his hair covered his eyes.

"YURI." Takeshi screamed, as he held Yuri. Yuri in shock froze.

"Serena, my Serena." Takeshi cried. Yuri couldn't help, but feel helpless.

"He still has a long way to go, before he thinks of destroying the whole world." Yuri thought.

"LORD TAKESHI, YOU……..?" Yuri replied, as several tears came out. Takeshi lifted his head, and looked up.

"YURI, DON'T YOU START." Takeshi spoke out, as he saw Yuri's puppy eyes.

"STOP, STOP, STOP." Takeshi screamed, as he left the room flailing his arms in the air, as he cried.

"He really can't get over puppy eyes." Yuri thought, as he left the room.

"I guess I better find those documents that were so important to Lord Takeshi back at the exorcist's headquarters." Yuri thought, as he got up.

* * *

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S 

"Kanda, he left for a mission?" Allen asked, as he entered the Lobby. Lenalee beside him nodded her head.

"My brother said that there is still Innocence, so he will continue to send exorcists on mission." Lenalee replied. Allen led Lenalee towards the sofa in Lobby. Allen was about to ask when he heard a scream.

"What was that?" Allen asked, as he stood up.

"LET ME GO." The screams echoed every where. Several finder's, and exorcists shrugged.

"Let's go have a look, Allen." Lenalee asked, as she grabbed Allen by the wrist, and dragged Allen towards the rooms. Komui and several scientists came out of the room.

"It came from under." Komui replied, as he left into the shadows. Lenalee and Allen followed after. There hanging from shock was a young man. His tongue was sticking out and his eyes swirling from stress.

"It seems he is compatible to Innocence." Komui replied. Allen and Lenalee looked at one another. Several scientists helped remove him.

"WE'LL TAKE VERY GOOD CARE OF HIM." Komui replied, as his eyes twinkled.

Allen shivered slightly, and shrunk. Yuri slowly opened his eyes, and saw that he was no longer in his original clothes.

"What happened?" Yuri thought.

"I had snuck in through, but then it got all dark, and then this monster that looked like an insect grabbed me, and then I….. " Yuri fell off the bed, and sighed.

"I went blank, how could I of all people." Yuri spoke, as he shook his head back and forth.

"I'm in the Order, and in the middle of it." Yuri thought, as he rocked back and forth in the corner.

"What will they do to me?" Yuri thought. A large group of scientist with evil grins with sharp knives that were waiting to cut open his stomach. Yuri shook, and then he banged his head into the wall, and cried.

"NOOOOOO." Yuri screamed. The door slowly turned. Yuri moved up against the wall, and banged on it.

"NO, I CAN'T DIE; I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE." Yuri thought, as he desperately wept with fear at every moment that passed. Komui entered the room, and saw Yuri leaning against the wall.

"Uhm." Komui replied. Yuri leaned even more up against the wall, as far as his body can go up against.

"A…r...e y……o….u. o…k….a…y.?(Are you okay?) Komui spoke. Yuri heard eacj letter that came out of Komui's mouth. Komui tried hard to laugh, but this person was scarred to death, maybe a little too much. Allen, and Lenalee entered the room. Lenalee smacked Komui on the head.

"Ow." Komui screamed, as he touched the large bump on hid head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO BROTHER TO MAKE THE YOUNG MAN TO DRIVE HIM TO THE BRINK OF DEATH IN FEAR?" Lenalee screamed.

"nothing." Komui replied.

"I'm sorry if my brother scares you, I'm Lenalee, and he is Allen." Lenalee replied, as she pointed at Allen.

* * *

"You're saying I'm compatible to Innocence." Yuri replied, as though confused. 

"It is your choice if you want o become an exorcist." Lenalee spoke, as she smiled. Yuri felt like he was home, somewhere warm who would welcome him. He never had respect or any friends in Lord Takeshi's house. He remained a slave in that household.

"I will join the Order." Yuri replied.

"You didn't have to reply right away." Lenalee replied, as she tried her best not to feel bad.

"No, I really want to be a part of the Order." Yuri spoke, as he smiled. Allen, and Lenalee nodded there heads, and smiled. Komui agreed. The Order gains a new exorcist.

* * *

LOCATION: UNKNOWN 

"Where is Yuri?" Takeshi thought, as he sat impatiently for Yuri to arrive.

"He's gone, my Lord." David replied, as he huffed.

"He must have been captured." David thought.

"I see." Takeshi said, as he smiled.

"He was no use, any ways." Takeshi replied, as he got up from his chair.

"The light is fading fast." David replied.

"It is our time, and our rule. The light will fade forever more, and there will be no light. The light will never rise again, not while I rein for the millions of years that my life has." Takeshi spoke, as he laughed.

"NO MORE LIGHT FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY."

* * *

**PREVIEW OF ANOTHER STORY: This has no relation to this story. It is a new story that I'm working on or will start/ have been working on. There are times I may never even start. The Stories will change. I have many older stories that I have written, and I will put a portion of it up on several of these chapters on the bottom. There isn't a section for our own imagainative fanfiction, so i will just add some shapters of my own fanfiction made from my head on the bottom- depends if i have time...**

**TITLE: BLADES OF BLOOD**

"_It was not long ago that a project once composed of viruses began. It was from there that a virus known as the V Virus was formed, not knowing the entity, and the high dangerous levels of toxins, it was tested on humans. This virus not well known was capable of spreading through the air, and blood. The only thing that the scientists found out that was apparent was that the V Virus like many other viruses gave the host the hunger, desire for flesh, and blood. It changes the personality of the host, and then devours there soul."_


	44. NIGHT 39 夜 39

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 39- THE FINAL BATTLE**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

The ground shook. Kanda was about to enter the Order was more aware of this trembling.

"Something's going to happen." Kanda thought, as his hair weaved. He had a very bad feeling that this time the world was slowly disappearing starting from underground.

* * *

"YES, YES, I Understand." Komui replied, as he frantically took as many phone calls as his hands can hold. Kanda entered the room after he knocked.

"ALRIGHT." Komui replied once more before slamming all the phones to the ground.

"Kanda." Komui replied, as he smiled. Kanda looked at Komui, and rolled his eyes. Komui was wearing his Bunny PJ'S, and his slippers had bunnies, as well. Kanda flinched. Komui smiled at Kanda, and took a sip of his coffee.

"The innocence." Kanda replied, as he held the Innocence in front of Komui.

"Take it down." Komui replied. Kanda stood up, and opened the door. Something came at him flying, he dodged the first three, but missed the fourth it smacked him on the face.

Kanda smudged the cake off his face.

"Take that." Several voices echoed. Kanda anger rose steadily.

"KEEP IT DOWN THERE." Komui screamed, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"What the h is going on?" Kanda thought, as he saw cake batter everywhere.

"Smell's like coffee." Kanda replied, as he took a step forward. Komui's ears went up.

"COFFEE." Komui screamed, as he ran out of his office in front of Kanda. Kanda stopped. Komui jumped forward, and slipped on the cake on the ground, and fell to the ground sliding down the first flight of stairs.

"Ouch." The group thought, as they looked at one another, and shrugged. Kanda sighed.

"They're all hopeless Buffoons." Kanda thought, as he left the room.

"COFFEE." Komui screamed.

"CATCH." Several scientist spoke, as they threw cake into the air. Komui jumped, and took the first bite of cake, and fell into heaven.

"Coffee." Komui replied, as he hiccupped.

"I had no idea that the supervisor can get drunk be coffee." One of the scientist replied.

"Maybe that's why half the time he's gone crazy." Another replied.

"Come now Supervisor." One of the scientist's in the back lifted the Supervisor up, and dragged him to the chair.

"IF LEADER REEVER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, WE ARE SCREWED." Another replied, as he hid. A knock lingered. The group hushed.

"Supervisor here's the info on the biblical person, Cain." Reever stopped in his steps, and saw a group of scientist in the office.

"Why, thank you." One of the scientists under the table replied, as they lifted one of Komui's arms. Reever found it strange. The group could hear there heartbeat's.

"HAH." Reever replied, as he revealed the hiding scientists under the table.

"WHAT HAVE TOU DONE, WE ARE AT A CRISIS." Reever yelled. The group fell backwards, and hit the books in the back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?" Reever asked.

"We gave him black coffee cake." One of the scientists replied, as he shivered.

"YOU IDIOT'S THAT'S TO STRONG FOR THE SUPERVISOR." Reever replied, as he sighed.

"Low fat, hyper sugar coffee with lots of milk is the supervisors coffee taste, but black coffee is like poison." Reever replied, as he shook his head.

"WAIT, then what does that mean?" one of the scientist replied, as he looked at the supervisor.

"HE PROBABLY IS HALF DEAD; LOOK AT HIS TOUNGUE IT'S STICKING OUT." Reever replied, as he pointed at the half dead supervisor.

"NO, THEN, NO." the group screamed in agony.

"WAKE UP SUPERVISOR, WE NEED YOU." The group screamed, as they used CPR, and jumped on him, and slapped him.

"IT'S USELESS; HE'S HALF DEAD, PROBABLY IN COFFEE LAND." Reever replied.

"NOOOOOOO." the group screamed, as they cried.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE." The group screamed, as they ran around. Reever looked away, and sighed.

* * *

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

"Now, it is time my family let's begin." Takeshi replied, as he got up. The group stood, and nodded with agreement.

"Uhm, Master Takeshi." Serena spoke, as she lifted her hand into the air. Takeshi turned his head, and looked at Serena, and gave a loud sigh.

"Yes, what it is Serena?" Takeshi asked.

"What's the plan?" Serena asked. The group turned, and starred at Serena.

"We've been discussing that for the past hour if you've been listening." Takeshi replied, as his eyes twitched.

"Well, I had something I had to do, so I was kinda busy." Serena replied, as she blushed. The group fell to the ground.

"You don't actually believe that we can repeat what we said." David replied, as he smacked Serena on the head.

"WAHHHH." Serena screamed as she cried.

"NOW NOW, Serena." Takeshi replied, as he patted Serena.

"It hurts." Serna replied, as she sobbed.

"Why don't you sit by the lake, and wait for us." Takeshi replied, as he smiled. Serena didn't like it, so her face puffed up. She nodded, and left the room, while the group left for battle.

* * *

LOCATION: LAKE

The breeze blew over the lake where Serena sat. Her eyes softened, and her heart pounded in her ears. Her hair glistened in the sun's ray. Her spirit was broken; she didn't like it with Lord Takeshi. She felt the weight of something on her shoulders, so she lifted her head. A man in a uniform smiled at her.

"What are you doing out here alone?" the man asked.

"You're a General." Serena spoke, as she looked up at the man.

"General Cross, that's my name." Cross spoke, as his red eyes glared down at the lake. Serna looked into the lake as well.  
"Doesn't the lake make your worries disappear?" Cross asked, as he continued his gaze. Serena looked up at the man, something about this man made Serena feel comfortable.

"Have you forgotten the promise that I made?" Cross asked, as he looked down at Serena. Serna's heart gave a loud thump.

"Do I know this man?" Serena asked herself, as she looked deep into the man's eyes.

"It has almost passed six year's, since then." Cross spoke, as he looked into the air. Serena remembered what he meant.

"Yes, I remember the promise, the day when we will meet again." Serna replied, as she held her tears.

"I see." Cross said; as he took a large breathe.

"You have not forgotten." Cross thought, as a tear fell. The memory pained his heart.

"You know that I will leave you once more." Cross spoke. Serena nodded her head. Cross left the site, and disappeared.

"The fate is yet to be decided. What will become of this world?" Serena thought, as she folded her hands together, and tears dribbled down.

* * *

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Breach in the west wing." Several scientist screamed. Komui opened his eyes slowly, and his eyes shook from side to side. He got up.

"OUCH." Komui screamed, as he patted his head where he banged his head on the desk.

"What was I doing on the ground?" Komui thought, since he couldn't remember.

"STATE OF EMERGENCY." The speaker echoed. Komui ran out the door. Reever was at the door dozing off.

"Supervisor." Reever replied, as he sighed with relief.

"What is going on?" Komui asked.

"It seems that Akuma are heading our way." Reever replied.

"Tell the exorcists in the castle to prepare." Komui replied. Reever nodded his head.

* * *

"Allen." Lenalee spoke, as she banged on the door.

"Five more minutes." Allen replied, as he placed the over his head.

"Bean sprout." A voice spoke. Something slashed through the door, and the door fell into several wood pieces. Lenalee stood flinching. Kanda stood beside her, and he placed his sword back into his sheaf.

"I'M UP." Allen screamed, as he got up, and dressed. Lavi came crawling through the ground.

"Kanda broke my window." Lavi replied, as he yawned.

"He turned my door into scrap." Allen replied, as he cried. Lavi didn't reply.

"Seems we're going to combat." Lavi spoke, as he stretched. Large groups of exorcists came running up, and down the stairs from every direction.

"You ready?" Lavi asked. Allen took a deep breathe.

"Yeah, I am." Allen replied, as the group took there steps forward.

"THIS IS THE PATH TO THE FINAL BATTLE."


	45. NIGHT 40 夜 40

**The Beginning of the End**

READ: Sorry for the late update…I took a break, and was doing my college apps. There are a lot of grammar, and spelling mistakes, since I never proofread my stuff, if anyone is willing to do it for me well, then I'll be happy….Here is chapter forty…ENJOY!

**NIGHT 40- THIS IS THE END**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"The first wave of Akuma are coming our way." An exorcist spoke, as he pointed towards the large group of black spots. Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory, and yet the missing Miranda were put into a group. Kanda stood stubbornly away from the group, as shy as he was. Allen sat in the corner thinking about food. Krory stood half asleep beside Allen. Lavi imagined a Chinese girl, and swung his hammer around. Lenalee sat on a chair, and thought her thoughts of the happiest moment that she ever had. Miranda was missing, and lost inside the Order, as usual.

Kanda lifted his sword up, and drew it out of its sheaf. The group turned towards Kanda, and got ready.

"So this is where everything starts." Lavi thought, as his orange hair swayed with the breeze that passed the bridge. He had a very bad feeling that some of his friends beside him were going to die. Allen beside him had his serious eyes, and molded his Innocence into a gun, and thought desperately. Lenalee remained quiet, and tired from not getting enough sleep. Krory remained in a panicked situation with his nails in his sharp teeth biting them, and sucking his blood, since he is a vampire.

"Let's get this over with." Kanda spoke, grumpily. The group could only wait, and watch as the other corners of the Order were being plummeted with Akuma. Soon it would be there turn to take on all the Akuma heading there way.

"May God be with us?"

* * *

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

"The Akuma have been released." David replied, as he flicked a straw of wheat up, and down with amusement. Takeshi was looking out of the window when he turned, and saw what David was doing, and then he shook with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Takeshi screamed, as he took out his whip, and slapped it onto the table smashing it.

"Wow, Lord Takeshi has a big temper." Amos replied in a whisper. Several nodded there head, and there heads feel, and they sighed.

"That may have been the fifteenth table that he had broken this month." Sarah replied.

"He probably feels lonely without Serena around him." David replied, as he sat onto a chair.

"I SWARE IT LOOKED FUNNY, SO I PICKED IT UP." David replied, as he kneeled to the ground, as he closed his eyes in fear.

"THE REST OF YOU, I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE, AND FINISH OFF THE DARK RELIGIOUS ORGANIZATION." Takeshi replied, as he slapped his whip at David. The remaining group nodded. Many things have happened, since the disappearance of Serena the youngest of the group. Her presence was the only joy, and happiness in the group. Takeshi had lost his temper, and his anger did not seem to get any lower.

* * *

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Mugen, First Illusions-Hell's Insects." Kanda screamed, as his insects attacked a group of Akuma approaching.

"Mist wind." Lenalee replied, as she contracted a large tornado of wind at the Akuma. As the Akuma fled Lavi and Allen picked them off a few at a time.

"KANDA." Allen screamed, as a figure went at him with quick speed. Kanda deflected the attack able to escape unharmed.

"Impressive." Amos replied, as he shoved Kanda to the side. Kanda lifted his sword, prepared.

"Kanda." Allen screamed, as he ran to aid Kanda. A large blast of flame came at him, so Allen had to jump, and he slid. Lavi came running, but Sarah blocked him. Her long hair fluttered, and she blushed. Lavi's eyes popped open.

"What a beauty." Lavi thought, as his tongue stuck out, and drooled.

"Hi, there." Lavi replied, as he waved with hearts in his eyes. Sarah rolled her eyes, as she went towards Lavi.

"Hello there." Sarah replied, as she smiled and her eyes sparkled. Lavi ran towards her. Sarah lifted her legs, and then smacked her foot into Lavi's face, making him fly into the wall.

"What a pathetic loser." Sarah thought, as she sighed. Lavi pushed the debris off him, and shook his head.

"That really hurt." Lavi thought, as he looked at Sarah who was polishing her nails.

"I never knew that girls had super powers like super strength." Lavi thought, as he flinched.

"Are you done, drooling over me?" Sarah asked, as she threw her nail clippers to the side. Lavi stood up, and lifted his hammer.

"What a good boy, now we can finish what we were supposed to finish." Sarah replied, as she lifted several needles up, and then threw them at Lavi. Lavi with his hammer in the air smacked it to the ground. Lavi jumped up, and came at Sarah. Sarah jumped, and dodged the impact of the hammer.

"LAVI." Allen screamed.

"Your eyes should be on me, Boy." Ram Bam replied, as he threw fire at Allen. Allen had to use his gun to deflect the flame that was coming towards him. Allen could feel the intense heat, as he felt sweat falling down from his cheeks.

"These people are to strong." Allen thought, as he fired his gun, as the flame vanished. The man was already in the air, and coming at him with flames shrouding his hands. Allen had to slide to avoid the impact of the flame on the man's fist.

"Fast, like a mouse." Ram Bam replied, as he swayed his bangs out of the way. The ground that he was standing on was destroyed, and rubble remained.

"What can we do?"

* * *

LOCATION: KOMUI"S OFFICE

"Supervisor?" Reever knocked, as he rushed into through the door. Komui lifted his head instantly, and then continued his work.

"There has been a breach in the west wing, and the dining hall." Reever replied, as he was panting.

"What?" Komui replied.

"The exorcists in that area?" Komui asked, as his eyes became worried.

"They have been killed, along with Finders that had been assigned with them." Reever replied, as he looked through the papers.

"I see." Komui replied, as he got up from his chair. Reever watched the supervisor who was looking up at the sky that was dark, and Komui placed his hands outside the window, and felt the first drops of rain on his palm.

"It's beginning to rain." Komui replied, as his eyes softened.

"Yes." Reever replied, as he stood beside Komui. Several explosions caught Reever's, and Komui's attention, and then the ground began to shake. Komui watched in hopelessness, as the town that they had flown over was slowly disappearing underground.

"The ground it's swallowing that town up." Reever replied, as in a panic.

"There is nothing we can do?" Komui replied, as he placed a hand onto Reever who was in shock.

"Can't we send people down there?" Reever asked, as he looked at Komui hoping for a reply. Komui shook his head, and walked away from the window.

"The world, what is happening?" Reever asked, as tears fell from his eyes.

"It is disappearing slowly underground, and soon everything in this world will be gone." Komui replied, as he sat back down.

"_The world it will soon be gone."_


	46. NIGHT 41 夜 41

**The Beginning of the End**

_Sorry for the late update..._

**NIGHT 41- EVERYTHING NOW FALLS INTO PLACE**

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Fire Seal." Lavi screamed, as he slammed his hammer onto the ground. The fire seal appeared on the ground, as a large flame dragon went into the air, and took out all the Akuma attempting to get through to the Order.

"Hmm, interesting." Sarah replied, as she smiled. Lavi bit his mouth, which was covered with blood. He took several large gasps of air.

"I can win, I know that I can." Lavi thought, as he looked around the room where all his allies were fighting. Kanda faltered slightly, and held his arms around his waist. He could feel that several of his ribs were broken. His sword mugen remained activated though he could feel the power draining from his arms from strain. Allen not far off was busy with blood coming out from his arm that was damaged, and his forehead bleeding. Allen didn't know what the outcome for this battle was going to be. Lenalee slanted on the wall was breathing with great difficulty. Large Akuma that has reached Level three, and four were crowding around her, and she felt very uneasy. She had so little energy. Miranda was standing in the Order in her protective barrier that protected her. She kneeled to the ground in tears, as she felt someone die every few minutes.

"Why can't I do anything?" Miranda thought, as she shook her head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: MEXICO

"Peter, what's wrong?" an exorcist beside him spoke. Peter didn't reply. His appetite was gone for a long time, as he placed his food onto the table. His hair weaved, and the wind blew towards the direction of the Sea. The other exorcist didn't give a reply, but knew what Peter was thinking.

"We were given orders to stay here." The other exorcist spoke.

"Yeah, but I can't stop being worried." Peter replied, as his eyes softened.

"I'm sure they are trying there best." The other exorcist spoke, as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Peter gave no reply, but looked up to the sky.

"I hope that the others will be okay." Peter thought, as he left the table with the other exorcist.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

LOCATION: KOREA

"It can't be." A women kneeled by the bloody ground. Several bodies were sprawled on the ground that overlooked the city.

"NOOOOOO." The women screamed, as she held the person she loved in her arms. His hair of blonde fluttered, his eyes closed, and his mouth that smiled looked into her face.

"LARS." The women wept, as she looked at the people that have begun to gather around her, and the chattering commenced. She felt helpless, as she looked Lars and on his chest was the crest that bared a cross, the cross that was connected to the Order.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"We have just confirmed that we have lost five exorcists." Reever replied. All the scientists inside the Order wept, and others looked away. None said anything, and there was a moment of silence for those that have fallen. Andrew the second youngest exorcist sat by the stairwell, and placed his hands onto his face. This was too much even for him alone to bear, and he wanted it to disappear. He wanted to fly away from here for sure. A long haired girl caught his attention, as she smiled at him. He lifted his head, and got up, and followed the shadow, and went down the stairways to the underground tunnel. There Serena stood, as her hair swayed, and her eyes looking into the dark murky water that was filled with blood. She turned her head, and looked at Andrew who held his bow.

"Andrew." Serena spoke, as she reached for Andrew. Andrew gave no reply, as his eyes were bound onto the girl before him.

"Is it time?" Andrew asked, as his eyes turned dull, and his pupils vanished. Andrew took each step towards the canal. He went to Serena.

"Let's go together." Serena spoke, as she reached. Andrew floated into the air to her.

…………………………………… ……………………………………………

"You know what your fate is, Serena." Cross spoke, as he blew on his cigarette, and his dull eyes looked up at the sun on the pavement of the brick road.

"I won't run from my fate." Serena spoke, as she wept, and ran to Cross. Cross held her in his arms. He saw it in her eyes, the same women that he loved.

"I know you won't run from your fate." Cross replied, as he let go of Serena. Serena watched, as Cross disappeared. Serena turned away, and left.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Serena." Andrew spoke, as his eyes began to water.

"I know that this pain will never fade from my heart, but you know what General Cross I know that I will meet you again." Serena spoke, as she took Andrew by his arms. Andrew was in her arms, and Andrew smiled. Serena drew a sword, and hugged Andrew, and Andrew did the same. The sword went through them both. As Serena, and Andrew fell together into the dark water, there tears were swept by the river that held there sorrow, as every drop from the dark sky's represented there love that was hidden.

"_Father."_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Serena." Cross spoke, as he sat on the stairways in the basement of the Order.

"I see, so you have finished what you have come to finish." Cross replied, as he smirked, as several droplets of water fell from his eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen shot with every ounce of his strength in this battle, and every drop of sweat was to protect the world that he lived in. He drew his sword, and slashed at Ram Bam who stood smirking.

"I can do this." Allen thought, as he went foreword to Ram Bam. Ram Bam threw daggers at Allen, as Allen jumped to evade, then went behind Ram Bam. Ram Bam went backwards, and evaded the sword that was coming at him.

"I have to say that I am impressed that you are still alive." Ram Bam replied, as he could feel sweat for the first time.

Kanda was kneeing on the ground panting for air. He lifted his sword.

"MUGEN, TWO ILLUSION STYLE." Kanda screamed, as two swords appeared. Amos went towards Kanda with his curved sword.

"Give me what you've got." Amos replied, as he charged in. Kanda went for it with all his strength.

"This is what I've been training for." Kanda screamed, as he, and Amos intersected by sword. Kanda then turned to see Lavi who had pinned Sarah to the ground. He smirked.

"GIVE Up." Lavi screamed, as he held Sarah down.

"Never." Sarah screamed, as she shoved Lavi off her back.

"I'll make you pay for ruining my outfit." Sarah screamed, as she threw needles, which were faster. Lavi dodged, then with his hammer.

"FIRE SEAL." Lavi screamed, as he slammed the hammer once more to the ground. The dragon went for Sarah. Lavi's eyes twinkled with tears.

"_Why do I have to kill?"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

"HA HA HA HA." Takeshi laughed.

"It is falling into place." Takeshi screamed.

"All the keys are coming together." Takeshi replied, as he continued to laugh.

"THE FULL MOON WILL SOON APPEAR, AND THEN THEY KEY'S WILL AWAKEN." Takeshi screamed, as in amusement.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S  
Komui stood by the window, leaning against the glass. There was nothing he himself could do at a time like this, and the image that he saw was the passing of death.

"Everything is falling together." Komui thought, as he banged his head on the window. He wanted to fight, and be beside all the Exorcists, and the Finders that were fighting right now for there lives, and the weight of the World on there backs.

"_Please show them mercy."_


	47. NIGHT 42 夜 42

**The Beginning of the End**

READ: Sorry for the late update. I was doing other stories, and was taking a break. Here it is though, ENJOY!

**NIGHT 42- GOODBYE TO THE ONE I HAD LOVED  
**LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"FINISH THEM." Takeshi screamed, as he cracked his whip at several Finders'. He strangled another that stood in his way. Sarah attacked with her will, and threw her daggers that struck Lavi on the chest, and Lavi fell to the ground still breathing. Sarah's eyes had tears, as she went to finish off Lavi. Meanwhile, Allen was breathing, while he leaned against the corner. Ram Bam tried hard to laugh his evil laugh, but none came.

"I'm too tired to fight." Ram Bam thought, as he took a large gasp of air. Kanda also was kneeling on the ground, taking each breathe with his strength that he had. Amos was leaning against the crumbling wall.

"I have no more strength." Amos spoke, as he smiled slightly.

"I SAID TO FIGHT." Takeshi screamed, as he cracked his whip at the group. All seemed restless. Blood everywhere mixed with the ashes of people that had been struck by the Akuma's deadly bullet. Sarah lifted her head, as she fell to the ground unconscious with exhaustion.

"I'M going to kill you." Sarah screamed, as she coughed up blood.

"I SAID TO FIGHT." Takeshi screamed, as he whipped Amos on the back. Amos reluctant and weak stood slanting to the side. He lifted his sword up. Kanda, who was kneeling, lifted his weak head. Amos took a few steps before he fell to the ground. Sarah turned her head towards Takeshi, and her anger steadily rose.

"We can't fight anymore." David replied, as he appeared through the doorway. Takeshi turned his head towards David, and raised his whip. David looked abashed.

"Lord Takeshi." David replied, as he took several steps back, using the wall for support.

"I HAVE NO USE FOR WEAKLINGS." Takeshi screamed, as he slashed his whip through David. David was struck, and he was split in half. He fell to the ground speechless. Allen was outraged.

"What is he doing?" Allen thought, as he took large gasps of air. Kanda and the whole group were speechless. Takeshi lifted his whip once more.

"He's gone mad." Several Finders that were still alive that were hiding whispered. Takeshi smirked, as blood Trickled everywhere in his images. Allen stepped in. Takeshi slashed his whip at Allen, and as Allen grabbed the whip, the whip gave out electricity.

"Not good." Allen thought, as he felt the electricity coming towards him. Allen had to release the whip. Takeshi then disappeared, and Allen turned around to see him coming at him, but the weird thing was that there was a green glow. Allen's eyes opened wide.

"Who is this man?" Allen thought, as he jumped back to avoid the impact. A large sword appeared when the fog had cleared from the impact. Takeshi smiled, and then lifted his sword at Allen.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Takeshi screamed, as he laughed, as he swung his sword at Allen without a second thought. Allen reflected all of the swings, but he didn't comprehend why the sword gave the glow of green. Allen shook his head once, and then went towards Takeshi.

"I have no choice I have to defeat you." Allen whispered, as his eyes were covered with his white hair, as he went towards Takeshi.

"_I WILL KILL FOR THE SAKE OF THIS WORLD."_

* * *

"Supervisor." Reever spoke, as they both stood watching the fight below them. Komui didn't reply.

"It seems, we have a problem." Komui whispered. Reever opened his widely.

"Problem?" Reever asked, as he looked back towards the fighting.

'Takeshi is indeed Cain from the bible. That has been confirmed, but he is also an apostle of God. He is compatible to Innocence." Komui replied, as he watched Takeshi swing his sword.

"_Exorcist."_

* * *

"STOP." Allen screamed, as he summoned his sword. They both intersected, and Takeshi screamed with excitement.

"It has been a long time, since I have had a good fight." Takeshi spoke, as he slashed back. Allen slid a few feet, and then jumped into the air, and the two swords clashed.

"WHY, ARE YOU HURTING YOUR OWN COMRADES?" Allen asked, as they continued to spar.

"I HAVE NO NEED FOR PEOPLE WHO CANNOT FIGHT." Takeshi explained, as he smiled.

"They are still your people." Allen replied, as he began to sweat.

"MY PEOPLE." Takeshi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Allen thought, as he gritted his teeth.

"THEY ARE NOT MY PEOPLE." Takeshi replied.

"What?" Allen thought.

"WE ARE ALL INDEED FROM THE BIBLE, BUT WE AREN'T RELATED." Takeshi snickered.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING THE ORDER?" Allen asked.

"THE REASON IS FOR ME TO KEEP." Takeshi replied. They both slid back.

"IS IT BECAUSE OF YOUR LOVER." Able spoke up. Takeshi lifted his had, and they connected in eye contact.

"Able." Takeshi replied, as he shoved the boy away, and came at Able. Able smirked, as he opened his arms up for Takeshi.

"Will you commit the same crimes that you had done, many times before." Able whispered. Takeshi without a second thought went at Able, and lifted his sword, and then it went through him.

"I have accepted my fate." Able replied, as he fell to the ground.

"FaTE." Takeshi thought, as he closed his eyes, and he screamed.

"Why, have I lost to everything? Why couldn't I save the person I have loved?" Takeshi bellowed.

"I HAVE TO STOP THIS, BEFORE ANY MORE PEOPLE ARE KILLED." Allen spoke.

"Cain." A voice echoed in his head.

"Joanne." Cain whispered. The woman he had loved was always beside him. Her long hair of purple and her faces image were shrouded in his thought.

"Why?" Takeshi spoke, as he lifted his head. Takeshi was able to get conscious when he felt the young boy was coming at him. He lifted his sword to deflect the sword coming at him.

"Come with me." Joanne's voice echoed, as her hair swayed in his eyes.

"Joanne." Takeshi whispered once more, and he dropped his sword. Allen went at Takeshi, and slashed his sword through him.

"I accept, Joanne." Takeshi whispered. Allen's eyes opened wide.

"Joanne." Allen thought, as he watched Takeshi fall to the ground. Allen saw tears as he landed to the ground.

"Who is Joanne?" Allen thought, as he looked back down at the body.

"His lover." Sarah whispered, as her hair swayed in the breeze.

"I thank you for returning my love." Joanne spoke, as she looked down at Sarah, David, Amos, and the rest of the group. All of them lowered there heads.

"He was going mad because, because his lover died on the same location that the Order stands on." Sarah thought.

"Joanne?" Allen spoke, as he got up. Sarah, and David lifted there master from the ground. They closed his eyes, and carried him away. Yuri who was standing far away was on the ground kneeling with disbelief.

"_His lover."_

* * *

"I see." Komui replied. Reever understood too.

"This was the grave of his lover." Reever whispered.

"He was an exorcist." Komui replied.

"_One who had gone against the will of God."_

* * *

Amos lifted his sword that was glowing with a red flame, and he smiled.

"Let us finish what our master couldn't." Amos replied.

"_THE INNOCENCE HEART IS HERE." All of them replied_


	48. NIGHT 43 夜 43

**The Beginning of the End**

**NIGHT 43- THE GRAVE OF THE TWO LOVERS**

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

"MASTER TAKESHI." The group whimpered, as they watched as his body was carried by David. David lowered his eyes, as he carried the master. He never felt this grave hearted before. He already missed the authority that had been around before.

"MASTER." They wept, as they knelled to the ground.

"_WE WILL NEVER FOGIVE."_

* * *

LOCATION: HEADQUARTER'S

"Allen." Lenalee said, as she helped Allen up. Allen looked at Lenalee, and took a deep breathe. He as alive and all his friends that he knew were alive. Many Finders though had died. Allen though was unsure of the death toll for the exorcists, but he was happy to see the Order coming to life. He never remembered people hugging each other, and others talking amongst each other.

"Yuu." A voice echoed. Allen lifted his head, and smiled.

"SHUT UP." Another voice echoed, and it was definitely Kanda's.

"Come on, Yuu." The voice was for certain Lavi's.

"STOP CALLING ME YUU." Kanda screamed, as he came at Lavi, and Lavi laughed, as he was being chased by Kanda.

"They still haven't changed at all." Allen thought, as he watched Kanda, and Lavi. Krory approached them from behind, and then laughed with Allan, and Lenalee.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked, as she looked at Allen who was taking several gasp of air.

"ARGHHH." Kanda screamed, as he tripped to the ground from his wounds. He couldn't get back up, and he looked unconscious, and that really wasn't like Kanda. Lavi also sat down beside Kanda who was lying on the ground, and fell unconscious beside him.

"Everyone." Allen spoke, as a tear fell from his eyes.

"I wonder if Brother is okay." Lenalee thought, as she got up.

"Everyone, seems to be alive." Krory replied, as he smiled.

"We'd better get everyone treated." Lenalee spoke, as she left the group to find her brother.

KOMUI'S OFFICE

"Supervisor." Reever spoke, as he entered the dark room.

"LENALEE." A voice echoed, as it moved around in the dark. Reever froze, and took several steps back.

"NOOOOO." The voice echoed again, and the shadow moved back and forth. Reever approached very slowly, and then was in front of the shadow, and then the shadow reached out to him.

"AHHHHHH" Reever screamed, as he fell to the ground. The shadow crawled away. Reever flinched. As he took several steps back, he fell. He screamed, as he saw someone had grabbed his leg.

"Get OFF." Reever screamed, as he tried to get the shadow from his leg.

"LENALEE." The shadow spoke, as it held Reever's leg.

"SUPERVISOR." Reever screamed, as he tried to shove the man from his leg, but Komui was sleeping like a baby.

"GET OFF." Reever screamed. Komui held tighter, and then smiled. He placed his finger into his mouth, and then giggled.

"LENALEE." Komui said, as he laughed. Reever twitched. He didn't like how the supervisor was acting.

"NOOO, MY LENALEE." Komui screamed, as he pulled Reever, and Reever yelped.

"_NOOOOOOOO."_

* * *

"Allen." Reever said, as he helped Allen up. Allen saw Reever was disturbed in a way, but he didn't want to ask. Reever helped him sit onto the bed. Reever then examined Allen for any damage to himself, and his Innocence.

"It seems nothing serious, but you seemed to have bruised some of your internal organs, but those will heal within a few weeks." Reever replied, as he smiled.

"Thank you." Allen said, as he smiled at Reever.

"You should stay in your room, until your bruises heal." Reever recommended, as he led Allen out of the room. Lavi was standing outside. He smirked at Allen.

"Lavi, your next." Reever replied, as he looked at Lavi.

"You're going to get your shots today." Reever replied, as he watched Allen walk up the stairs. Lavi flinched.

"Shots." Lavi thought, as he shivered.

"Come on in." Reever said, as he opened the floor. Lavi stopped, and then turned slightly. A hand grabbed his by the shoulder, and he twitched.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Reever asked, as he dragged Lavi into the room.

"I was just going to…" Lavi couldn't think of an excuse. Reever pulled him into the room, and Lavi screamed.

"I'M GOING TO DIE." Lavi screamed, as he disappeared through the door, as the door closed.

"_I DON"T WANT ANY SHOT'S."_

* * *

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

"It had been master's wish that we find the Innocence heart, and destroy it." Amos replied, as he looked around the circle of his family.

"Yes, that is true." Sarah said, as she looked at her nails.

"KILL, KILL." Haggai screamed, with excitement.

"SHUT UP, HAGGAI." David said, as he slammed the cage to the side. Haggai shrieked with rage, as he tried to grab David with his claw finger nails, but David laughed.

"If I were I wouldn't do that." Sarah said, as she looked at David.

"Would it matter?" David asked.

"Yes, since he will be released from the cage." Sarah replied, as she turned away from David. David froze, as he looked down at Haggia who was still trying to kill him.  
"The Innocence heart is In the Order." Amos replied, as he brushed his long hair.

"But before we come into terms of the heart, let us eliminate the Generals." David replied, as he smiled with anxiety.

"Yes, we should eliminate what the Order truly cherishes." Amos laughed, as he looked down at Haggia.

"Haggia we have our first assignment for you." Amos spoke, as he opened the caged door. Haggai shrieked with exhilaration, as he got out of the cage.

"WANT, WANT." Haggai screamed, as he jumped up and down.

"_ELIMINATE ."_

* * *

"Celebrating." The voice said, as long red hair fluttered in the wind, as the man watched the Order celebrate there survival.

"They will be back." The man said, as he turned away, as he blew on his cigarette.

"They will come to eliminate you all." The voice said, as the man smiled a crooked smile, and it had been none other then Cross.

"_ARE YOU READY?"

* * *

_


	49. D GRAY MAN OPENINGS AND ENDINGS

SONG'S IN D GRAY MAN:

This section will change is a new opening or ending is played in the anime: I am posting up the Lyric's for the songs: Do not get Confused.. The story will be on top, and the Lyrics at the bottom..All the titles for my story will have NIGHT…

Opening themes 

**Innocent Sorrow** (Episodes 001-025)

**Brightdown** (Episodes 026- )

Ending themes 

**Snow K****iss **(Episodes 001-013)

**Pride of ****Tomorrow** (Episodes 014-025)

**The Continuation of the Dream** (Episodes 026-038)

**Antoinette Blue** (Episodes 039-)


	50. D GRAY MAN LYRICS PART 1

D GRAY MAN LYRICS PART 1:

OPENING 1: INNOCENT SORROW, ABINGDON BOY'S SCHOOL

ROMANJI:

Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni afure nagareru PAIN In the dark  
Kasaneaeta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashite

Samenai netsu ni unasarete saigo no koe mo kikoenai

Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara kimi ga furuete ita Oh...  
Sotto kazasu te no hira ni furete misete Never... Until the end

Koboreochiru suna no you ni hakanai negai o Close to the light  
Tojita kimi no omokage ni karenai namida nijinde

Hodoita yubi no sukima kara inori ga fukaku tsukisasaru

Don't cry hatenai itami to kanashimi kara kimi o sukueta darou Oh...  
Motto tsuyoku te no hira ni furete misete Ever and never end  
Tokihanatsu So far away

Kizamu inochi no tsubasa de umarekawaru toki o machikogarete

Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara kimi ga furuete ita Oh...  
Sotto kazasu te no hira ni furete misete

Kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki o  
Motto tsuyoku te no hira de boku ni furete Ever and never end

ENGLISH:

From this gaping wound in my chest flows pain in the dark  
Dissolving the love that binds each instant together

Thrashing with a fever from which I cannot awake, I can't even hear the last voice

Don't cry, when I held you tight enough to break  
You trembled, oh...  
Softly touch my upraised palms, never...until the end

Fragile wishes like the sand that spills over, close to the light  
Your face is closed, blurred by the tears that never dry up

My prayers pierce deeply through the cracks of my fingers

How much endless pain and sorrow  
Could I have saved you from? Oh...  
Touch me harder with your hands, ever and never end  
Release it, so far away

With these wings of life, I long for the time of rebirth

Don't cry, when I held you tight enough to break  
You trembled, oh...  
Softly touch my upraised palms

I've been searching for an unfading miracle called you  
Touch me harder with your hands, ever and never end

ENDING 1: SNOW KISS,

ROMANJI:

me wo tojite　　NIGHT GROWING  
yobiokosu　　ano kioku

kogoeru kuchibiru kande  
futari kata wo yoseau

saigo ni kimi wo mita hi wo  
kioku no soko ni kakushita

mizuumi no ue　　aruita　　ano　　Wonderful view  
(I'm feeling so alive)

Snow kiss  
kono mama kimi to　good-bye nante  
iwanai de

aitai  
toki ga tomaru hodo　　utsukushii hoshizora wo  
wow wow…

shiroku kagayaku　　iki ga  
yasashiku　　ano ko wo tsutsumu

suimen ga koori ni kawaru  
kurayami ga　　oorora ni naru

yami ga tokereba ikite yukeru no? baby  
namida misezu ni hikari no hou e arukidasu  
(I'm feeling so alive)

Snow kiss  
kono mama tooku hanarete mo  
nakanai de

aitai ano hi ano toki　　your love  
shiroi toiki no star

Snow kiss  
kono mama kimi to　　good-bye nante  
iwanaide

aitai  
kimochi to ka torenai kizuato  
kesanaide  
kesanaide…

ENGLISH:

Close your eyes, night's growing  
You'll recall that memory

Biting my frozen lips,  
Our shoulders touch

The last day I saw you  
is hidden in the back of my mind

That wonderful view as we walked on the lake  
(I'm feeling so alive)

Snow kiss  
Don't tell me  
That I'll be saying good-bye to you like this

I want to see you  
The starry sky is beautiful enough to stop time  
wow wow...

White, sparkling breath  
gently veils him

The water's surface changes to ice,  
The darkness becomes an aurora

When the darkness dissolves, will I be able to go on living? Baby  
I'll start walking toward the light without showing my tears  
(I'm feeling so alive)

Snow kiss  
Even if we become separated far apart like this  
Please don't cry...

I want to see you, that day, that time; Your love  
A star of white sighs

snow kiss  
Don't tell me  
That I'll be saying good-bye to you like this

I want to see you  
things like these feelings are scars that can't be removed  
Please don't erase them  
Please don't erase them…


	51. D GRAY MAN LYRICS PART 2

D GRAY MAN LYRICS PART 2:

**OPENING 2- BRIGHTDOWN BY NAMI TAMAKI**

**ROMANJI:**

Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni  
Kuzure yuku kokoro no suki ma  
Samayou karada wo

Katachinaku yami he to kieru  
Iroaseta omoi ha tooku  
Sagasu no ha shinkirou

"Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru"

Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa  
Miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu  
Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa  
Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu

Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo  
Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku  
Kiseki wo kanau hazu

Nakushite wa kasaneta omoi  
Mune tooku kimeta yakusoku  
ashita wo egaku wo

Otomo naku kokoro ni hibiku  
Harukanaru yozora wo tsutau  
kawashita kotoba ima mo

"Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru"

Kawari sekai toki wo koete wa  
wasureta sora mirai wo sagashita  
Owaranai yoru ni mune no kodou wa  
Furueta mama hasumete wa hibiku

Watashita kurikai wo hanaretete mo  
Meguru basho de yume ni tadoritsuku  
Kiseki wo kanau hazu

Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa  
Miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu  
Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa  
Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu

Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo  
Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku  
Kiseki wo kanau hazu

**ENGLISH: TV SIZE**

There will be a bond with the awakening touch of a finger  
Within the gap of a breaking heart  
The body will wander  
Without a shape, it disappears into the darkness  
All the colorful thoughts will part far away  
What to search for is a mirage

The future is placed far away

In the shining world, we live a million chapters  
The sky we raise our eyes to awaken our dreams  
The scenery we encounter in the never-ending night  
We cannot even see the answer for the passing days

Even if we're this far apart  
We can reach the shining light  
Our miracle will come true

**ENDING 2- PRIDE OF TOMORROW BY JUNE**

**ROMANJI:**

ushinatta mono umeyou toshite  
hazushitte shimatta PURAIDO  
torimodosu yo kono ryotte de  
boku ni wa mieru ashita no hikari ga

hitori asobi ni akiteru mitai  
kokoro no koe wa todoiteiru kai  
yoru no michi ni mimi wo shiatete  
kikoeru mono sore ga kotae

rikutsu ja nai kono omoi ga  
tashikana hitotsu no PURAIDO  
mukashi ni mita eiga mitai  
boku ni wa mieru ashita no jibun ga

Tsutari ijou ni narezu ni kita yo  
dareka tomoreru koto sae toki nai  
ano koro wa te natsukashi wo dake  
sonna hibi wa mou iranai

ushinatta mono umeyou toshite  
hazushitte shimatta PURAIDO  
torimodosu yo kono ryotte de  
boku ni wa mieru ashita no hikari ga

gouru nante dareka kimeta michi wa koko de owaranai  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara hashitteru

I'm so proud (so proud)  
I'm so proud (so proud)

futatsu no michi mayotta nara  
kewashi sou ne michi wo ERABUN  
kuroshin de ii kizutsutte ii  
koukoideki wa shitabunan

rikutsu ja nai kono omoi ga  
tashikana hitotsu no PURAIDO  
mukashi ni mita eiga mitai  
boku ni wa mieru ashita no jibun ga

ushinatta mono umeyou toshite  
hazushitte shimatta PURAIDO  
torimodosu yo kono ryotte de  
boku ni wa mieru ashita no hikari ga

boku ni wa mieru ashita no PURAIDO

**ENGLISH:**

Trying to bury the things that I've lost  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow

It seems as though you've had enough of playing alone  
Are you reaching out with the voice in your heart?  
Pressing my ear to the night road  
The thing that I can hear is an answer

These reasonless thoughts  
are one pride that I'm certain of  
Like a movie that I saw a long time ago  
I can see myself as I'll be tomorrow

I can't get used to "more than the two of us"  
I can't even hang out with someone  
Just reminiscing about "back then..."  
I don't need anymore days like that

Trying to bury the things that I've lost  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow

Who is it that's decided upon my goals? The road doesn't end here  
I'm running because I want to be strong

I'm so proud (so proud)  
I'm so proud (so proud)

When lost, and faced with two roads  
I choose the one that seems steep  
It's alright that I'm in pain, it's alright that I'm hurt  
I don't want to have any regrets

These reasonless thoughts  
are one pride that I'm certain of  
Like a movie that I saw a long time ago  
I can see myself as I'll be tomorrow

Trying to bury the things that I've lost  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow

I can see the light of tomorrow


	52. D GRAY MAN LYRICS PART 3

D GRAY MAN LYRICS PART 3:

**ENDING 3-Yume no Tsuduku he BY SURFACE**

kumo no sukima koboreru mabushii hodo no hikari ni  
yowasa misukasare sou de fui ni te wo kazashita

urayamu dake de itsumo akirameta furi wo shita  
omoi ga abareru kara mata boku wo mayowaseru

kuyashikutatte hito wa dare mo minna  
sono ashi de susumu shika nain da yo  
samayotte nayande sonna jibun mo  
te ni suru mirai wa donna katachi darou

kowashite shimae jyama suru fuan wo  
kudaite shimae nigirishimeta te de  
sono itami kizande souta tobikome  
owarinaki yume no tsuzuki e

shinjitsu wo shiru hodo ni miushinai sou nanda  
jibun no erabu michi ga tadashii no ka douka sae

akaruku furimau tabi samishi sa mo yoko kiru yo  
honto no boku wa ima donna kao wo shiteru

kanshikutatte hito wa doushiyo mo naku  
nani ka motome sagashi tsuzuketeru  
sou yatte mo gaite kitto sore demo  
te ni suru mirai wo kiri akun darou

mayoikon datte tachitomarani de  
doko ka de kitto tsunagatteru kara  
nigenai de kibou ni sotto fureyou  
owarinaki yume no tsuzuki de

hishin ni mamori nuiteru mono  
muda ni fukuran da PURAIDO mo  
kono zani zenbu sa  
sutetemirebaii  
soshite mata hajimetemiru yo

kuyashikutatte hito wa dare mo minna  
sono ashi de susumu shika nain da yo  
samayotte nayande sonna jibun mo  
te ni suru mirai wa donna katachi darou

kowashite shimae jyama suru fuan wo  
kudaite shimae nigirishimeta te de  
sono itami kizande souta tobikome  
honto wa motto jibun wo shinjiterun darou  
owarinaki yume no tsuzuki e

**ENGLISH: (TV SIZE)**

A dazzling light is coming from the opening of the clouds,

as if it sees through my weakness.  
I held my hands up over my head to protect myself.

When I was envious,  
I always pretended to give up.

My feelings are too vehement,  
so I won't lose my way once again.

Even if I am frustrated, it must be the same for everybody.  
I have no choice but to advance on my own.  
Even if I am puzzled and troubled,  
it's how we make progress.  
I will break down this anxiety that hinders me.  
I will smash it with my hand tightly clenched.  
I will carve this pain, and jump over it,  
until I can grasp this endless dream

**ENDING 4- Antoniette Blue By NANA KITADE**

yume wo mita kowai yume wo  
toozakaru senaka ni  
kogoeta

aru hazu no sono ondo wo  
mou ichido tte  
sagashiteta

muki dashi no hitori no yoru  
nigeru basho mo nani mo nakute

aa itsuka tomadoi nagara  
jibun wo semeteta

dakara soba ni ite  
zutto dato itte  
akuma no koe wo kakikesu made  
ushinawanu youni  
sotto tashikameru

taisetsu na kioku wa  
ayamachi ni nattemo  
nee nazeka utsukushii dake

aoi chou  
okiniiri no kamidome wo  
unaji ni kazatte

kaze ni mau kimiwa sorewo  
hyouhon mitaitte waratta

nomareteku hikaru no uzu  
dakedo totemo yasashisugite

hikigane wo hikeru junbi wo  
watashi wa shitte ita

dakara soba ni ite  
chanto furete ite  
watashi ga yubi ni toke dasu hodo  
iki no ne wo tomeru sonna kairaku de

kawaita yakusoku wa  
KEROIDO wo nokoshite  
konna ni mo itooshii dake

dakara soba ni ite  
zutto da to itte  
akuma no koe wo kakikesu made  
ushinawanu youni  
sotto tashikameru

itsuka sono subete ga  
ayamachi ni natte mo kamawanai  
ai ni okashite

**ENGLISH**

I saw a dream  
A frightening dream  
Pouring over that distancing back  
I started looking once again  
For the warmth that was supposed to be there

In a night where i am exposed  
I couldn't find a place to escape to  
I was hesitating and once again  
I blamed myself

So stay by my side  
Say you will forever  
Until you drown out the devils voice  
So that i wont lose you  
Ill softly make sure

Even if important memories become mistakes  
Somehow they still seem beautiful

A blue butterfly  
It's my favorite hair band  
I decorated it on the nape of my neck  
As it whirled in the wind,  
You laughed that it looked like a specimen

A whirlpool swallows the light  
But being too kind  
I was readying to pull the trigger  
To stop it

So stay by my side  
Make sure to hold me  
Until I start melting in your hands  
The pleasure that makes my breath stop

The dried up promise  
Leaves a keloid  
Because it is so dear

So stay by my side  
Say you will forever  
Until you drown out the devils voice  
So that i wont lose you  
Ill softly make sure

Even if everything  
Someday becomes a mistake  
I wouldn't mind, because I'd still have love.


End file.
